STATUS
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Sasuke adalah werewolf yang terlahir di dalam pack murni Uchiha. Pack yang terkenal akan kekuatannya hingga hampir semua anggota lelakinya adalah Alpha. Wajar jika Sasuke dilahirkan dengan kesempurnaan dalam fisik dan juga otaknya. Sumua berpendapat bahwa dia akan menjadi Alpha yang tangguh. Tapi takdir ternyata menipunya. #Omegaverse. Happy NaruSasu Day.
1. Chapter 2

Naruto dan semua nama karakter di dalamnya milik MasKishi

Tapi cerita dan ide gajenya hanya milik MbakShinKUrai

 **ABOverse**

 **BL, OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Abal, Flat, dll.**

Rate masih T-desu~

 **HAPPY NARUSASU DAY**

 **…**

 **,,**

 **,**

 _(_ _Naruto mengoceh sendiri._ _)_

 **NARUTO POV**

"Hmm.. rambut oke, pakaian oke."

Wajah ganteng berkarisma terpantul dicermin dengan bercahayanya. Mata biru bak sapphire yang menawan, alis pirang yang rapi, rambut spike yang sudah diberi gel, terlihat keren dan memancarkan semangat darah muda. Tidak akan ada yang sanggup mengelak dari pesona wajah tampan berahang kokoh ini, termasuk nenek-nenek buta sekalipun. Ho-ho-ho. Sungguh ukiran sempurna untuk makluk hidup terseksi di dunia, dengan pahatan tubuh indah bak dewa. Sekarang siapa yang berani memanggilku udik dan dekil?

Aku menurunkan tanganku dari pose V jempol dan telunjuk yang beberapa saat tadi bertengger di dagu sambil menyeringai-menyeringai tampan. Setelah beberapa lama berada di depan cermin untuk bernarsis ria – aku ingatkan kembali kepada diriku sendiri – jika ini sudah lewat waktunya berangkat untuk sekolah.

Mata biruku yang dari tadi fokus ke cermin untuk menikmati anugrah dari Tuhan kini beralih pada jam weaker di atas meja nakas.

'Oh _crap!_ Jam 07.10' Bel sekolah pasti sudah berkumandang dari tadi. Yaampun ngapain saja aku dari tadi? Wajah ini bahkan terlalu mempesona sehingga membuat pemiliknya tidak lekas untuk mengalihkan pandangan.

Segera kusambar tasku dan berengkat secepat mungkin. Menyadari bahwa perutku sempat berbunyi ketika menutup pintu membuatku menepuk jidat – aku lupa untuk memakan ramenku.

"Oiy Naruto!" Baru saja aku bersedia-siap-grak untuk mulai berlari, tiba-tiba suara yang sangat kukenal datang untuk mengintrupsi. Terpaksa aku lari di tempat sambil berbalik dan menyapa.

"Kau belum berangkat?" pria besar berambut putih, panjang, tebal, tidak lurus itu menatapku dengan heran, tampilannya yang tidak biasa cukup seram untuk menakuti manusia. Dia adalah wali sekaligus guru Alpha-ku. Jelek dan sudah tua begitu dia adalah Alpha yang sangat kuat hingga namanya sebagai pertapa besar terkenal di penjuru Jepang. Dia adalah - _Ero Sennin_ -

"Maaf _Jii-san_! Aku sedang terburu-buru nih." Ucapku sambil berlari di tempat, mengitari pak tua gagah yang berjalan dengan membawa kantong sampah besar itu. Kelihatannya Jii-san baru saja keluar dari gudang.

Pantas saja dari tadi sepi tidak ada yang memanggilku untuk segera turun, rupanya kakek angkatku itu baru saja sibuk membersihkan gudang.

"Hah? Memangnya sejak tadi apa saja kau di dalam!" Pak tua itu membuang sampahnya di bak yang berada dekat dengan rumah kami. "Kau selalu saja mengulur-ulur waktu. Apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR-mu? Belum lagi tidak mungkin kau akan lolos dari hukuman setelah ini." Peringat dari lelaki 50 tahunan yang memiliki nama Jiraiya itu. Dia memang adalah waliku setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Tapi sebenarnya kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

"Errrh~ hehehh"

"Apanya yang hehe?" Tanyanya, sambil manatap padaku seolah bertanya 'kenapa anak ini makin hari makin tidak jelas?'.

Aku jarang mengerjakan PR, dan untuk hari ini memang aku tidak mengerjakannya. Dan untuk menyelinap ke sekolah memang merupakan pekerjaan yang mustahil untuk tidak ketahuan, sementara Alpha komite kedisiplinan memiliki hidung yang teralu tajam untuk membiarkan para pelanggar peraturan lolos.

"Katamu terburu-buru, lalu kenapa kau tetap cengengesan." Jiraiya jii-san melihatku dari bawah ke atas, memperhatikan kaki panjangku yang masih berlari tepat di sebelahnya.

"Err eto- aku belum sarapan. Jadi uem…" Aku mengusap tengkukku dan menyengir seperti anak kecil. "bisa Jii-san berikan aku uang saku?" Sungkan juga sih meminta uang saku seperti ini. Biasanya aku bisa mendapatkan uang saku sendiri dari membantu beberapa orang. Tapi setelah kami pindah- kami juga berpisah dengan orang yang biasa meminta bantuanku. Jadi apa boleh buat sekarang kantungku sekarat. Lagipula ini sudah jadi tanggungan Jii-san untuk memenuhi biaya hidupku yang telah dititipkan oleh orang tuaku.

Pak tua itu menatapku dengan pandangan bosan plus tajam. "Berhenti menyeringai bodoh seperti rubah autis begitu. Atau tanganku juga akan melayang sebagai bonus."

"Huihh,.. Jii-san sadis." Tidak biasanya pak tua mesum itu mengeluarkan kalimat kasar, biasanya mendapati semerepotkan apapun anak asuhnya ini dia hanya akan menghela nafas. Mungkin moodnya sedang buruk karena ditolak Tsunade baa-chan lagi. Hihih, pasangan perjaka dan perawan – ops bukan, maaf! aku hanya asal memberikan sebutan. Mengingat betapa genitnya pak tua itu di sekitar gadis-gadis tidak mungkin juga kan dia masih perjaka. Hanya saja aku tidak dapat menolong, mengetahui kenyataan mereka berdua – belum pernah di klaim werewolf lain – jadi apa boleh buat sehingga aku gatal menyebut mereka seperti itu.

Aku heran pada umur mereka yang sudah tua – kenapa mereka tidak memiliki pasangan? Walaupun Tsunade adalah Beta, jika mereka berdua sama-sama single bukankah sebaiknya saling meng-klaim satu sama lain? Daripada kesepian. Karena hakekatnya kan semua makhluk di dunia ini berpasangan satu sama lain.

Aku sendiri malah tidak sabar untuk segera menemukan mate-ku. Tapi setelah puas bersenang-senang dengan berbagai macam wanita tentunya.

"Ini." Jiraiya-san mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yen dan aku menerimanya dengan gembira.

"Terimakasih Jii-san. Aku pergi dulu." Lambaiku, berdada-dada dengan lembaran uang itu.

"Ingat Naruto! Jaga sikapmu di sekolah!" Teriaknya.

"Hai' hai'!"

…

Aku menuruni pagar tinggi sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada security sehingga aku memberanikan berjalan dengan mengendap-endap.

Loker sepatu juga terlihat lenggang. Aku terkekeh dengan bangga sambil menyincing sepatuku. Mungkin komite kedisiplinan belum berpatroli. Ini bisa menjadi kesuksesan besar dalam penyelinapanku selama beberapa kali dalam dua minggu ini.

"Oiy – kau!"

Jantungku melompat kaget satu kali. 'sepertinya aku tertangkap basah lagi'. Aku mematung dengan posisi satu kaki terangkat, dan menoleh patah-patah kepada sumber suara. Ketika mendapati mata tajam berkilat merah di sudut ruangan yang gelap- "Gyaah~" aku menjerit mundur hingga pungungku bertabrakan dengan lemari loker.

"Ada apa denganmu?" sosok itu melangkah mendekat- keluar dari sudut ruangan yang gelap. Menatapku aneh karena heran dengan reaksiku.

Mengenali siapa ternyata sosok itu; akupun menegakkan tubuh sambil mengusap belakang kepalaku canggung. "Hehehh," Dia pasti heran kenapa Alpha keren sepertiku ini sangat mudah sekali terkejut. Jujur saja.. walaupun aku seorang werewolf – sebenarnya aku takut dengan hantu dan kawan-kawan. Apapun makhluk menyeramkan yang tembus pandang dan tidak bisa dihajar dengan tangan kosong; aku membenci mereka. Wajarkan jika seseorang memiliki satu hal yang ditakuti.

Tapi setelah melihat dengan jelas siapa gerangan sosok didepanku ini – dia sama sekali tidak menyeramkan.

Justru malah sebaliknya.

"Jadi kau terlambat?" Tanya pemuda raven dengan emblem merah di lengan kiri gakurannya tersebut.

"Ikut aku!" Perintahnya singkat.

 _Kluk_. Kepalaku tertunduk ke bawah, tidak memiliki pilihan untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Tidak tertangkap komite kedisiplinan yang biasanya malah tertangkap Boss monsternya langsung.

.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu kembali ke Konoha kota kelahiranku, sehingga statusku masih murid baru disini. Dulu sekali aku tinggal di kota ini bersama kedua orang tuaku. Tapi karena masalah yang kelihatannya cukup besar kami pindah ke luar kota, lalu setahun kemudian orang tuaku meninggal.

Aku tengah diasuh oleh Jiraiya yang merupakan guru dari ayahku. Jiraiya sebenarnya adalah orang yang cukup penting di dalam dunia werewolf, tapi dia suka berpindah-pindah kota mengelilingi Jepang untuk berpetulang. Sudah beberapa tahun aku ikut bersamanya berpetualang, belajar banyak hal dan bertemu berbagai macam werewolf.

Sebelum pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menetap di kota kelahiran kami. Mengingat umur yang sudah seharusnya untuk hidup tenang dan bersantai, terlebih mementingkan pendidikan dan masa depanku, akhirnya Jiraiya jii-san membeli rumah sederhana di kompleks dekat bukit.

Aku hanya perlu berjalan kaki karena sekolah hanya beberapa kilo meter dari apartemen kami. Walau begitu aku masih saja sering terlambat. Apa boleh buat, sudah beberapa tahun aku tidak terikat peraturan sekolah seperti ini. Jadi aku tidak seperti kebanyakan siswa lainnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan – bukan seperti itu Dobe!" Lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh seperti ini."

"Ee.." Aku melepaskan tongkat pel yang sudah beberapa menit kupegang ketika ketua OSIS menyautnya dengan gemas – untuk menunjukan padaku bagaimana cara mengepel yang baik. Menggosok sudut tembok dengan cekatan (cepat+keras) dan dalam beberapa menit menyodorkan tongkat pel itu kembali kepadaku.

"Kau paham? Sekarang lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh!" Perintahnya dengan raut galak mirip bibi-bibi cerewet.

Demi hukuman yang harus kujalani, aku mendorong tongkat pel dengan lebih cepat. Sementara sang ketua OSIS yang menjatuhi hukumanku itu masih betah mengawasi, dan sepertinya malah menikmati menyela pekerjaanku; peras lebih kuat kain pelnya, gosok semua sudutnya, yang itu masih kotor, lebih bersih, bla-bla-bla, hingga membuatku jengah.

Padahal aku adalah seorang Alpha. Maklumlah jika bersih-bersih bukanlah keahlianku.

Pemuda berambut raven itu dari dulu sama sekali tidak berubah.

Tidak banyak orang-orang yang kuingat semasa kecil dulu tinggal di kota ini. Namun untuk orang yang berdiri bersandar di tembok situ, tidak mungkin aku dapat melupakannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, sang ketua OSIS itu adalah temanku waktu SD. Di sekolah yang sama jurusannya untuk werewolf itu kami selalu satu kelas dan sering bertengkar. Mengingat hal itu sekarang terasa seperti nostalgia. Wolf bermarga Uchiha tersebut dulu suka sekali menindasku, dan sekarang lihat apa yang dia lakukan dengan memandoriku seperti pesuruh. Terlebih sifat angkuh nan stoicnya itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku dan dia kalau dipikir-pikir bagaikan kucing dan anjing, hingga sampai saat inipun tidak mungkin rasanya jika kami dapat menjadi teman akrab. Untungnya aku tidak bisa langsung masuk ke kelas 2, sehingga tidak mungkin satu kelas dengannya lagi.

"Hihi, dia dihukum." Mendengar kikikan suara gadis aku langsung menoleh, dan menyadari dua orang gadis yang sedang lewat itu sedang membicarakanku; aku tersenyum pada mereka dan mengedipkan mata. Mereka menjadi salah tingkah dan tampak tersipu malu.

Gadis-gadis SMA benar-benar manis.

"Dia anak baru itu?" – "Iya, bukannya dia cukup keren?". Bisik kedua gadis itu setelah berjalan cepat pergi jauh dari tempatku mengepel. Sayang sekali masih dapat didengar oleh telinga tajamku ini, membuatku terkekeh besar kepala.

"Oiy! Kau disini ini itu untuk dihukum Naruto. Bukan untuk flirting dengan gadis-gadis." Telapak sepatu ketua OSIS tersebut mendorong pantatku sambil mengomel. Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku dengan mulut mencibir; mempraktekan omelan yang tidak penting tersebut.

Sok berkuasa sekali sih.

Aku tahu aku harus menyelesaikan hukumanku. Apa sih pentingnya mengepel sehingga dia harus terus mengawasiku? Bukankah ketua OSIS memiliki tugas-tugas yang lebih penting?

"Setelah selesai mengepel koridor lantai dasar gedung B ini – kita pindah ke perpustakaan."

"A-apa?" aku tidak salah dengarkan? Hukumannya masih ada lagi? Ternyata masih lebih mendingan hukuman anak buahnya. Setelah menyuruhku membersihkan beberapa bilik WC – sudah selesai, dan mereka cukup percaya bahwa aku pemuda yang bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Tapi ketua OSIS ini- koridor lantai satu gedung B tidak hanya seluas beberapa belas meter, bukankah seharusnya sudah cukup.

"Iya Dobe… hukumanku belum selesai." Ujarnya memperjelas.

"Tapi-tapi-tapi, aku sudah capek, pergantian pelajaran beberapa menit lagi jadi aku harus masuk kelas. Bahkan aku juga sangat lapar… belum sarapan." Aku memegang pel menghadapnya sambil memasang tampang babu yang sudah beberapa hari tidak diberi makan oleh majikan.

Ketua OSIS itu mengerjabkan matanya sekali dan tampak tengah berpikir. Namun kemudian dia tetap tidak peduli "Tetap hukumanmu belum selesai. Setelah jam istirahat temui aku langsung di perpustakaan. Tidak ada tapi." Tegasnya, tanpa aku dapat memprotes lagi pantat ayam itu sudah melenggang pergi ke dalam gedung.

"uuhh.. dasar Teme!" Aku mengangkat sebelah pahaku dan memposisikan tongkat pel yang kupegang siap dipatahkan. Namun sebelum terjadi pikiranku kembali tersadar. Merusak prasarana milik sekolah sungguh tidak bagus. Bisa-bisa aku dihukum lebih dari ini.

Akhirnya hanya dapat kembali mengepel dan sesekali mengelus perutku yang sangat lapar. Masak iya aku harus puasa seharian ini. Sadis sekali sih ketua OSIS pantat ayam tersebut. Betul-betul bos monster.

.

"Naruto, ayo ke kantin?" Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang tiba-tiba menggampit lenganku. Bel istirahat sudah berdering dan aku baru saja keluar kelas untuk secepatnya pergi menghadap, sebelum rajaku marah dan aku kembali dijatuhi hukuman sebagai budak bersih-bersih seumur hidup.

"Maaf Shion-chan, aku masih harus menjalani hukuman karena terlambat tadi." Ucapku jujur. Padahal aku sendiripun ingin segera menyantap mie ramen di kantin. Perutku dari tadi belum terisi apapun. Kasihan sekali cacing-cacing diperut.

"Hah? Belum selesai."

"Umm." Aku menganggungguk dengan raut tak berdaya.

"Serius kau tidak bisa ke kantin terlebih dahulu." Seekor lagi Omega menggampit lenganku yang satunya, "-Padahal aku ingin mentraktirmu loh…" Ujar gadis cantik lain yang kali ini tak kuingat namanya itu. Tawaran itu terdengar menggoda sehingga mungkin aku akan menyesal jika harus menolak rezeki ini. Siapa yang tidak senang sih.. diapit dua perempuan cantik di kanan dan di kiri "Nee, bagaimana?" sementara dua pasang bobs tersebut menempel di samping kedua lenganku. Terasa hangat dan empuk. Bau yang mereka keluarkan juga kelewat manis. Antara bau asli mereka sebagai Omega bercampur dengan parfum yang semakin memperkuatnya. Sungguh kombinasi yang bikin klenger.

Aku tetap menggelengkan kepala, tidak dapat mengiyakan ajakan itu walaupun sangat ingin.

"Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"Aku sangat lapar TwT… tapi aku tidak ingin hukamanku bertambah." Melasku memasang wajah sedih hingga kedua wanita itu menepuk punggungku iba.

"Kasihan…" Ujar shiun dengan bibir mengucrut sedih, namun hanya bercanda "kalau begitu berjuanglah." Mereka akhirnya melepas lenganku dan melambaikan tangan. Menyemangatiku untuk segera pergi, padahal kakiku masih berat untuk melangkah.

"Iyaa, aku pergi dulu."

Apa boleh buat. Aku membalas lambaian tangan mereka dan segera berlari menuju perpustakaan. Berniat segera menyelesaikan hukuman lalu membolos untuk menyelinap ke atap sekolah setelah membeli roti.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut, begitu memasuki perpustakaan ketua OSIS berambut raven tersebut sudah berada di balik pintu.

'urgh, hobi sekali sih membuatku kaget.'

"Angkat kardus itu dan ikuti aku." Perintahnya tanpa bosa-basi menunjuk kardus yang berisi tumpukan buku di atas meja petugas.

Rasanya seperti pelayan pribadi ketua OSIS, kalau begini harga diri Alphaku bisa-bisa turun. Aku tidak berdaya melawan ketua OSIS yang juga berstatus Alpha tersebut. Memprotes perintahnya sama saja mengajak battle pemimpin yang sudah diakui penjuru sekolah itu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuat keributan. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah menjadi popular setelah beberapa tahun kembali ke kehidupan sekolahku lagi.

Aku selesai menata semua buku di kardus tadi pada lemari buku ruang OSIS. Ini benar-benar ruang OSIS atau perpustakaan kedua sekolah? Ada dua lemari di pinggir ruangan luas ini, dan ukurannya bukan main menutupi tembok. Belum lagi aku disuruh membersihkannya satu persatu. Gila apa? Kapan selesainya.

Aku melirik Sasuke yang sibuk membaca berkas di singgasan OSISnya. Kemana anggota yang lain ya? Bahkan dari tadi pagi aku hanya melihat ketua OSISnya saja.

"Ada apa menatapku?"

"Ah tidak." Ucapku mengelak. Memangnya dilarang keras ya - untuk menatap Uchiha Sasuke. Wajah mulusnya tidak bernilai setinggi itu kurasa. Kita berduakan juga sama-sama Alpha.

"Jika kau lapar- aku punya sushi dua kotak yang baru kupesan. Karena Neji tidak ada – jika kau memintanya aku berbaik hati akan memberikan jatah Neji padamu." Ujar pemuda stoic itu yang tidak kuduga –Sushi! Air liurku serasa ingin menetes.

"Kau serius?" Seruku, bangkit dari kesibukanku diantara jejeran buku dan menghampiri meja OSIS tempat kotak sushi itu berada. Sasuke mengambilkannya dan menyerahkan satu kotak kepadaku. "Kau bilang kau lapar bukan"

"Setelah bertahun-tahun - aku tidak mengira kau akan menjadi sebaik ini." Pujiku, ini semua berkat rasa syukurku di tengah rasa lapar yang melanda sejak tadi. Walau sushi tidak seenak daging hewan segar – tapi tetap saja adalah makanan yang cukup mahal di dunia manusia.

Segera aku menggeret kursi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu merapikan dokumennya dan menyisihkannya di sisi lain meja. Lalu membuka tutup kotak sushi tersebut bersama-sama.

"Kenapa aku jadi makan siang denganmu ne, Sasuke?" Gumamku.

Sasuke manatapku dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam itu "Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Tidak. Justru sebaliknya. Terimakasih sudah memberikanku shusi. Huemm, aku benar-benar lapar" Kataku sambil menyuap sebuah gulungan nasi, mengunyahnya dengan nikmat.

Rasanya aneh saja. Dulu hanya untuk mendekatinya terasa begitu sulit sehingga aku malah sering menantangnya bertanding. Dan tiap kali menantangnya- aku tidak pernah menang sekalipun darinya. Terlebih lagi dulu Sasukepun sering sekali mempermalukanku hingga aku... urgh– menangis tidak terima. Tapi saat ini aku malah dengan mudahnya makan berdua ketika dia sudah menjabat sebagai siswa dengan status paling tinggi.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Katanya. Aku tersenyum dengan pipi penuh.

Jika dipikir-pikir aku dulu memang sangat lemah. Aku menjadi malu menyadari dulu aku cukup cengeng sebagai anak laki-laki, menangis tiap kali tidak berhasil menang dari anak yang lainnya. Nilai palajaranku juga paling rendah, Saking bodohnya semua orang selalu meremehkanku dan mengatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak cocok jika di bandingkan dengan Sasuke. Bahkan sampai ada yang mengejekku Omega tak terkecuali Sasuke sendiri.

Aku melirik pemuda tampan dengan surai hitam didepanku, memakan sushinya dengan tenang dan sopan, sama sekali tidak terburu-buru seperti yang aku lakukan. Saat makanpun pemuda Uchiha tersebut tampak elegan dan berkarisma salayaknya werewolf dari keluarga ningrat.

Aku akui dari lahir pemuda di depanku ini dianugerahi dengan kesempurnaan. Wajahnya sangat tampan dengan kulit mulus tanpa celah, ditunjang dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi ramping dan pastinya atletis itu. Semua Omega baik perempuan maupun laki-laki pasti akan terpikat dengan sosoknya. Jujur aku dulu juga sempat mengagumi sosok ini, dan mungkin sampai saat ini masih. Sasuke selalu berada di tingkat pertama - sementara aku ditingkat terakhir, Sasuke hebat dalam segala jenis olahraga – sementara aku berlari mengejarnya hingga terjatuh, Sasuke hebat dalam menangkap rusa yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuhnya – dan aku terpaku melihat bagaimana dia melakukannya. Semua orang mengaguminya dan dia selalu populer, hingga sekarang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS tidak ada yang dapat menentang perintahnya.

Wajar saja dulu orang-orang berkata aku seperti upil yang berusaha mengejar permata onyx.

Tujuanku dari dulu adalah untuk dapat disandingkan dengan Sasuke, dan sampai sekarangpun tidak berubah, walaupun setelah menginjak dewasa hal itu menjadi satu dari beberapa tujuan yang kumiliki. Pada saat ini aku sudah dapat dipastikan akan menjadi Alpha sejati, status kita sama, tidak ada lagi yang akan mengejekku Omega, bahkan aku sekarang lebih tinggi daripada Sasuke. Aku juga cukup populer walaupun baru dua minggu masuk, Semua gadis-gadis menyukaiku, semua orang kagum padaku karena telah tumbuh dengan sosok yang berbeda. Aku yang dulu bukanlah aku yang sekarang. Dulu di tendang sekang ku disayang. Dulu dulu dulu ku dipandang rendah, sekarang semua orang memuja.

Namun untuk mendapatkan status kepemimpinan - yang satu itu mungkin sangat sulit. Aku belum pernah berpengalaman memimpin sesuatu. Rasanya akan lebih mudah jika mendapatkan hal itu dengan batle. Untuk masalah bertarung; beberapa tahun ini aku belum pernah kalah dari siapapun kecuial Ojii-san. Tapi batle untuk memperebutkan posisi pemimpin hanya berada di dalam pack – untuk memutuskan siapa pemimpin selanjutnya. Sementara aku tidak termasuk dengan pack dari keluarga manapun karena yatim piatu. Tapi mungkin setelah aku mendapatkan Omega nanti.

"Aku harap sikap baikmu ini bertahan lama." Ucapku. Merasa was-was Sasuke akan kembali menindasku dengan menyuruh-nyuruhku lagi.

Sasuke melirik namun hanya diam saja, sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"Yeah.. jangan-jangan setelah ini kau akan menyuruhku bersih-bersih lebih banyak lagi sebagai pengganti sushi?"

"Tidak juga, tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan masih banyak yang dapat kau bersihkan." Sasuke menjawab kalimatku dengan santainya. "Aku sudah selesai membersihkan, jangan tambahi hukumanku lagi hanya karena tidak ikhlas memberikan sushi ini!" Sementara aku ogah kalau harus disuruh bersih-bersih lagi, bukannya hukumanku juga sudah selesai.

"Sayang sekali kau sudah hampir menghabiskannya."

"Kau sengaja ya Teme?" Masih sambil menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut aku menggerutu. Sungguh! Aku sudah capek bersih-bersih.

"Hahahh, aku hanya bercanda."

Aku tertegun manatapnya lebar dengan mulut penuh dengan sushi. Tidak salah? Sasuke baru saja bercanda? Jika aku tidak melihat wajahnya saat ini – pasti aku tidak akan dapat percaya; jika Sasuke bisa memiliki niat untuk bercanda. Rasanya seperti mimpi melihat ekspresi lain yang kini mampir di wajah stoic Uchiha Sasuke, yang bertahun-tahun aku menilainya sebagai bocah judes.

Apa setelah empat tahun lebih banyak perubahan di dalam diri Sasuke ya? Tapi senyumnya – aku tidak pernah membayangkan dia tersenyum selebar itu, lebih dari harapan; benar-benar indah, tidak hanya wajah itu terlihat sangat tampan, namun juga manis dan menggemaskan.

Perasaan gemas seperti lusa kemarin saat aku pertama kali melihat sosoknya setelah sekian lama datang lagi. Darahku berdesir dengan perasaan hangat melihat cara tertawanya. Debaran jantungku terasa semakin lama semakin keras. Aku tidak dapat mengerti, perasaan aneh ini baru pertama kali kurasakan, dan anehnya muncul ketika aku melihat pada Sasuke.

"Telan makananmu Dobe! Wajahmu lucu sekali."

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika tangan putih itu berada di pipiku.

"Di pipimu ada nasi." Ujarnya. Ibu jarinya menggiring sebutir nasi itu ke sudut bibirku dan aku menjemputnya dengan ujung lidahku untuk dikunyah bersama yang lain. Bau harum dan manis tercium. Entah darimana bau enak ini – bau ini membuat makanan yang kukunyah terasa lebih lezat. Tapi bau itu tidak bertahan dan segera menghilang.

"Enak?" tanya pemuda cantik itu sambil menopang dagu menatapku.

Entah ada gerangan apa sosoknya berubah lemah lembut seperti ini. Membuat pikiranku terhisap padanya.

"Uem." Akupun mengangguk seraya menelan makananku.

"Sushimu sudah habis sementara punyaku masih banyak. Bantu aku menghabiskannya." Sasuke menyodorkan gulungan nasi salmon itu ke hadapan mulutku – dan bau manis itu tercium lagi.

'apa sushinya memang tercium seenak ini?' Karena aku panasaran- akupun membuka mulut dan mengigit suapan tersebut, saking penasarannya jari Sasuke sempat masuk kedalam mulutku hingga dapat kurasakan.

"Bisakah kau bersabar untuk pelan. Lihat sushi-nya jadi remuk."

Tangannya tadi – seperti ada sesuatu.

Melihat remukan sushi di tangan Sasuke- dengan penasaran kumenarik tangan itu dan memakannya langsung dari telapak tangannya. Agaknya dia kaget ketika bibirku tertempel, tapi aku tidak peduli dan malah mengeluarkan lidah untuk menjilat sisa remah-remahnya.

Tidak salah lagi! Bau manis ini tercium dari tangan Sasuke. Baunya enak sekali, sehingga membuatku penasaran untuk menjilati tangan itu meskipun sudah tidak ada nasi yang menempel padanya. Tangan Sasuke sangat lembut, terasa nyaman, jari jemarinya juga lentik; putih, bersih dan harum. Tanpa sadar aku memasukannya ke dalam mulut satu persatu sambil lidahku membelit menjilatinya.

"Urgh~"

Aku tersadar dan mengerjab bingung – tangan Sasuke yang dari tadi kutahan sudah basah oleh air liurku. Apa yang aku kulakukan?

Aku menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapku beberapa detik dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Ma-maaf!" Segera aku melepaskan tangannya. Perasaan campur aduk segera menghantuiku. 'ugh, kenapa aku bisa-bisanya menjilati tangannya?'

"Kau jorok sekali sih Dobe!" Sasuke maraih tisu dan mengelap tangannya.

Aku tidak berani menatap kepadanya dan sibuk mencari pemandangan lain di sudut-sudut ruangan. Rasanya semakin aneh karena jantungku berdebar semakin kencang dari tadi. Harusnya aku tidak merasakan ini di dekat Alpha lain.

"Baumu enak sih... kau cuci tangan dengan sabun apa?" Tanyaku sambil menutupi salah tingkahku.

"Aku selalu membawa cairan pembersih tangan di sakuku." Jawabnya.

Aku sesekali meliriknya tanpa melihat Sasuke dengan jelas.

Ya Tuhan... kenapa jadi nervous begini?

...

" _Tadaima_!" kondisi rumah terlihat sepi sepulang sekolah. Tanpa pergi ke kamar terlebih dahulu aku langsung membuka isi lemari dapur; tapi sama sekali tidak ada ramen yang kucari. Giliran kini aku membuka lemari es – yaela! Kulkasnya juga kosong, bahkan telur satu butirpun tidak ada.

"urgh- aku lapar sekali." Setelah kegiatan klub yang lumayan melelahkan hingga pulang sekolah; aku berharap ada nasi yang mengepul panas untuk di makan. Tapi jangankan nasi, jii-san saja jarang belanja.

"Jii-san!" Panggilku terhadap orang tua asuh; satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganku tersebut. Memeriksa ruang tv dan kamarnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar. Bahkan jangkrikpun tidak menyahut.

Kemana perginya pak tua itu?

Aku melihat jam yang menunjukan sebentar lagi memasuki waktu makan malam.

Jangan-jangan saat ini Sennin mesum itu sedang berada di tempat biasanya. Itu artinya makan malam kali ini di luar lagi.

Segera aku pergi ke kamar dan berganti pakaian.

.

Aku memasuki bilik kedai tempat dimana Jiraiya Jii-san biasa nongkrong. Bau alcohol langsung mengepul di udara. Untuk hidung seekor serigala sebenarnya bau ini cukup menusuk. Tapi entah kenapa bangsaku malah meniru gaya hidup manusia yang tidak sehat, dan ikut ketagihan dengan minuman yang disebut anggur beras.

"Oiy Jii-san!" Panggilku, pak tua dengan rambut putih itupun menoleh.

"Ahh kau rupanya." Jawabnya, seraya meminum sake yang dituangkan seorang wanita pelayan di sampingnya. Tidak hanya satu, ada tiga wanita disini – mengitari pria tua itu. Seperti biasa, yang namanya Sennin mesum adalah guru dari orang-orang mesum. Lihatlah bagaimana dia menggoda wanita-wanita itu dengan muka merahnya yang terpengaruh alcohol.

"Berhentilah minum-minum dan bermain wanita! Pantas saja Baa-chan selalu menolakmu." Nasihatku seraya duduk di bantalan tatami sebelahnya.

"Kau itu bocah kemarin sore Naruto! Berani-beraninya menasehati orang tua." Semprot jii-san.

"Kau ingin minum sake atau jus jeruk seperti biasanya." Tanya wanita cantik yang menyodorkan botol kepadaku. Botol sake itu terlihat masih penuh, kelihatannya enak.

"Sake-"

"Beri dia jus seperti bisanya. Dia itu bocah tengik yang masih di bawah umur." Sela Jii-san, membuatku mengucrutkan bibir.

"Ini, silahkan!" Jusku telah dating, dan wanita yang mengantarnya dengan lembut menaruhnya di depanku, tak lupa untuk duduk di sampingku dengan posisi yang menempel. Mau bagaimana lagi, rumah makan ini juga adalah tempat seperti itu – bisnis untuk melayani plus memanjakan tamunya.

"Hmm.. baumu kuat sekali. Kau pasti belum mandi." Tebak wanita itu, dan – oh ya.. memang benar.

"Heheh, maaf jika aku bau." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal karena malu. Sebenarnya aku memang jarang mandi sih.

"Wuah.. iya! Baumu kuat sekali. Tapi aku menyukainya, bau Alpha muda sangat segar dan menggairahkan."

"err.." aku sedikit terkejut ketika wanita yang lain sudah mendekat di bawah ketiakku yang terangkat. Akupun segera menurunkan tangan sementara mereka berdua merapat padaku.

"Lihat dirimu! Tadi kau berani menasehati orang tua, sekarang kau malah merebut wanita-wanitaku padahal kau belum cukup umur." Omel Jii-san yang membuat lainnya tertawa.

"Araa… jangan cemburu. Kan masih ada aku." Rayu wanita yang masih setia bergelayut padanya.

"Memangnya kau umur berapa Naruto? Tubuh sebesar ini seharusnya sudah akan menginjak dewasa bukan?" Tanya wanita di samping kiriku sambil memenceti bahuku dan memperhatikan otot menonjolku.

"Enam belas tahun." Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa di kelilingi perempuan. Tapi jujur aku kurang tertarik dengan wanita yang lebih tua. Jadi sedikit aku merasa risih karena sungkan.

"Baru enam belas tahun? Tapi kau sudah tinggi dan sangat manly. Alpha lain di sekolahmu pasti tidak dapat mengalahkanmu." Mereka semakin menempel padaku hingga bau merekapun tercium sangat jelas.

Sepertinya mereka semua beta, karena dominan baunya tertutupi oleh parfum. Kepalaku sedikit menjadi pening, ruangan ini bercampur dengan berbagai macam bau dari alcohol, rokok dan parfum wanita. Sangat tidak menyenangkan di hidungku, membuatku ingin segera keluar, lalu menemukan sesuatu yang berbau enak, seperti bau tangan Sasuke misalnya. Mungkin lebih baik aku membeli cairan pembersih tangan seperti milik Sasuke. Tiba-tiba aku merasa merindukan bau tersebut.

"Maaf aku harus segera pergi."

Dua wanita itu mendongak dengan raut kecewa ketika aku berdiri dari tempatku."Yeah... kenapa? Padahal kau baru saja datang."

Mereka masih memegangi tanganku, namun aku tetap memohon permisi untuk berpamitan pergi. "Persediaan kosong, jadi aku harus pergi berbelanja."

"Kan bisa nanti saja."

"Hahah.. maaf. – oiy Jii-san! Minta uang belanjanya." Aku menjulurkan tangan untuk segera menerima uang. Pak tua itu menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukannya tadi pagi sudah kuberi?"

"Itukan uang sakuku, sedangkan keperluan dapur Jii-san juga menggunakannya."

Pak tua itu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Terimakasih." Aku tersenyum dan segera pergi.

.

"Obat cuci tangan , obat cuci tangan…" Nama benda itu terus terulang di otakku sambil mataku sibuk melompat pada satu botol ke botol lainnya. Aku tidak menanyakan merk apa yang dipakai Sasuke – jadi sekarang aku bingung memilih yang mana. Jika aku salah pilih percuma saja membeli sedangkan baunya tak sama. Sayang sekali kemasannya tersegel jadi tidak bisa untuk mencobanya satu per satu.

Apa sebaiknya aku bertanya dulu pada Sasuke besok ya?

 _Tep_. aku berjengit ketika sebuah tangan tersampir di bahuku dan segera menoleh. Kali ini aku tidak menjerit setiap kali sosok itu muncul, mempergokiku dan mengagetkanku tanpa persetujuan. Ini semua gara-gara hanya dengan melihat wajah itu- sudah sanggup membuat jantungku berlarian.

"Kau ada disini juga?" Bibir tipis itu berucap. Wajah mulus yang putih itu seperti biasanya, selalu tampan dan menawan.

"E-em iya."

Aku tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan Sasuke juga disini.

Onyx itu menatap botol yang berada di kedua tanganku. "Sedang memilih _hand sanitizers_?"

"Ohh ya.. apa nama merk yang biasa kau beli. Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya karena tidak tahu mana yang kau pakai."

"Untuk apa kau membeli obat yang sama denganku?" Tanyannya dengan heran.

"Tentu saja karena aku sangat menyukai baunya. Ayolah tunjukan yang mana!" Terangku tidak sabar.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku, beberapa saat kemudian dia menghampiri rak dan terlihat sedang mencari produk yang kumaksud.

Aku berdiri dengan rasa penasaran di sebelahnya.

"Ini!" diapun mengambil botol berwarna biru dan menyerahkannya kepadaku.

Botol itu bertuliskan 'Lifeman hand sanitizer'. "Yang ini ya.. terimakasih." Ucapku tanpa lupa untuk tersenyum- walaupun Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya begitu saja.

"Ohh ya, apa kau belum makan malam?" Tanyaku, berambut raven itupun menoleh. "Bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu? Tadikan kau sudah mentraktirku sushi, jadi sekarang gantian."

Alis hitam itu berkerut sedikit tampak tengah berpikir. "Baiklah." Aku tersenyum lima jari ketika dia mengiyakan ajakanku.

Aku duduk dan memeriksa barang belanjaan yang kutaruh dibawah meja. Bibi pemilik kedai membawa daging yang kami pesan dan sebotol sake.

"Kenapa kau membeli sake?" Tanya teman makanku yang kalian tahu siapa.

Aku hanya menyengir – memang sengaja memesannya. Walaupun Jii-san melarangku karena masih di bawah umur – sebenarnya aku sudah beberapa kali menikmati minuman beralkohol tradisional jepang ini. Lagian seorang Alpha tidak mungkin mabuk hanya gara-gara sebotol Sake.

"Hanya sedang ingin." Jawabku singkat sambil menyusun irisan daging di pemanggang.

Ibu pemilik kedai datang lagi dan menyerahkan segelas teh olong kepada Sasuke. "Kita kan masih di bawah umur Dobe!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Terserah kau saja." Ucapnya jengah.

Aku menuangkan sake itu ke dalam gelas kemudian menaruhnya di depan Sasuke. "Ayo cobalah! Mungkin kau akan suka."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah.. cobalah dulu!" Aku mengangkat gelas itu lagi dan meraih tangan Sasuke agar memegangnya.

Sasuke mengernyit, dia mendekatkan gelas itu lalu menciumnya, masih terlihat berpikir sebelum meneguk cairan itu.

Kernyitan yang lebih jelas tergambar di wajahnya ketika menyecap rasa sake.

"Bagaimana?" Aku ingin mendengar pendapatnya.

"Masih lebih enakan anggur." Pemuda raven itu meletakkan gelasnya dan beralih pada daging panggang.

Aku mengerjab. "Kau pernah minum anggur?" Tanyaku tidak menyangka. Tapi tidak mengherankan jika Sasuke juga sesekali pernah mencoba minuman alkohol yang mahal. Biasa… Anak laki-laki kan penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Tidak juga."

"Hah?" Aku melotot _sweatdrop._ Jadi sebenarnya dia pernah atau tidak?

"Aku hanya pernah mencium baunya."

Pertanyaannya membuatku tepuk jidat.

"Kalau hanya mencium sih – banyak yang pernah kucium namun tidak bisa kumakan. Coba tebak salah satunya apa!"

"Apa?"

"kentut."

Sasuke mendelik tidak suka." Jangan berkata jorok sementara kita sedang makan Dobe!"

"Maaf-maaf. Minumlah lagi sakenya!"

Aku merogoh obat cuci tangan yang tadi kubeli dan segera memakainya sedikit untuk digosokkan di telapak tangan. Ku dekatkan tanganku ke hidung untuk tidak sabar membauinya. Menghirup aromanya dan menghirupnya lagi.

Baunya memang mirip. Tapi serasa ada yang kurang.

"Sasuke! Boleh aku pinjam tanganmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin mencium bau tanganmu karena rasa baunya mungkin sedikit berbeda."

Sasuke manatapku datar beberapa saat – sebelum kembali berkutat dengan daging."

"Sebentar saja Sasuke!" Pintaku. Tapi pemuda stoic itu tidak juga menanggapi permintaanku.

"Tidak penting. Kita kesini datang untuk makan, jika kau tidak makan aku akan menghabiskan daging ini sendiri." Ketusnya.

Aku mengecukan bibir. "Huhh – dasar pelit!"

Kami memanggang daging dan memakannya dengan tenang. Hanya sedikit bahasan yang dapat kami bahas. Itu karena Sasuke pendiam dan cuek sekali, berbanding denganku yang tidak betah jika harus diam.

Sasuke menuang botol sake itu yang rupanya telah kosong. "Sudah habis Dobe." Ucapnya kepadaku.

Aku menatap pemuda itu heran. Tadi katanya tidak- tapi sekarang dia malah menghabiskan sake itu sendirian. Aku sangat ingat baru meminum satu gelas kecil tadi. Jadi semuanya Sasuke yang meminumnya.

Pemuda itu masih menatapku seperti memintaku untuk memesannya lagi.

"Baiklah akan kuambilkan." Tapi begitu aku berdiri – aku tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita yang datang dengan terburu-buru, tubuhnya cukup berisi hingga aku terpental dan kembali terduduk di kursi. Aku masih sempat melihat wanita itu juga sempoyongan ingin jatuh, tangannya berpegangan dengan meja namun kemudian tubuhnya terpental balik dan jatuh ke pangkuanku.

'urgh! Berat.' Tubuh wanita ini memang cukup gemuk rupanya. Kedua tangan berlemaknya tersampir dibahuku, sedangkan wajahnya masih tertunduk menempel di dadaku. Terasa sekali bebannya di paha. Rasanya seperti sudah jatuh, tertimpa gajah pula.

Aku menatap kesekeliling.

Dan mendapati semua orang kini melihat ke arahku, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang juga nampak terkejut. Situasi macam apa ini? aku jadi bingung harus berkata apa pada situasi semacam ini. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sendiri saja tidak pernah membayangkan untuk memangku seorang wanita yang agak- gemuk di tempat ramai seperti ini.

Harusnya wanita itu juga segera beranjak bukan? Kenapa lama sekali.

"Ano- maaf! Bibi tidak apa-apa?" Aku menggoyang bahu wanita itu. Dengan perlahan wanita itupun mendongak, wajahnya merah, dan menatap wajahku dengan sayu, bibir berlipstiknya bergerak dan berucap "Sentuh aku!"

Beberapa detik semuanya hening. Wajah wanita paruh baya itu menatapku dengan sangat hopeless, membuatku semakin tersadar dengan artinya barusan. "Hieehh?" Akupun menjerit dengan horor. Wajah menggoda bibi-bibi itu benar-benar mengerikan. Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka dengan wanita yang terlalu setengah baya.

"Kumohon!" Wanita itu meremas kaosku dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Bukan hanya itu, aku merasa sedang dibaui. Wanita itu menghirupi dalam-dalam aromaku hingga aku membeku dibuatnya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' aku tidak dapat mendorong wanita itu untuk menjauh dariku. Wanita tetaplah ibu dari anak-anak werewolf, sebagai lelaki sejati aku harus bersikap terhormat untuk tidak berbuat kasar.

Aku menoleh pada Sasuke dan mengisyarakan padanya untuk segera membatuku. "Sasuke, tolong aku!"

Pemuda raven itupun berdiri, namun ia tidak jadi melangkah ketika melihat seorang laki-laki besar menghampiri kami. Laki-laki itu menyentak wanita yang menempel di pangkuanku hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau Omega murahan!" Makinya dengan suara keras sambil menunjuknya hina. Aku hanya meneguk ludah melihatnya sudah bersimpuh di lanta seperti itu. Sepetinya bapak-bapak ini pasangannya. Dan selanjutnya tatapan penuh amarah itu beralih kepadaku, tangan besarnya menarik kaosku sehingga aku harus berdiri menatapnya wajahnya yang berewokan dari dekat.

"Berani-beraninya kau menggoda istriku."

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak sedang menggodanya atau apapun." Aku mengangkat kedua tangan di antara kami berharap pria itu melepaskan kaosku yang sebentar lagi robek, berharap dapat membicarakannya dengan baik.

Tapi pria itu malah semakin menjadi, berdesis dengan mata yang berkilat merah. "Kau pasti gigolo yang hidup dari seorang wanita. Tapi seharusnya kau tidak mengincar istriku." Geramnya dengan tuduhan yang tidak berdasar.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menggodanya."

"Diam kau brengsek! Mari kita selesaikan ini dengan bertarung."

"Apa?" Aku melirik pada sekeliling. Orang-orang melihat kami dengan tegang. Sedangkan aku sendiri kebingungan dengan situasi ini. Aku ditantang oleh seorang Alpha separuh baya, untuk memperebutkan wanita yang juga paruh baya yang tidak sama sekali ku kenal. Bisa menjadi se-absurd apalagi kondisi ini?

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendorong pria itu sehingga cengkramannya terlepas dariku, dan seseorang itu adalah Sasuke. Pemuda raven itulah yang kini mencengkram baju pria itu dan tanpa bosa-basi meninjunya dengan keras sampai pria itu tersungkur beberapa meter.

Semua orang terkejut tak terkecuali wanita yang masih terduduk di lantai, kesadarannya mungkin telah kembali.

"Sudah dia bilang jika dia tidak menggoda istri murahanmu pak tua!" Ucap Sasuke penuh menekanan.

Pria itu kembali berdiri dan melangkah cepat menghampiri Sasuke. "Bocah brengsek sialan!" Umpatnya. Namun sebelum dia menyerang Sasuke, pemuda raven itu sudah menendang duluan selangkangan pria itu "Arrgh!" dan tanpa memberinya ampun Sasuke menyatukan kepalan tangannya dan mengayunkannya keras terhadap punggung yang menunduk kesakitan tersebut hingga berguling di lantai.

"Arrgh! Sakit sekali brengsek!" Pria itu terlelungkup di lantai sambil memegangi sesuatunya yang sakit, tapi tetap saja sanggup untuk mengumpat.

"Begini saja kau sudah meringkuk. Bagaimana seorang Alpha lemah sepertimu bisa-bisanya menantang battle? Urus saja wanitamu itu! Untuk apa bertarung demi benda yang tidak bernilai!"

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan tertegun.

Pemuda yang tengah mengeluarkan sisi sadinya itupun menoleh ke arahku. "Bayar itu dan kita pergi dari sini!"

Seperti robot- aku menganguk dan mengeluarkan lembaran uang yang kutaruh dimeja. "Jangan lupakan belanjaanmu." Mengambil katung belanjaan, lalu mengikuti majikan keluar dari kedai. Sama sekali tidak ingin berargumen dengan remaja yang penuh percaya diri menghajar bapak paruh baya tersebut.

Setelah berjalan pergi dari kedai itupun aku baru tersadar. Cara yang digunakan Sasuke benar-benar efektif dan cepat, sangat menolong sehingga aku tidak perlu menerima tantangan untuk bertarung demi sesuatu yang ambigu. Sebelumnya aku memang selalu menerima tantangan dengan senang hati tanpa pernah kalah sebelumnya. Tapi dengan sebab akibat dan kondisi yang memalukan di tempat umum tersebut, siapa saja yang berada di posisiku juga pasti ingin menghindar.

"Kau benar-benar keren!" Pujiku terhadap pemuda raven di sebelahku ini. Namun yang mendapatkan pujian hanya melengos.

Dari dulu kemampuan Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak diragukan. Dia kuat dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam berbagai bidang. Dia bahkan sangat ahli sekali mempermalukan orang yang membuat keributan dalam beberapa menit saja, tidak peduli bahwa lawannya adalah Alpha dewasa, menghajarnya tanpa mengindahkan kesopanan jika tidak baik mempermalukan orang tua. Talentanya sama sekali tidak munurun. Hebat! Aku jadi mengaguminya walau dulu aku pernah menjadi korbannya juga.

"Ini juga salahmu Dobe! Kenapa baumu kuat sekali? Wajar saja jika wanita yang sudah menikah itu sampai menempel padamu." Ucapnya pedas dengan _death glare_ yang tersampir di onyxnya.

Aku mengangkat bahuku dan mencium aromaku sendiri. Memang iyasih.. aku belum mandi. Aku baru tahu jika tidak mandi dapat memancing masalah seperti barusan. Mungkin juga karena bauku semakin hari bertambah kuat. Biasanya itu terjadi karena siklus pendewasaan pada wolf Alpha yang masih belum matang.

"Aku pulang. Berhati-hatilah di jalan agar tidak dikeroyok bibi-bibi." Ucap pemuda raven itu, memperingatkan dengan wajah stoicnya sebelum berlalu pergi.

Aku melambaikan tangan walaupun Sasuke sudah tidak lagi melihat ke arahku. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit kecewa karena ingin berbincang-bincang dengannya sediki lebih lama lagi.

Yasudahlah, besok juga ketemu di sekolah. Ohya, besok juga ada hunting ritual.

...

..

.

 _Putih_

 _Semuanya serba putih, beberapa diantaranya bersemu merah, terlihat sangat lembut dan nyaman._

 _Tanganku menyentuh gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang bergeser menjauh. Mereka semua menghindari sentuhanku - seolah berkata jika bukanlah awan-awan dan gulali-gulali manis itulah yang seharusnya kuraih._

 _Aku kembali berjalan, menyerusuri kapas putih yang menjadi pijakanku. Mata biru sapphireku akhirnya menemukan kumpulan dari gumpalan awan yang sangat besar. Rasa panasaran muncul – dan akupun melangkah mendekatinya. Mataku menelusuri sudut gunung awan itu, hingga penglihatanku menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil, sesuatu yang lebih menarik dan bersinar._

 _Sepasang kaki, kulitnya yang putih bercahaya di balik awan, membuatku panasaran seperti apa sosok malaikat di baliknya._

 _Akupun semakin mendekat dan awan-awan itu perlahan bergerak memisahkan diri. Seperti tirai yang menunjukkan kejutan di dalamnya sedikit-demi sedikit. Kulit putih seseosok malaikat yang semakin jelas terlihat ketika awan-awan tersebut bergeser, membungkus tubuh rupawan sempurna tanpa cacat, bahkan terlihat lebih lembut dan nyata jika dibandingkan dengan gumpalan yang tidak bisa dipegang. Sosok itu duduk di singgasana kapas, terlihat sangat suci dengan tubuh indah layaknya malaikat. Membuatku ingin menghampirinya... dan menyentuhnya.. setelah melihat seperti apa detail indah sosok tersebut._

 _Malaikat tersebut rupanya memiliki rambut hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya. Poninya yang terlihat dengan helaian yang jelas tampak lembut, menempel dipipinya yang kini sedang menunduk._

 _Setelah semua awan menyingkir barulah malaikat itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya, hingga aku dapat melihat keseluruhan wajahnya yang elok bagai dewa setengah dewi. Matanya yang tertutup kemudian perlahan terbuka. Iris hitam permata onyx, mengerjab dengan durasi yang pelan beberapa kali. Tampak indah dengan kilaunya yang hitam; menghisap mataku hingga seluruh otakku terhipnotis; untuk hanya berpikir tentang sosok itu, yang rupanya sangat kukenal._

 _"_ _Sasuke?"_

 _Tangan putih dengan jemari lentik mengisyaratkan padaku untuk mendekat. Dia tersenyum menggoda ala malaikat hingga membuatku meneguk ludah. Kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya untuk memenuhi undangan. Menatap wajah itu dengan intens, tanganku di tariknya hingga bibirku memagut benda merah muda selembut kapas itu._

 _Lembut dan manis. Aku meyukainya. Terlebih aroma disekitarku tercium harum dan mengundang terdorong untuk merengkuh erat sosok yang tengah kupagut._

 _"_ _Naruto"_

 _Wajah itu, wajah yang sangat kukenal, namun dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Menatapku dengan pasrah namun menggoda, memohon kepadaku untuk menjadikannya miliknya. Hingga tak kuasa aku terbius dengan semua pesona itu, untuk menginginkannya, untuk segera mengklaimnya dan menggenggamnya selamanya._

 _Tangan lembut itu merengkuh leherku, medorongku untuk memeriksa dibagian mana biasanya tanda kepemilikan berada. Hindungku mengendusi lehernya yang harum, dan lidahku menjilat untuk menelusuri sepanjang jenjangnya. Sosok yang kurengkuh tengah mendongak dan mendesah, membiarkanku bebas mengeksplor permukaan tubuhnya yang lembut dan harum._

 _Hasratku membuncah, ketelusuri semua yang dapat kuraba, hingga aku mulai tidak sabar ingin bersatu dengannya._

 _Tanganku terus ke bawah dan terus ke bawah, meremas dua bantalan lembut sekenyal balon. Lalu merambat lebih ke bawah lagi dan menelusupkan jariku pada lubang surga di bawah sana._

 _"_ _Ahh~"_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

"Naruto! Oiy Naruto!"

 _Bluk_

Aku gelagapan ketika lubang hidungku tidak dapat menghirup udara. Sebuah bantal menahan mukaku - dan aku segera menyingkirkannya dengan terbangun panik.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Aku melotot pada si pelaku yang membekap mukaku dengan bantal yang tidak lain adalah Jiraiya jii-san.

"Jii-san mencoba membunuhku ya? Mengapa membekap mukaku dengan bantal sekuat itu." Teriakku di pagi-pagi begini.

"Kau tidak dengar jam weakermu berdering dari setengah jam yang lalu? Sementara jammu terus berisik aku mematikannya dan berusaha membangunkanmu Naruto. Tapi wajahmu yang berliur itu – terlebih gundukan basah itu." Jii-san melirik ke bagian selatanku. "Sungguh membuatku geli. Hahahh, kau benar-benar pemuda yang sehat rupanya." Ujar pak tua itu sambil menggeleng-geleng keluar ruangan.

Aku mengerjab bingung dengan kesadaran yang telah penuh. Boxerku benar-benar basah. Astaga.. aku tidak pernah bermimpi basah sebasah ini sebelumnya. Mimpi barusan benar-benar sesuatu.

Aku memutar otakku untuk menayangkan kembali seperti apa mimpi itu, dan sosok yang menjadi bintang mimpi basahku. Kulit putih bersinar, rambut hitam, dan mata onyx.

"Ergh – bukankah itu Sasuke?" Aku terngagah horor dengan sesuatu yang masih teringat jelas di otakku. Aku benar, sosok di mimpiku itu adalah sang Uchiha Sasuke, tidak salah lagi jika rambut hitam sependek itu memanglah dia.

Aku tidak dapat percaya semua ini. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala keras-keras.

Bagaimana aku dapat memasukkan seorang Alpha sebagai bintang mimpi basahku?

Apa insting wolfku tengah eror?

Seharusnya seorang Alpha tidak akan tertarik dengan Alpha yang lain. Itu sudah hukumnya. Karena aroma mereka tidak dapat mempengaruhi atau menimbulkan efek pada werewolf yang berstatus sama dengannya.

Jangan-jangan ada yang salah dengan wolfku?

Mengapa harus seorang Alpha seperti Sasuke? Kenapa bukan Shion atau Omega-Omega lainnya? Yang memiliki bantalan besar di depan dan bukan papan bidang milik laki-laki.

 **Author POV.**

Tidak hanya wolf Alpha Naruto yang miring, orentasi sexsual Naruto sepertinya juga ikut belok dalam sekejab mata. Hanya karena bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ketua OSIS yang tingkat keseksiannya terlalu tinggi hingga mampu untuk menghipnotis Alpha autis seperti Naruto.

XD.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Yaoi**

 **ABO**

 **NaruSasu**

Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Flat.

...

 **HAPPY NARUSASU DAY**

 **ALL HAIL NARUSASU**

.

.

" _Kochi!"_

 _DAG_

Suara bola sepak di tendang dari satu anak kepada anak yang lain. Bola tersebut menggelinding lincah di bawah sepasang kaki berbakat melewati setiap kaki lain yang ingin merebutnya. Menimbulkan decakan kesal dari mereka yang dengan mudahnya dikecoh hanya dengan gerakan sederhana.

"Hei! Hentikan dia!" Gerutu yang lain.

Beberapa anak yang siap menghadang langsung menyerbu sang pembawa bola. Mereka menghadangnya dari tiga sisi dan menyeringai yakin jika kali ini tidak akan lolos. Dua anak disisi kanan dan kiri meluncur dengan _tackle_ andalannya hampir secara serempak, mengira jika lolos dari _tackle_ pun targetnya tidak akan lolos dari dua anak lain yang sudah siap menyambutnya.

Semua temannya tahu anak itu sangat hebat. Kaki lincah yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan itu mengapit bola dengan percaya diri saat melompat ke udara meninggalkan lawan di bawahnya. Seorang anak yang sudah siap menyambutnya percaya mau sehebat apapun dia tidak mungkin lolos jika dikeroyok seperti ini.

Bibir tipis itu pun menyeringai. Kakinya dengan cepat merubah gerakannya – melambungkan bola di udara dan dalam satu tarikan kaki kanannya menendang keras bola tersebut lurus ke depan. Gerakan tubuhnya sangat indah – percikan keringat berkilauan di sekitar rambut ravennya yang mengudara di bawah terik matahari. Mata hitamnya terlihat tajam ketika anak itu yakin dengan tujuannya.

 _DUAGH_

Semua anak yang berada di lapangan melongo. Uchiha Sasuke memang selalu membuat mereka kagum, tapi mereka tidak menduga jika anak tersebut akan menendang bola tepat ke kepala anak yang ingin menghadangnya. Bola tersebut terpental setelah penghadangnya terjengkang ke belakang –tanpa membuang waktu anak berambut raven itu langsung menyongsong kembali dan menendang tepat menuju gawang.

Bola tersebut masuk tanpa sempat penjaga gawangnya bergerak.

"Wow! Kau sadis sekali Sasuke." Teman se-timnya mendekatinya untuk mendapatkan _h_ _i_ _gh_ _five_ \- mereka terlihat senang sementara tim lawannya hanya dapat menatap iba temannya yang terkapar di tanah..

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Tanya pemuda berambut nanas menolong temannya untuk bangun.

Anak berambut pirang itu memegangi wajahnya tepat dimana ia menerima hantaman bola. Kondisinya tidak terlihat baik di mata Nara Shikamaru yang sedang membantunya merontokan kotoran dari seragam bocah blonde tersebut. "Kau tidak apa 'kan?" Tanyanya sekali lagi dengan khawatir.

Anak itu hanya membisu sambil menggosokkan tangannya berharap perih dari wajahnya segera menghilang – beberapa kali Shikamaru dapat mendengar isakan membuat ia semakin khawatir. "Akan kuantar kau ke UKS" Baru saja Shikamaru akan membantunya berdiri bocah blonde tersebut sudah mendahuluinya dan berteriak.

"HUWAAA... ITU PELANGGARAN hiks- itu pelanggaraaann. Kau curang!"

Wajar sih jika sampai menangis – itu pasti sakit. Namun tidak merasa apa yang diperbuatnya adalah hal yang salah –mendengar tudingan tersebut Uchiha Sasuke si pencetak goal berbalik menatap temannya yang menangis dengan remeh. "Itu bukan pelanggaran! Bukannya kau memang berniat menghadangku? Harusnya kau bangga sanggup memblokir tendangan pertamaku walau ya... menggunakan kepalamu yang kosong itu."

"Ahahahh..." Teman-teman se-tim Sasuke ikut tertawa mengejek bocah pendek dekil yang menangis dengan protesan tidak terima tersebut –menepuk bahu Sasuke mengelu-elukan jika dia hebat dan tidak masalah dengan apa yang diperbuatnya sengaja atau tidak.

Setelah menerima hantaman bola –wajah coklat yang terbakar matahari itupun semakin merah karena menangis menahan amarah. "Tidak! Itu pelanggaran huk- kau se-ngaja hiks-ku tidak terima!"

Tidak ada satupun yang ingin mendukung Naruto walaupun hanya untuk mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari Sasuke yang telah menendang wajahnya. Bahkan Shikamaru yang menolongnya kini melengos malas. Berpikir ini akan jauh lebih mudah jika Naruto ikut dengannya ke UKS. Ayolah... melihat teman-temannya bertengkar itu hal yang terlalu merepotkan baginya. Terlebih tidak akan ada yang ingin melawan seorang Uchiha walaupun yang dilakukannya keterlaluan sekalipun.

"Jadi apa? Kau mau mengadukanku? Oi cengeng! Jika tidak bisa bermain sepak bola sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut. Kerjamu hanya mengadu saja. Setelah ini kau pasti berlari pulang mencari ibumu. Hahah dasar _Omega_. Lemah!"

"Iya. payah sekali!"

Sasuke mengejek dan yang lainnya ikut mencibir, merendahkan Naruto seolah tingkah lakunya sangat mengganggu.

Bocah di depannya hanyalah seorang _pup_ biasa. Tampilannya tidak begitu baik di mata mereka -Naruto pendek dan dia juga bodoh. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang pandai di akademis maupun non akademis. Dan satu hal yang tertanam di otak mereka adalah Uchiha salah satu _pack_ terpandang dimana hampir semua keturunan laki-lakinya adalah _Alpha_. Sasuke merupakan keturunan langsung dari pack tersebut –otomatis semua anak percaya jika Sasuke kelak akan menjadi seorang Alpha. Sistem kekuatan selalu berlaku baik bagi manusia maupun werewolf, baik anak-anak maupun dewasa. Anak-anak yang merasa dirinya kuat akan membuat _pack Alpha_ mereka sendiri dan bergabung dengan Sasuke yang dipercaya paling hebat di antara mereka. Walaupun pack tersebut hanyalah pack kelompok bermain.

Naruto dan Sasuke itu bagaikan langit dan bumi. Di mata semua orang Naruto itu hanyalah upil sedangkan Sasuke adalah permata. Jadi bagaimana bisa upil seperti Naruto selalu memiliki rasa percaya diri sebesar itu untuk menantang Sasuke? Sok penting banget padahal lemah. Itulah yang membuat sebagian anak-anak disana menilainya sebagai pengganggu pemandangan. Rakyat Jelata tidak tahu diri yang suka mencari perhatian.

"Huh dasar! Begitu saja menangis. Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Mereka kesal karena Naruto terus-terusan protes dan tidak memilih minggir saja. "Bermain bola jadi tidak seru lagi gara-gara si upil." Anak lemah seharusnya tidak berusaha berhadapan dengan yang kuat. Seharusnya Naruto tahu diri dan sadar akan terluka – dan jika terlanjur terluka seharusnya segera menyingkir bukannya malah keukeuh tidak terima. Mereka menganggap Naruto sajalah yang suka memancing keributan karena hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. "Kau benar. Harusnya kita tidak mengijinkannya ikut lain kali." Satu persatu dari mereka pun meninggalkan lapangan dengan rentetan ejekan.

Naruto masih terisak sambil menahan kepalan tangan di samping tubuhnya. Sempat bertatapan dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya rendah sebelum melengos pergi.

Shikamaru menghela nafas kemudian mendorong punggung Naruto agar beranjak dari tempatnya. "Jika sesakit itu ayo ke UKS!" Shikamaru adalah seekor pup yang netral disini walaupun terlihat ogah melihat sekitar. Jika semua pup ingin menciptakan pack bermain dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dia hanya ingin tidur daripada harus ikut-ikutan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang selalu mencari celah untuk menantang Sasuke. Apa bocah pirang itu masokis? Pikir Shikamaru. Padahal Naruto itu lemah dan selalu berakhir dipermalukan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto tidak pernah berniat menjadi cengeng. Air matanya hanya turun karena wajahnya terlalu perih. Gila! Sasuke memang sengaja menendangnya dengan keras tadi dan semua orang pasti menyadari hal itu. Itu sudah sering terjadi jika ada Sasuke dan Naruto pasti akan ada keributan –dan berakhir dengan teriakan tidak terima Naruto. Semua berawal dari Naruto yang selalu saja menantang Sasuke dan Sasuke akan dengan senang hati mempermalukannya. Beberapa anak berpendapat kadang-kadang itu cukup menghibur melihat si bodoh yang keras kepala dipermalukan –mereka bahkan terpancing untuk menambahi ejekan untuk lebih membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Sudah dibilang Naruto hanyalah upil di mata mereka. Sudah jelek, bodoh, lemah, keras kepala pula.

"Sasuke, tendanganmu tadi hebat sekali mengenai wajahnya. Lihat muka si upil tadi merah banget mirip kepiting bakar, ingusnya meleber kemana-mana lagi – iuwh! Hahahh" Keramaian masih menyertai Sasuke di perjalanannya menuju kantin. Mendengar perkataan dari kelompok anak yang mengikutinya hanya ia tanggapi dengan mengerutkan bibir acuh. "Iya. Coba dia dapat bertahan lebih lama, kita juga ingin mencobanya. Sayangnya dia cengeng sekali!" Sasuke tidak pernah berniat untuk melanjutkan cemo'ohan itu di sepanjang jalan, ia juga tidak pernah meminta agar anak-anak tersebut untuk mengikutinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan mereka mengikutinya dengan kehendak mereka sendiri. Lagipula ia bangga, diikuti banyak anak lain yang percaya jika dia cocok untuk menjadi pemimpin mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sehebat itu Sasuke? Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu walau dihadang beberapa orang sekaligus?" Tanya seorang anak di sebelahnya antusias.

"Kau ini pikun ya? Dia kan keturanan Uchiha, otomatis dia adalah calon Alpha tangguh!" Sahut anak yang lain.

Mendapatkan pujian seperti itu tentu saja membuat siapapun bangga tak terkecuali seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tahu darah dari keturunan hebat mengalir di nadinya. Ia pintar, ia kuat, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dan semua itu sudah ditakdirkan semenjak dia masih berupa bibit. Sasuke yakin kelak dia akan menjadi Alpha yang hebat seperti kakaknya, seorang Alpha yang sangat diandalkan di dalam _pack_ Uchiha – dan ayahnya yang merupakan pimpinan dari _pack_ tersebut.

Walaupun Sasuke masih seekor _puppy_ mengingat usianya baru 11 tahun – Sasuke memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi untuk menjadi seorang Alpha kelak. Seorang Alpha itu kuat – seperti dirinya, Alpha itu pintar – seperti dirinya, Alpha juga sanggup mempengaruhi yang lain – dan buktinya ada di sekelilingnya. Harusnya tidak ada yang bisa menantangnya. Tapi tidak dengan satu- satunya _pup_ berambut pirang teman sekolahnya yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Yeah Naruto Uzumaki. Pertama kali bocah pirang itu menantangnya sejak kelas satu Sasuke kira dia adalah anak yang kuat. Tapi hanya dengan satu pukulan bocah itu sudah menangis. Apa-apaan seorang _pup_ yang lemah berani menantangnya. Naruto bahkan lebih lemah daripada anak perempuan karena guru langsung membelanya saat itu. Tiap kali Sasuke mengingatnya membuatnya kesal, tapi tiap kali ia berhasil mempermalukan anak itu juga membuatnya senang. Sasuke memang heran bagaimana anak lemah itu selalu saja ingin menantangnya – apa untuk menarik perhatiannya? Ia simpulkan saja mungkin bocah pirang itu memiliki posisi otak yang terbalik. Kadang-kadang Sasuke merasa Naruto cocok jadi mainannya, walaupun dilempar bocah itu tetap kembali juga – dan mainan seperti itu cocok untuk diinjak-injak olehnya. Tidak ada yang bagus dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ayolah... dengan mata telanjang saja semua orang tahu seperti apa bocah itu. Naruto yang paling pendek di antara anak-anak lainnya, kulitnya juga dekil berwarna kecoklatan seperti tanah, belum lagi seberapa bodohnya diurusan pelajaran, jangan tanya lagi soal kekuatannya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka melaksanakan ujian berburu untuk kenaikan kelas –dan Naruto tidak mendapatkan apapun sama sekali. Jangankan menerkam kelinci –bocah aneh itu menangkap serangga saja tidak bisa. Karena Sasuke melihatnya sendiri waktu itu - Naruto sibuk menangkap kupu-kupu di ujian perburuan. Dasar bodoh! Mana ada seekor serigala makan serangga. Sudah dapat dipastikan olehnya jika kekuatan mereka jauh berbeda. Sasuke bangga karena berhasil menangkap seekor rusa berukuran besar saat itu. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum remeh saat melihat Naruto dimasukkan ke daftar anak-anak perempuan karena tidak mendapatkan apapun. Si lemah itu jika tidak beruntung menjadi seorang _Beta_ pasti akan menjadi seorang _Omega_. Status terendah yang banyak dibully werewolf lainnya dan hanya akan selamat jika seorang alpha mengambilnya. Tapi bocah sejelek itu, Sasuke yakin tidak akan ada _mate_ yang mau dengan Naruto.

Memikirkan soal itu Sasuke menjadi tidak sabar melihat status Naruto beberapa tahun lagi. Jika benar Naruto menjadi Omega mungkin dia tidak akan keberatan untuk mengambilnya, bukan sebagai _mate_ tapi sebagai budak mainannya.

...

Naruto menguap lebar di tengah pelajaran biologis yang diterangkan _Kur_ _e_ _n_ _a_ _i_ _-s_ _ensei_. Ia tahu dan ia sudah cukup mendengar tentang sistematika rasnya sendiri. Ia merasa kadang pengelompokan kasta di dalam kaumnya itu bukanlah hal yang adil – walaupun semua itu adalah takdir diciptakannya bangsa werewolf.

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Tuhan menciptakan mereka kaum werewolf dengan status yang berbeda satu sama lain. Keberadaan status tersebut tentu saja membuat kaum kuatlah yang berkuasa dan kaum lemah tertindas.

Kaum werewolf yang memiliki kedudukan paling tinggi tersebut adalah Alpha. Mereka yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pemimpin tentu memiliki kekuatan lebih dari yang lain. Dahulu kala Alpha adalah pimpinan pack yang harus ditaati, dan anggota lain yakni Beta dan Omega tidak berhak menentang keputusan Alpha. Namun beruntung perkembangan dunia _ABO_ sudah lebih modern saat ini. Mengingat mereka para werewolf telah lama berdampingan hidup dengan manusia –Alpha saat ini hanyalah sebatas status –walaupun untuk urusan pack masing-masing masih mengharuskan pemimpinnya seorang Alpha. Sedangkan dalam politik pada pemerintahan kota manusia dan werewolf baik Alpha dan Beta memiliki hak yang sama untuk memperebutkan status tertinggi. Jangan lupakan hal yang paling spesial dari seorang Alpha adalah mereka dapat membuahi pada saat _mating_.

Yang kedua adalah Beta. Beta merupakan penengah. Di dalam pack seorang Beta biasanya menjadi penasihat dari Alpha pemimpin. Jika Alpha terlalu ditaktor terutama terhadap Omega –Beta merupakan pencegah yang tepat, mereka netral dan juga memiliki kekuatan sehingga dapat melindungi Omega agar tidak tertindas. Beta biasanya seorang werewolf yang bijak dan sabar, mungkin salah satu alasannya adalah hukum alam tak mengizinkan mereka untuk dapat membuahi maupun dibuahi -sehingga takdir membuatnya lebih lapang dada daripada status lainnya.

Kemudian status yang paling bawah adalah Omega. Omega adalah mereka yang bertugas melahirkan dan membesarkan anak di dalam pack. Oleh sebab itu mereka ditakdirkan lemah layaknya seorang wanita. Kelemahan dan daya pikat Omega untuk manarik Alpha itulah yang membuat Omega kadang tidak mendapatkan persamaan derajat bahkan diskriminasi. Di zaman dahulu bahkan banyak Omega yang menjadi budak sex sehingga hidup menderita. Sungguh tidak adil bukan? Namun dari waktu ke waktu anehnya jumlah kelahiran Omega semakin berkurang. Itu disebabkan tidak semua betina memiliki rahim yang berkembang, dan pejantan yang berkemungkinan menjadi omega hanya merekalah yang benar-benar _fertile_. Mungkin salah satunya adalah pencemaran alam. Werewolf tidak dapat lagi menyalahkan manusia karena sejak dahulu mereka telah terbiasa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, serta tak dapat dipungkiri ikut memakai dan ikut andil dalam teknologi yang manusia kembangkan. Dan akhirnya di dalam perkembangan zaman modern ini persamaan derajat sudah semakin berkembang. Mengingat bagaimana sedikitnya para Omega terciptalah undang-undang kuat tentang perlindungan Omega, serta terdapat peraturan yang menekankan jika setiap Omega harus mendapatkan Alpha, itu semua demi kelestarian ras mereka sehingga ada hukum pidana berat bagi mereka yang melakukan kriminal.

Status dari werewolf tidak dapat ditentukan ketika mereka baru lahir. Status mereka akan terlihat ketika menginjak usia remaja. dimana rahim Omega akan mulai tumbuh antara umur 11 tahun sampai 15 tahun. Jika seorang werewolf lolos dari fase itu artinya mereka bukanlah seorang Omega. Dan seorang alpha akan tumbuh menemukan _knot_ yang tumbuh saat ejakulasi alami pertamanya mulai umur 12 tahun, tapi lebih banyak kasus seorang anak laki-laki baru mengalami mimpi basahnya sekitar umur 15 tahun. Kedua jenis tersebut akan mengalami _heat_ secara rutin setelah memasuki usia dewasanya. Rahim Omega akan matang di usianya yang ke lima tahun setelah rasa sakit pertama layaknya wanita yang sedang haid. Sedangkan Alpha baru akan mengalami heat rutinnya setelah ulang tahunnya ke 18. Itu artinya jika werewolf tidak melewati fase tersebut dapat dipastikan jika ia seorang beta.

Mata biru Naruto melirik anak berambut raven di bangku tak jauh dirinya. Semua orang yakin jika Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi seorang Alpha - walaupun itu belum tentu. Naruto akui jika pup satu itu adalah yang terpandai di kelasnya juga pintar dalam segala jenis olahraga. Naruto selalu ingin menjadi anak seperti Sasuke dan mendapatkan banyak teman. Tapi ia tidak pernah satupun bisa menang dari keturunan Uchiha tersebut. Semua orang mengatainya lemah bahkan sampai menyebutnya seorang Omega. Sudah Naruto bilang kan dunia ini tidak adil yang kuat akan merendahkan yang lemah. Padahal status mereka masih belum dapat ditentukan. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu pesimis dengan dirinya sendiri karena ia yakin akan menjadi kuat di masa depan nanti jika rajin berlatih. Dan tujuannya adalah menjadi yang paling kuat dan paling populer sehingga Sasuke dapat mengakuinya.

Kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah terkadang Naruto memang merasa iri –tapi dibalik itu semua ia kagum dengan anak berambut raven itu meskipun sering ia tepis. Bahkan di mata Naruto pun Sasuke merupakan sosok yang keren. Anak manusia serigala itu memiliki mata yang bagus menatap lurus ke depan dan selalu yakin dengan dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke pup yang paling sempurna dan rupawan menurut banyak orang.

 _Tuk_

Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam bola kertas. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak mendelik ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau lihat bodoh?" Anak itu mengancamnya dengan jari tengah. Naruto kembali membenarkan posisinya untuk menghadap ke depan, tidak mempedulikan anak yang usil itu. Anak itu mendesis dan sekali lagi melempar gumpalan kertas kepadanya. Naruto berbalik menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik kantong matanya sebagai tanda ledekan.

Alasan Naruto untuk selalu menantang Sasuke adalah di samping karena ia merasa gemas melihat Sasuke sementara orang-orang mengelu-elukannya. Namun Naruto juga ingin menarik perhatian sang Uchiha agar mau menoleh kepadanya. Tapi tiap kali ia diacuhkan, tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Naruto untuk menantang anak berbakat tersebut. Si Uchiha itu memang sombong karena tidak mau berteman dengan anak yang bodoh.

"Sasuke, ayo ke lapangan! Anak-anak sudah menunggu kita latihan tanding basket."

Jam pelajaran telah usai. Semua anak sudah keluar kelas, sebagian dari mereka mungkin akan langsung pulang ke rumah dan beberapa yang memiliki ekskul masih berada di sekolah. Naruto berjalan di koridor yang kebetulan beberapa meter di depannya Sasuke tengah berjalan bersama anak-anak yang mengajaknya bermain basket. Melihat mereka bergerombol seperti itu rasanya Naruto ingin berlari dan mendorong mereka semua. Tapi sedang tidak _mood_ memancing keributan, mata Naruto hanya dapat memperhatikan dari belakang.

"Maaf, hari ini aku tidak enak badan dan harus segera pulang ke rumah." Sasuke menolak ajakan mereka dan menjauhkan tangan sok akrab yang ingin merangkulnya. Sasuke memang tidak bisa keberatan untuk berteman dengan mereka –tapi satu hal yang membuat Sasuke risih adalah _skinship_.

"Apa kau sakit Sasuke? Tidak biasanya kau tidak anak badan."

Dipikir-pikir Sasuke memang tidak pernah izin sakit sebelumnya. Kebanyakan Alpha biasanya memiliki fisik yang kuat dan antibiotik di tubuh mereka tidak membiarkan untuk terkena flu. Tapi Sasuke bukan Alpha, dia masih seekor anak serigala, menjadi sakit bukanlah hal yang harus diherankan bukan. "Jangan-jangan kau salah makan?"

Sasuke kembali mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dimakannya tadi pagi. Ibu dan ayahnya sedang tidak ada di rumah –mereka tengah menghadiri rapat seluruh pack di luar kota mengingat ayahnya adalah pimpinan. Dan sebagai mate ibunya berhak mengikuti suaminya karena kebanyakan pasangan mate apalagi yang harmonis seperti mereka tidak dapat pergi jauh dari satu sama lain. Jadi tinggalah hanya Sasuke dan kakaknya Itachi yang berada di rumah. Sasuke mengira jika mungkin kakaknya memberikan daging yang sudah kadaluarsa tadi pagi. Mengingat daging tersebut adalah daging mentah yang diawetkan sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot memasaknya.

"Mungkin."

Sasuke sudah merasa perutnya agak tidak nyaman sedari pagi. Tidak mungkin ia terkena magh.

"Kalau begitu kita duluan ya Sasuke, dan besok kau harus ikut." Salah satu anak tersebut menepuk bahu Sasuke sebelum berlari mendahului. Mereka seperti bersemangat sekali menuju lapangan. Dasar anak-anak tetaplah anak anak, tidak ada perbedaan antara manusia dan werewolf walaupun sekolah dasar tempat mereka ini hanya dikhususkan untuk anak-anak serigala.

Di perjalanan pulang melewati trotoar yang tidak begitu banyak kendaraan Sasuke memegangi perutnya yang semakin melilit – bukan rasa nyeri seperti ingin buang air besar. Jika pun magh- perih itu tidak berada di lambungnya, lebih tepatnya berada di bagian perut bawahnya. Mungkin ususnya bermasalah. Sasuke merutuki perutnya sendiri karena tidak mendukungnya untuk berjalan cepat. Awas saja jika kakaknya itu benar memberikan daging busuk kepadanya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke merutuki Itachi, biasanya anak berambut raven itu sangat mengagumi dan patuh seperti adik yang penurut. Mungkin karena ia tidak pernah mendapatkan rasa sakit seperti ini sebelumnya sehingga ia mengutuk segala sesuatu yang mungkin menjadi penyebab sakit perutnya. jika terus seperti ini, ia tidak akan segera sampai ke rumah. Sasuke berusaha menggerakan kakinya agar tetap berjalan sementara menekan tangannya kuat-kuat di perutnya.

 _Tep_

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika seseorang berdiri menghadang jalannya. Sasuke mendongak dan dapat melihat seorang pria paruh baya tidak berniat memberi Sasuke ruang untuk lewat.

"Permisi pak, bisa minggir sedikit?"

Pria itu tidak bergeming. 'Apa lagi sekarang?' Perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya yang sudah berat kini semakin menjengkelkan karena tertunda. Sasuke berniat turun ke jalan aspal untuk mengambil jalur lain, tapi tiba-tiba pria itu menangkap bahunya dan mendorongnya membentur pagar pembatas taman.

Sasuke menatap ngeri ketika melihat sepasang mata itu berkilat merah menatapnya intens. Seperti ada sesuatu yang merasuki pria itu dan butuh pelampiasan. Dan jangan bilang dia adalah targetnya. Serius- Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan itu akan terjadi padanya. Pria itu tidak membiarkannya pergi dan malah memperangkapnya antara pagar dan tubuhnya yang berkali lipat lebih besar dari anak serigala seperti Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan menahan anak kecil di tengah jalan seperti ini?"

" _Grrrrr_..." Geraman serigala dewasa keluar dari pria itu. Ini benar-benar bukanlah hal yang main-main. Apa werewolf dewasa itu tidak memahami hukum pidana di jaman ini? Seharusnya orang yang melihat akan menolongnya saat ini juga. Tapi apa-apaan sekarang jalanan terlihat sangat sepi seperti di hutan saja padahal ia berada di dalam kota.

Sasuke merasa terancam, ia ingin mengeluarkan wolf-nya tapi tidak bisa akibat sakit perut. Jikapun ia dapat melawan, Sasuke tidak yakin dapat lolos sementara kemungkinan pria di depannya adalah seorang Alpha.

Tidak menjawab pria itu malah menyeringai. "Aromamu enak sekali… bagaimana bisa ada Alpha yang tahan berselisihan jalan dengan anak Omega sepertimu?" Suara berat pria itu membuat Sasuke bergidik. Terlebih apa maksudnya ucapan pria tersebut. Sasuke tidak mengerti! Baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang memanggilnya Omega. Tentu saja Sasuke yakin jika pria ini hanya sedang mabuk. Jangan-jangan pria ini pedofil yang hobi menyerang anak werewolf yang statusnya belum terlihat.

"Menjauh dariku! Kau orang gila…"

Sasuke berusaha mendorong orang itu dengan kedua tangannya, tapi dengan tenaga yang tidak fit, tubuh besar itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Sasuke semakin kalut. 'Apa-apaan ini padahal ia hanya ingin pulang. Perjalanannya dihambat sementara ia depresi dengan rasa sakit'. Rasanya Sasuke ingin mencabut pagar di belakangnya untuk dihantamkan kepada pria di depannya kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga.

Pria itu menangkap kedua tangannya hingga membuat Sasuke jijik. Sasuke kurang menyukai kontak fisik, dan rasanya ia ingin muntah ketika pria itu mendekatkan kepala padanya. Bau werewolf dewasa membuat perutnya semakin tidak karuan. Jika tidak ada yang menolongnya –rasanya ia ingin pingsan saja, dan membiarkan orang itu membawanya? Tentu saja tidak! 'Ayolah…! Kemana semua orang? Padahal ini kan di tengah jalan.' Rengek Sasuke sementara ia menutup matanya tidak ingin melihat rupa serigala dewasa itu.

 _BUGH_

"Menjauh darinya!"

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia melihat pria itu terdorong beberapa langkah. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut teman sekolah yang biasa ia rendakanlah yang tengah menolongnya. Bocah itu menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya berlari untuk menabrakkan bahunya pada pria itu agar menjauh darinya. Tapi bagaimana seorang _pup_ seperti Naruto dapat melawan Alpha dewasa.

Sasuke segera ingin menjauh walau perutnya masih tidak berkompromi. 'Bodoh! Harusnya bocah pendek itu memanggil werewolf lain untuk menolong. Bukan malah melibatkan diri dalam bahaya. Bisa apa dia?'

Pria itu menggeram karena merasa kegiatan berburunya terusik "Kurang ajar! Bisa-bisanya anak anjing sepertimu sepertimu melawanku." Tangannya besar itu dengan cepat menjambak rambut pirang dihadapannya- membalik tubuh kecil itu dan mengunci leher Naruto dengan lengannya.

"Akan kupatahkan lehermu jika terus mengganggu! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya mengendalikan Alpha jika sudah terpancing."

"Lepaskan pak tua!"

Ancaman pria itu terdengar sungguh-sungguh. Sasuke menatap ngeri melihat Naruto berusaha berontak " Larilah Sasuke!" Tapi teman sekelasnya itu berteriak agar dia lari. Apa sebegitu lemahnya otak Naruto untuk memahami kondisi, bocah itu bisa benar-benar kehilangan nafasnya dalam beberapa menit, tapi malah menyuruhnya untuk lari. Apa yang harus dilakukannya jika sudah seperti ini? Jika saja ia dalam kondisi fit ia dapat melakukan _shifting_ untuk menggigit pria itu kemudian membawa Naruto pergi sejauh-jauhnya. "Ugh!" Tapi rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi, jadi mana mungkin ia kuat lari.

"ARGH!"

Sasuke terkejut jika rencana yang ada dipikirannya kini sanggup terjadi. Tapi bukan dia yang menggigit pria itu, yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Dia berhasil mengigit lengan pria itu dan meloloskan diri.

"Anak kurang ajar!"

Sebelum pria itu kembali mendekat terdengar geraman khas dari Naruto sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi serigala berbulu oranye. Dengan bentuknya yang kecil, serigala itu melompat dan mendaratkan telapak kakinya dimuka pria itu. Pria yang kaget itu terjengkang ke belakang dengan kepala duluan mendarat di lantai.

"Argh sialan! Kepalaku."

Sementara si pria merintih kesakitan, Naruto segera berlari ke arah Sasuke. Serigala dengan tubuh yang masih kecil itu menyodorkan punggungnya dan Sasuke segera naik ke atasnya. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh serigala coklat a.k.a Naruto berlari. Sasuke menengok ke belakang dan mendapati pria tadi menggelengkan beberapa kali kepalanya yang terbentur – mungkin kewarasannya sudah kembali.

"Apa dia mengikuti kita?" Tanya Naruto. Sambil memperlambatkan larinya diantara semak-semak. Mereka mengambil jalan memutar melewati lahan kosong yang masih banyak ditumbuhi pohon.

Sasuke menengok ke belakang dan mengendus udara di sekitarnya "Sepertinya tidak. Ugh! Tubuhmu kecil sekali, aku hampir jatuh beberapa kali Dobe!" Jika saja ia menaiki tubuh yang lebih besar mungkin perutnya tidak akan semakin terguncang di sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

"Iya maaf tubuhku kecil, tapi lariku tetap cepat bukan?! Jika bukan karena aku kau tidak akan lolos dari pria yang sepertinya Alpha dewasa itu."

Sasuke tidak ingin mengakui jika ia berhutang pada Naruto. 'Ia diselamatkan oleh anak yang lebih lemah darinya' jika anak di sekolahnya tahu- statusnya mungkin akan jatuh dan tidak akan ada lagi yang memanggilnya calon Alpha. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sasuke bersyukur Naruto mau menolongnya. Pria tadi seperti seorang kriminal yang mungkin biasa melecehkan Omega dan anak-anak.

"Perutmu masih sakit?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar bocah tidak peka kondisi seperti Naruto mengetahui kondisinya. Kepala serigala itu menoleh kebelakang untuk mengecek keadaannya. Masih dengan memegangi perutnya Sasuke berusaha duduk di atas tubuh serigala Naruto. "Masih" ringisnya. "- Antarkan aku pulang ke rumah!"

"Baiklah _tuan_... aku akan berlari sekuat tenaga agar cepat sampai." Ucap Naruto layaknya kuda yang baik.

 _Plak_

"Auw! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku Sasuke?" Naruto mengaduh ketika kepalanya digeplak dengan sadisnya. Kuda saja dipukul pelan di samping pantatnya. Tapi dia bukan kuda dan tidak terima jika dipukul seperti itu.

"Dobe!"

"Apa mau kuturunkan disini?"

"Bukan itu idiot! Maksudku itu jangan terlalu cepat. Kau tahu postur berlarimu sungguh buruk? Langkahmu membuat perutku bertambah sakit."

Naruto mendengus tidak suka. "Jika begitu jelaskan dengan lembut Sasuke! Kau ini sudah kutolong tahu, harusnya berterimakasih."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Lagi-lagi ia diingatkan jika dirinya telah berhutang pada Naruto, dan niat buruknya untuk terus mempermainkan Naruto di masa depan menjadi berkurang. Naruto mungkin akan membeberkan hal ini pada yang lain.

"Jika kau ingin aku berterima kasih padamu dapatkah kau berjanji satu hal?"

Naruto mengernyit mendengar perkataan itu. "Kau ini aneh sekali... hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih saja malah mengajukan syarat."

Sasuke menekuk bibirnya sementara sebelah tangannya masih menekan perut. Naruto tetap berjalan walaupun pelan. "Baiklah! Aku berterima kasih padamu karena membantuku kabur dari pria itu dan ermm… memberikan tumpangan. Dengan tubuh sekecil ini pasti berat bagimu."

Naruto memutar bola mata dalam sosok serigalanya. "Tidak seberat itu."

"Maka dari itu aku mohon agar kau tidak menceritakan hal ini pada yang lain."

Kali ini Naruto memutar otaknya. Sasuke tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui hal ini terjadi padanya. Dasar, apakah harga diri Uchiha setinggi itu?

"Aku akan melakukan apapun di masa depan untuk membalas pertolonganmu ini."

"Baiklah..."

Setiap orang pasti tidak ingin penilaian orang-orang turun terhadap personalianya. Mengingat seberapa banyak Sasuke mempermalukannya- seharusnya Naruto mengambil ini sebagai kesempatan. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak membutuhkan itu dan lebih ingin menyimpan hal ini. Mungkin Naruto bisa menagih janji Sasuke itu di masa depan kelak.

"Kakak! Ugh kakak!" Sasuke berusaha memanggil Itachi di perjalanannya melewati perkarangan rumah. Ia tidak bisa bersabar lagi dengan perutnya yang berkedut nyeri.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka namun bukan sosok Itachi yang keluar. Seorang wanita berciri fisik tidak berbeda dari Sasuke menghampiri dengan raut terkejut ketika menyadari anaknya dalam kondisi kurang baik. Uchiha Mikoto adalah ibu dari Sasuke, merupakan keturunan Uchiha yang menikah dengan pemimpin pack Uchiha yakni Fugaku.

"Kaasan... sudah pulang?"

"Tadi pagi- kau kenapa nak?" Melihat anaknya berjalan kepayahan memegangi perutnya – Mikoto segera membawa putra bungsunya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Perutku terasa sakit sekali Kaasan..."

Tangan lembut wanita itu mengusap dahi Sasuke dan dengan khawatir berusaha memahami kondisi putra bungsunya itu. Jarang sekali Sasuke sakit, terakhir kali anaknya itu sakit adalah beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika Sasuke memaksakan diri belajar shifting dan berburu agar diakui sama seperti kakaknya. "Dibagian mana yang sakit? Disini atau disini?" tanya Mikoto sambil menempelkan tangannya di perut atas Sasuke kemudian berpindah ke bawah.

"Iya disana. Tapi rasanya aku tidak ingin buang air besar. Mungkin ususku bermasalah-"

Rasa sakit dibagian perut bawah. _'Ini tidak mungkin kan?'_

Mikoto memutar otaknya dan berusaha mengecek kondisi Sasuke yang lain. Hidungnya bergerak membaui udara, dan benar tercium aroma manis dari anaknya. Sejak kapan anak bungsunya itu berbau seperti ini?

"Astaga Sasuke!" Mikoto mulai memahami ini. Bau ini semanis bau miliknya yang merupakan seorang omega. Feromon pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh anak bungsunya.

Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan tatapan panik ibunya. "Kenapa?"

"Kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit besok."

Apakah kondisinya separah itu?

"Kenapa ke rumah sakit?" Mendengar ibunya berkata seperti itu membuat Sasuke ikut panik. Bagaimana jika dirinya terkena penyakit mematikan sebelum menjadi seorang Alpha? Kenapa ibunya berkata seperti itu dan dengan muka seperti itu? Seharusnya ibunya tidak menakut-nakutinya.

"Itachi! Itachi?!" Apa-apaan sekarang wanita itu malah berteriak memanggil kakaknya layaknya mereka berada di dalam hutan. Rumah mereka masihlah berbangunan tradisional Jepang walaupun cukup luas – seharusnya jika kakaknya berada di rumah ibunya tidak perlu berteriak.

"Ya Kaasan?" Itachi datang tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Tidak biasanya ibu mereka yang lemah lembut berteriak sehingga membuatnya khawatir. "Ada apa" Tanyanya ketika melihat raut kedua anggota keluarganya yang tidak biasa itu. Itachi menyingkap poninya yang berantakan ke belakang sambil berusaha menebak.

"Bawa adikmu beristirahat di kamarnya." Perintah ibu dari dua anak tersebut.

"Sasuke kenapa?" Itachi mangamati adik semata wayangnya dan menyadari jika dari tadi Sasuke memegangi perutnya. Ia ingin bertanya apa perut Sasuke sakit dan kenapa bisa sakit? Tapi layaknya adik kakak yang memiliki telepati- Sasuke menggeleng tidak tahu dengan raut wajah memelas agar kakaknya mengerti jika ini memang sakit.

"Aku akan memangil dokter Tsunade. Kau harus diperiksa Sasuke."

Kedua anak itu tidak segera beranjak ke kamar malah menatap ibunya dengan tanda tanya. "Bukankah Tsunade dokter spesialis Omega?" Tanya Sasuke karena telah bertemu dengan dokter wanita itu beberapa kali ketika ibunya memiliki keluhan.

"Justru itu Sasuke harus diperiksa untuk memastikannya."

Sasuke manatap kakaknya, dan Itachi balas menatapnya dengan dugaan yang sepertinya sudah tersampir di matanya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, namun kemudian langsung mengadu dan memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Tidak mungkin Kaasan! Tidak seharusnya Kaasan memanggil spesialis Omega. Harusnya Kaasan memanggil dokter kesahatan saja." Ucapnya yang tidak berani menebak apa maksud ibunya.

"Sayang... kau tahukan keluarga werewolf tidak pernah memanggil dokter lain kecuali spesialis Omega ke rumah." Ujar Mikoto. Karena biasanya para Beta apalagi Alpha jarang sekali sakit hingga tidak memerlukan kunjungan dokter ke rumah. Jika mereka terkena penyakit biasanya akan langsung dirawat di rumah sakit karena werewolf sanggup menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah Kaasan." Sasuke berusaha merebut handphone dari tangan ibunya tapi gagal.

"Harus ada yang memeriksa kondisimu nak... Biarkan ibu menelepon Tsunade dan kita lakukan tes darah besok."

"Apa-apaan sih Kaasan! Kaasan mengira aku adalah seorang Omega? Itu tidak mungkin kan?" Sasuke menatap kakaknya meminta persetujuan pendapat jika itu memang tidak mungkin terjadi. Semua orang mengatakan padanya jika mungkin dia akan menjadi seorang Alpha. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah jauh jatuhnya?

Itachi tidak menjawab. Alpha yang hampir menginjak usia dewasa itu malah menatapnya terus menerus tanpa berniat membuka mulut.

Sasuke terduduk.

"Sasuke sayang.. perutmu sakit bukan? Itu harus diperiksa, agar kita bisa mengambil langkah untuk menanganinya."

Sasuke diam saja layaknya anak yang sedang ngambek. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa terima ini. Ia harusnya Alpha bukan? Lalu kenapa ibunya mengira dia adalah seorang Omega hanya karena mendapatkan sakit perut?

"Sasuke anak pintar bukan? Pasti sudah tahu dari buku pelajaran jika rahim yang mulai tumbuh pada Omega akan membuat rasa sakit tiap bulannya seperti manusia wanita yang sedang haid."

"Tidak Kaasan! Dugaan seperti itu tidak berdasar. Ini hanyalah karena aku salah makan. Daging yang diberikan Aniki pasti sudah busuk tadi." Elak Sasuke. Dia menatap tajam kakaknya karena tidak membelanya dari perdebatan ini, dan mungkin memang salah kakaknya.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya mendapatkan adik yang biasanya penurut kini malah menyalahkannya. Sementara Mikoto juga menatapnya seperti bertanya apakah itu mungkin. "Tidak mungkin daging itu busuk. Aku baru saja mendapatkannya kemarin dari hutan belakang dan mengawetkannya sendiri." Itachi menjelaskan. Dan memang wilayah kediaman pack Uchiha dekat dengan hutan, tapi bukan berarti hutan itu milik mereka. Hutan itu milik umum dan semua orang berhak berburu di sana.

"Tidak. Ini pasti gara-gara makanan!" Sasuke masih tidak dapat terima. Ia menatap kedua anggota keluarganya seperti akan segera menangis jika mereka masih menduga dirinya akan menjadi Omega.

"Kaasan" Anak sulung itu berbisik kepada ibunya. "-sebenarnya baunya terasa terlalu manis."

"Iya Itachi. Kaasan juga menciumnya."

Sasuke menatap horor. Baunya manis? Jadi itukah alasan seorang Alpha dewasa tadi menyerangnya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya berharap jika semua ini hanya mimpi. Namun ia tidak segera terbangun dari tidurnya karena semua ini kenyataan.

"Ughk. Perutku sakit. Aku ingin buang air besar sekarang juga. Jadi ini tidak mungkin pertumbuhan rahim! Rahim apanya? Hahah, dan jangan pernah Kaasan menelepon dokter Tsunade!" Teriak Sasuke sambil berlari ke dalam rumah.

Apa-apaan ini? Jika ia menjadi Omega tidak mungkin ia dapat membuktikan diri terhadap ayahnya. Ia juga tidak akan sanggup menyusul kakaknya yang terus menjadi kebanggaan. Akankah punggung Itachi akan semakin meninggalkannya?

Itachi menatap ibunya yang tengah memasang raut khawatir.

"Tidak apa Kaasan. Kita masih harus tetap menelepon dokter Tsunade." Itachi mengusap kedua bahu ibunya agar wanita itu segera mengambil tindakan.

"Sasuke itu anak yang hebat, sepertimu Itachi." Seraya tersenyum Mikoto mengusap sebelah pipi anak sulungnya itu dari samping dengan pandangan yang masih menatap arah Sasuke berlari. "Semuanya mengira jika dia akan menjadi seorang Alpha. Mungkin ini berat karena tiba-tiba semuanya berubah. Tapi apakah kau tahu satu hal? Dari dulu ibu selalu menginginkan anak perempuan dan terus membuat program hingga saat ini." Ucap wanita itu tiba-tiba menatap Itachi dengan berbinar. Dia tahu ini memang sangat mungkin. Semua perempuan dari Pack Uchiha selalu menjadi Omega karena tingkat kesuburan mereka yang tinggi. Mungkin karena kehidupan mereka dekat dengan alam sehingga pejantanpun memungkinkan untuk menjadi Omega. "Tapi Kaasan senang jika Sasuke ternyata adalah Omega. Itu berarti tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan anak yang bisa diajak berbagi cerita dengan Kaasan, lalu kita akan belajar, memasak, menjahit, membantu Kaasan di rumah dan sebagainya."

"Ohh..." Itachi tidak menduga jika ibunya bisa jika memiliki pikiran yang nakal. Di balik sisinya yang lembut, kenyataannya Mikoto memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan anaknya untuk sesuai yang dia inginkan. Mikoto pastikan dokter Tsunade akan memeriksa Sasuke nanti, walaupun anak itu masih bersikeras. Itachi tidak pernah meragukan ibunya. Tapi apakah ibunya akan bersenang-senang dengan penderitaan Sasuke?

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Kaasan juga merasa khawatir soal itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak mungkin mengingkari kodratnya."

Itu benar. Itachi hanya merenung.

 _BRAK BRUGH_

Suara keributan terdengar di dalam kediaman mereka. Sepertinya Uchiha junior mereka sedang mengamuk saat ini.

Selanjutnya dokter Tsunade memang berhasil memeriksa Sasuke dan menganjurkan agar melakukan ronsen dan tes darah sebagai konfirmansi lebih lanjut di rumah sakit – tapi anak itu menolak. Daripada menjadi Omega Sasuke merasa lebih baik dia terkena penyakit mematikan saja, dan berkat keegoisannya itu seluruh orang di rumah memarahinya tidak terkecuali ayahnya. Tubuh Sasuke terus panas dingin ketika ayahnya angkat berbicara. Sasuke pikir ayahnya itu akan kecewa. Tapi dengan suara berat yang berwibawa ayahnya itu menenangkannya, dan menjelaskan jika sebagai orang tua dia akan melindunginya bahkan dengan taruhan nyawa. Jadi Sasuke tidak berhak marah atas status yang didapatnya diantara keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya.

Akhirnya Sasuke bersedia untuk diperiksa dan minum pil kesehatan asalkan dia tidak harus pergi ke rumah sakit, dia juga tidak ingin didaftarkan sebagai Omega. Keluarganya memaklumi itu karena mereka bisa menunda pendaftaran Sasuke sampai dia menemukan _mate_ nya

Pandangan orang-orang setelah ini pasti akan berubah. Apakah ini semua adalah azab? Ia merasa menyesal telah merendahkan Naruto dan semua karma berbalik padanya, dialah yang kini menjadi Omega. Sasuke malu untuk masuk sekolah setelah beberapa hari ini izin sakit. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui statusnya. Terlebih mengingat Naruto terlibat dalam insiden kemarin, mungkin jika anak itu tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mendapatkan _clue_ , Naruto pasti akan curiga kemarin adalah pertanda Sasuke telah menjadi calon Omega, Sasuke merasa was-was sehingga mungkin akan menghindar jika melihat seluit bocah pirang itu.

Tapi setelah ia masuk kelas temannya memberitahukan bahwa Naruto tidak sekolah disini lagi. Bocah itu telah pindah bersama keluarganya ke kota lain sehingga tidak mungkin baginya untuk bertemu.

 _'_ _Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba pindah?'_

Tapi bukannya ini baik untuknya?

Setidaknya Sasuke dapat merasa sedikit lega. Kemungkinan yang akan curiga dengan statusnya dapat ia tekan. Teman sekolahnya yang belum menginjak usia untuk bisa membedakan bau setidaknya tidak akan mengira Sasuke adalah Omega setiap kali perutnya sakit. Sasuke telah mantap memutuskan –dia akan menutupi status omeganya sebaik mungkin.

Happy

NaruSasu

Day

.

 **Kurang dari 5 tahun kemudian**

.

Itachi membongkar semua baju yang ada di ranjang tempat pakaian kotor yang sudah dikumpulkan ibunya. Alpha dewasa itu tampak sedang mencari sesuatu tapi tak kunjung menemukannya juga. Semua pakaian itu bercecer di lantai di mesin cuci bahkan di meja.

"Yaampun Itachi... kenapa kau memberantakkan pakaian?" Mikoto datang dan mendelik mendapati semua baju yang hendak dicucinya berceceran semua oleh ulah anak sulungnya.

"Maaf Kaasan. Apa Kaasan tahu dimana sweater yang ku gantung di lemari?" Tanya Itachi, terlihat kebingungan setelah lama mencari.

Anak sulung dari keluarga pemimpin Uchiha itu biasanya rapi dan sangat jarang memberantakan barang, bahkan sejak kecil Itachi tidak pernah membuat ibunya ikut mencari dimana kaos kakinya berada. Rupanya dia tidak menemukan jaket kesayangannya.

"Kaasan hanya mengambil pakaian di dalam keranjangmu dan tidak pernah mengambil yang masih digantung." Jawab wanita Uchiha tersebut. Walaupun Mikoto belum memeriksa semua isi keranjang pakaian kotornya, dan hanya melihat semua yang berceceran ini - insting ibu wanita itu mengatakan jika jaket Itachi memang tidak ada disana. "Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke-?"

Itachi seperti menyadari sesuatu lalu menepuk dahinya lelah. "Astaga Sasuke. Kenapa anak itu mengambil pakaianku tanpa permisi?" Alpha dewasa itu mendesah mengingat adik kesayangan satu-satunya.

"Kau sudah tahukan bagaimana adikmu itu?"

"Iya Kaasan, tapi biasanya hanya kaos jadi aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya." Sudah dari dulu sekali Itachi menyadari Sasuke suka membawa kaosnya, padahal itu adalah pakaian kotor yang baru dikenakan. Tapi tidak, ini bukanlah sebab adiknya itu sangat mesum atau bahkan bernafsu pada kakaknya sendiri – sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Walaupun dulu Itachi sempat salah paham juga -kenapa Sasuke membawa pakaian yang sudah bercampur dengan baunya kemanapun dia pergi. Tapi setelah Itachi mengetahui alasannya –sebagai kakak yang baik dia memakluminya dan mungkin bukanlah ide yang buruk untuk membuat adik kesayangannya tetap aman. Lagipula pakaian yang biasa Sasuke ambil akan kembali jika sudah beberapa hari setelah dicuci. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan beberapa tahun ini hingga Itachipun lupa jika mungkin saja Sasuke berangkat sekolah dengan membawa sweaternya.

"Kau masih punya yang lain kan sayang, tidak harus sweater juga."

"Iya Kaasan aku akan mengenakan jaket saja. Maaf sudah memberantakan pakaian. Aku akan membantu mencuci semuanya." Kata Itachi karena merasa bertanggung jawab, lagipula bagus buatnya untuk sesekali membantu pekerjaaan rumah ibunya yang menumpuk.

"Araa terimakasih. Kalau begitu Kaasan akan mengepel rumah saja. Kita bagi tugas." Ucap wanita itu bersemangat.

"Siap Kaasan!"

Tugas membersihkan rumah adalah pekerjaan Omega, Sasuke juga sering membantunya tapi pada saat hari libur sekolah saja. Jadi Mikoto senang pada hari dimana harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri seperti ini anak sulungnya yang seorang Alpha itu bersukarela membantunya.

Itachi mulai memunguti semua pakaian yang tercecer ke keranjang dan memasukan semua yang berwarna putih ke mesin cuci. Tidak perlu memperhatikan pekerjaan anaknya yang bisa diandalkan itu – Mikoto segera mengurus pekerjaannya sendiri menuju ruang tengah.

...

..

Tiupan angin berhembus menerpa dedaunan yang kering. Udara sudah terasa dingin walaupun ini baru memasuki pertengahan musim gugur. Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi, bergaya _stylish_ dengan rambut raven melawan grafitasi- berjalan tegap dengan menyelipkan telapak tangannya di saku celana.

Uchiha Sasuke, sang murid teladan yang dikagumi se-entero _Konoha High School_ itu menapaki gerbang sekolah. Siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Sang ketua OSIS, werewolf menawan yang selalu berada di peringkat pertama. Tidak akan ada yang tidak meliriknya jika makhluk satu itu melintas di depan mereka. Wajahnya yang tampan, kulit putih bersinar di bawah surai hitam yang teduh, dan obsidiannya yang menatap lurus ke depan, sanggup membuat yang memandangnya tertembak oleh panah dari cupid yang selalu membuntuti Uchiha tersebut.

Hal itu membuat banyak dari werewolf lain datang untuk mendekati Sasuke. Tidak terlalu berharap tinggi untuk menjadi mate-nya, mereka datang hanya ingin menjadi teman misalnya –jika mereka beruntung mungkin saja dapat berbagi ranjang dengannya sesekali. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak pernah menerima pendekatan. Dan hanya sedikit anak yang dapat berteman dengannya.

"Uchiha-san kau sudah datang rupanya. Kami sudah lama menunggumu. Tolong ikutlah dengan kami." Setelah beberapa kali ia menegaskan tidak menyukai sikap sok akrab dari orang lain– tidak seharusnya seorang siswa yang sama sekali tidak dikenal menyampirkan tangan pada bahunya. Sasuke merasa terganggu mendapati seorang pemuda mendatanginya dengan sok penting, lalu merangkulnya untuk menuju ke arah lain seperti ini.

"Argh!" Karena ini sudah diluar batas kesabarannya Sasuke segera menyentakkan tangan yang mengganggu itu dan melintirnya ke belakang pungung pemiliknya. "U-uchiha-san, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan berani menyampirkan tangan padaku! Terlebih aku tidak mengenalmu." Ucap werewolf berambut raven itu dengan nada teramat dingin, membuat semua orang sekitar membeku melihat mereka.

Sasuke memang tidak menyukai _skinship_ , semua temannya tahu itu. Jadi melihat pemuda berambut putih dengan gigi runcing yang kini meringis itu berani merangkul Sasuke begitu saja membuat yang lainnya penasaran. Werewolf bergigi piranha itu pasti juga seorang Alpha sehingga tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menggunakan tata krama di depan Uchiha Sasuke -sang ketua OSIS- di SMA ini. Kalau dia Beta tidak mungkin akan sepercaya diri itu, dan jika Omega, mereka akan terlalu malu dan menjadi minder terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat berbicara pada Uchiha tersebut.

"Ahh iya maaf. Ampun aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" Teriak pemuda itu menyerah sehingga Sasuke melepaskan tangannya.

"Kekuatanmu tidak main-main. Tidak salah jika kau Alpha." Kata pemuda bergigi piranha itu sambil mengelus tangannya yang sedikit panas.

"Aku Suigetsu dari klub pengembangan feromon." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri sambil ber- _ojigi_. Masih ingat sopan santun rupanya setelah dipelintir oleh Sasuke. "Kita sudah bertemu beberapa kali sih. Sayang sekali kau tidak berusaha mengingat nama orang lain." Tapi tetap saja menggerutu hingga membuat Sasuke ingin segera pergi. Siswa di sekolah ini ada ratusan orang, jadi tidak mungkin kan Sasuke dapat mengingat satu persatu. "Kami membutuhkan bantuan untuk project selanjutnya dan sebagai ketua OSIS kami ingin memintamu secara langsung." Lanjut pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu.

"Kita bisa membicarakannya di ruang OSIS nanti. Kau tidak seharusnya mencegatku di tengah jalan."

"Maaf-maaf, ini semua karena formulanya sudah sempurna, jadi kami tidak sabar untuk memproduksinya lebih. Aku ingin menunjukannya pada ketua OSIS sekarang."

Sasuke mengernyit waspada ketika pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya lagi dan malah menggunakan hidungnya untuk mengendus-endus. Jika Suigetsu mendekat satu centi lagi Sasuke pastikan kali ini akan mematahkan rahangnya. Ia adalah seorang ketua OSIS dan terlebih lagi orang-orang mengira jika dia seorang Alpha, jadi tidak seharusnya ada seseorang yang kurang ajar seperti ini membuatnya kesal.

"Baumu cukup bagus sebagai seorang Alpha. Pasti Omega tidak akan dapat melawannya jika menghirupnya dengan jelas. Tapi bau ini tidak begitu kuat. Ah- bukan begitu, maksudku baunya tersamarkan mungkin karena ini masih pagi dan kau baru mandi. Tapi kau tahu formula yang kami kembangkan? Formula kami dapat membuat baumu menjadi berkali lipat lebih kuat sehingga tidak akan Omega yang berani menolakmu, dalam jarak beberapa meter saja aku jamin mereka akan terserang heat setelah mencium baumu."

"Jadi kau ingin menjadikanku kelinci percobaan."

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Kami hanya ingin memberitahukan penemuan ini pada ketua OSIS. Kami tidak memaksa agar ketua OSIS mengetesnya sendiri." Werewolf putih itu tersenyum ala seles memperlihatkan gigi runcingnya. Merasa begitu bangga dengan penemuan klub-nya walaupun dia bukanlah ketuanya. Gadis berambut merah bermarga Uzumakilah yang meneliti semua ini- dan Suigetsu hanya tertarik dengan fungsinya.

"Bawa serumnya ke ruangan OSIS dan kita akan membicarakannya dengan anggota lain." Ucap Sasuke dan segera pergi meninggalkan koridor itu, tidak ingin berbicara dan menjadi tontonan lagi dengan bahasan yang aneh.

"Ahh Uchiha-san _domo!_ " Seorang wanita berambut merah yang baru saja datang membungkuk padanya, Sasuke berlalu tanpa berniat menanggapi. Wanita itu kemudian mendelik kepada Suigetsu, menghampirinya, lalu menggeplak kepalanya. "Kenapa kau membicarakan itu di koridor bodoh, kau tidak tahu berapa banyak orang disini. Tidak seharusnya penemuan kita diketahui oleh publik." Marahnya. Suigetsu menutup telinganya oleh bentakan wanita Beta itu. "Diamlah Karin! Kau tidak sadar teriakanmu malah memperjelas semuanya." Decak Suigetsu dan Karin refleks menutup mulutnya lalu menengok kanan dan kiri. Ketua pengembangan feromon itu segera menyambar tangan anggotanya lalu menariknya ke ruangan ekskul untuk bicara lebih rahasia.

Sasuke melemparkan tasnya di meja OSIS singgasananya. Ia tidak habis memikirkan perkataan pria piranha yang mencegatnya tadi. Orang itu terlalu kurang ajar, dan bahasan yang dikatakannya sangguh aneh, di koridor yang ramai pula.

'Pengembangan feromon' untuk apa hal itu dilakukan? Bukankah akan berbahaya jika feromon seseorang terlalu kuat? Sesuai dengan namanya, klub itu membuat sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Tapi klub seperti itu tidak terlalu aneh jika dibandingkan dengan laboratorium Orochimaru-sensei. Sasuke tahu jika disekolah ini banyak sekali ekskul yang isinya hanyalah anak-anak kurang kerjaan, mereka hanyalah ingin menghabiskan waktu setelah sekolah, dan dibalik itu dengan uang saku tambahan.

Walaupun klub pengembang feromon menghasilkan sesuatu, tapi obat pemerkuat feromon itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harusnya diproduksi. Itu terlalu berbahaya. Sasuke harus mengadakan rapat untuk membicarakan hal ini. Karena jika serumnya memang berhasil bukanlah penghargaan yang di dapat tapi kericuhan jika orang salah menggunakannya.

Intinya pembuatan serum itu harus ditekan. Terlebih Sasuke tidak ingin menyentuh obat aneh seperti itu. Sangat tidak berguna dan malah terdengar mengerikan.

Tanpa feromon miliknya sendiri saja sudah cukup Sasuke memancing banyak werewolf mendekatinya, dari Alpha, Beta bahkan sampai Omega. Sasuke tidak ingin lebih dari ini. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak mereka semua tertarik terhadap pesona dan bau imitasinya Sasuke tidak akan pernah menerima sebuah tangan mendarat padanya.

Sasuke menatap tangannya yang terbalut sweater hitam. Mengingat pemuda piranha tadi sengaja mengendusnya, Sasuke merasa keputusannya tidaklah salah untuk selalu menggunakan pakaian kakaknya. Apa jadinya tadi jika bau Omeganya tercium? Sasuke belum ingin kebenaran tentang statusnya terbongkar di sekolah. Semua orang bisa menganggapnya penipu, apalagi dengan menggunakan bau kakaknya untuk bersembunyi selama ini. reputasinya akan rusak dan ia tidak ingin pandangan semua orang berbalik merendahkannya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Tidak ingin semuanya terbuang begitu saja jika jati dirinya terbongkar. Menjadi ketua dari organisasi sekolah adalah hal yang dapat menunjang kemampuan dirinya, untuk membuktikan - bahwa Omegapun dapat menguasai seluruh siswa satu sekolah. Hanya dengan ini Sasuke dapat bangga dengan dirinya yang dipercayai semua orang untuk menjadi pemimpin OSIS, sebelum semua orang tahu bahwa dia adalah Omega, lalu menyuruhnya untuk mengurus anak di rumah saja. Tidak. Sasuke sangat menentang hal itu.

...

Hari-harinya sebagai ketua OSIS sungguh padat dan melelahkan. Setelah rapat tentang klub pengembang feromon diputuskan kini Sasuke harus pergi ke tempat klub lain untuk memeriksa aktifitas mereka.

Sasuke bersama wakil OSIS-nya bernama Hyuuga Neji tengah berjalan melewati jalan setapak menuju belakang gedung sekolah. Konoha High School memang adalah sekolah yang sangat luas. Terlebih sekolah yang memang dikhususkan untuk remaja werewolf ini terletak di dekat bukit Konoha. Dan bukit ini terletak tepat di belakang gedung. Selain menunjang banyak fasilitas untuk mengembangkan kemampuan siswanya dalam bidang umum, KHS juga sangat mendorong potensi tangguh remaja werewolfnya. Di jaman modern ini budaya nenek buyut mereka para werewolf masih cukup dijaga. Di malam bulan purnama masih sering mereka mengadakan _hunting ritual_. Bahkan _b_ _a_ _t_ _tl_ _e_ antar Alpha dan antar Beta juga sering terjadi di tengah perselisihan.

"Kau sudah dengarkan jika ada anak baru sekitar seminggu yang lalu." Hyuuga Neji membuka mulutnya. Perjalanan mereka cukup jauh dengan berjalan kaki santai menuju bukit belakang- dimana kegiatan klub yang mereka kunjungi. Jadi mengobrol adalah sesuatu yang tepat untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

"Iya aku mendengarnya. Kenapa memangnya?" Sasuke menanggapinya tanpa rasa keberatan. Neji adalah salah satu dari beberapa teman yang diakui oleh Sasuke. Mereka mempunyai banyak kesamaan pendapat, terlebih Neji bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara serta merupakan orang yang cukup menjaga jarak –Sasuke tidak merasa risih untuk selalu bergaul dengan wakilnya tersebut. Pemuda tersebut adalah Alpha yang berasal dari Pack Hyuuga, dan mungkin akan sama seperti kakaknya Itachi, Neji akan menjadi penerus dari pack tersebut.

"Sedikit aneh, kenapa dia baru masuk dipertengahan semester satu? terlebih lagi dia tidak pernah melewati sekolah menengah."

"Bagaimana anak yang bahkan tidak lulus SMP memasuki sekolah kita?"

Neji mengangkat bahu. "Bukannya tidak lulus, tapi dia memang beberapa tahun tidak sekolah. Tapi karena dia seorang Alpha- sekolah meluluskannya dan menempatkannya di tahun pertama."

Sasuke menatap Neji sebentar dan kembali fokus pada jalan tanpa repot memikirkannya.

"Itu hanya satu murid dari sekian banyak murid yang masuk sekolah ini dengan berbagai cara. Apa pentingnya?" KHS adalah sekolah utama yang dikhususkan untuk para werewolf, dan itu menampung hampir dari semua generasi di kota ini. Mengingat populasi werewolf hanya dua puluh persen dari populasi manusia –wajar jika semua anak werewolf ingin memasuki sekolah ini dengan berbagai cara. Itu disebabkan tidak mudah untuk bergaul di dalam sekolah campuran, yang bahkan tidak menyediakan pelajaran edukasi untuk mengembangkan pelajar werewolf.

"Kau benar. Tapi dengar-dengar para Omega di sekolah kita banyak yang tertarik padanya, dia juga cukup hebat sehingga klub berburu memutuskan untuk merekrutnya."

"Kalau begitu ini tugas kita untuk melihat kelayakannya sementara memastikan kondisi klub berburu." Balas Sasuke, sambil melangkah lebih lebar agar tidak kalah dengan kaki panjang Neji.

"Ada yang mengatakan jika dia memiliki aroma yang cukup kuat. Baru seminggu saja dia sudah meniduri siswi dari sekolah kita" Tambah Neji sementara mengatakannya dengan sedikit berbisik.

Sasuke mengernyit mengingat bau Alpha yang mungkin Neji maksud. Dan terlebih sekarang mereka akan mengunjungi tempat yang dipenuhi Alpha. Bau mereka pasti akan mengepul di udara saat mereka melakukan kegiatan fisik yang cukup berkeringat. Biasanya seorang Omega akan merasa kecil berada di tempat yang dipenuhi Alpha seperti itu. Tertekan oleh bau dari berbagai dominan tersebut yang banyak juga membuat pusing. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, dia sudah berlatih untuk kebal dengan bau menusuk Alpha, sementara setiap hari dia selalu membawa kaos kakak Alphanya yang penuh keringat.

"Aku jadi penasaran."

"Mereka hanya berlebihan menilai." Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin, tidak begitu tertarik. Bukannya dia sombong. Tapi dia hanya sedikit risih jika sudah menyangkut perbandingan kekuatan Alpha sementara Omega terlihat murahan dengan mudahnya terpikat seperti itu. Itu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri jika dia _pup_ yang batal menjadi Alpha karena takdir mengecohnya.

"Apa kau khawatir posisi Alpha terbaikmu akan semakin tergeser oleh seorang anak baru?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ayolah, tidak mungkin itu akan mengganggunya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kepopuleran, dia hanya ingin membuktikan diri sebagai sosok yang sanggup memimpin. Kenyataannya dia sendiri saja bukanlah Alpha. Meskipun selama ini Sasuke hanya diam saja, orang-orang mengasumsikan kesimpulan salah mereka sendiri.

"Tenang saja, kita adalah Alpha OSIS, Alpha klub berburu tidaklah lebih kuat dari kita."

Klub berburu memanglah berisi oleh mereka yang cukup tangguh, sehingga tentu saja sebagian besar anggotanya adalah Alpha, mereka juga memiliki beberapa Beta, walaupun Beta yang bisa diterima masuk adalah yang cukup kuat untuk menangkap seekor harimau.

Bau lebih dari beberapa Alpha tercium di udara. Di balik pohon dengan dedaunan yang berguguran- pada tanah lapang berumput kering beberapa meter di depan terlihat lebih dari belasan werewolf berkumpul. Banyak dari mereka melepas bajunya, itu untuk mempermudahkan mereka _shifting_ agar tidak merusak kaosnya. Walaupun udara akhir-akhir ini semakin dingin, suhu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat mengganggu seorang werewolf.

"Grrrh~" Geraman suara serigala terdengar. Rupanya beberapa dari mereka telah berubah untuk mulai berlatih, biasanya mereka akan melakukan latihan fisik hingga adu kecepatan dan kelincahan berlari melewati rintangan yang sengaja di buat. Kemudian bertanding untuk menangkap kelinci, karena hewan itu satu-satunya yang berkembang biak di bukit tengah kota ini. Sedangkan untuk pemburuan yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan di hutan Konoha. Kota ini memiliki hutan yang luas, tapi ada peraturan untuk tidak melakukan pemburuan secara terus menerus. Hanya jika ada keperluan dan acara saja masyarakat werewolf diizinkan melakukan pemburan. Dan disitulah klub berburu akan mengambil peran untuk sekolah dan dapat juga mewakili sekolah dalam hunting ritual di dalam masyarakat.

 _BRUAKH_

Tapi yang Sasuke lihat bukanlah latihan kecil seperti yang disebutkan diatas. Seorang werewolf abu-abu baru saja menabrak pohon hingga patah. Dan werewolf lain berbulu merah menatapnya dalam posisi siaga, werewolf abu-abu itupun bangkit dan mereka saling menerjang satu sama lain.

"Ah OSIS. Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Maaf atas keributan ini. Anggota kami sedang melakukan Battle." Sapa werewolf berambut oranye. Dia adalah Yahiko, pemimpin dari klub berburu.

Ternyata pertandingan seperti ini juga biasa untuk mereka lakukan, karena disamping anggota klub berburu mereka juga adalah petarung yang hebat. Diantara para pejantan werewolf memiliki ego untuk melihat siapa yang terhebat diantara mereka. Terlebih untuk para Alpha yang memiliki sifat ingin menguasai yang lain.

"Mereka terlihat cukup kuat." Komentar Neji. Kedua werewolf itu melompat dan bertubrukan satu sama lain, berlomba memberikan cedera hingga lawannya menyerah.

"Angota kami cukup hebat bahkan untuk membunuh satu sama lain." Tanggap Yahiko terdengar agak sadis walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu. Di jaman ini bahkan masih ada kasus dimana Alpha saling membunuh untuk merebutkan seorang Omega. Hal seperti itu masih tidak dapat dicegah selama insting hewan akan tetap abadi di jiwa mereka.

"Barang kali Wakil ketua ingin mencoba anggota kami?" Yahiko menawarkan anggotanya lain yang sudah siap sedia di belakang.

Tidak hanya kedua werewolf itu yang melakukan _shifting,_ beberapa yang lain juga sudah dalam bentuk wolf mereka.

"Tidak terimakasih. Jadwalku sebagai wakil OSIS sudah cukup padat hingga tidak ada waktu untuk menjajal kalian." Neji menanggapi dengan sikap yang sama seperti Yahiko. Bersikap sopan di dalam basa-basi mereka.

"Ketua OSIS sendiri pasti lebih sibuk daripada wakil ketua." Yahiko beralih pada Sasuke.

"Yeah, saking sibuknya aku jauh-jauh berjalan ke bukit belakang untuk memantau kondisi kalian." Jawab ketua OSIS tersebut. "Karena sekolah sangat mengandalkan kalian jangan sampai _b_ _a_ _t_ _tl_ _e_ ini membuat kalian terluka." Walaupun tingkat penyembuhan werewolf sangat tinggi, dan dapat langsung sembuh hanya dengan berendam di air ramuan, tetap saja mereka harus diperingatkan, karena luka serius tidak dapat sembuh dalam beberapa hari bukan

Yahiko tersenyum percaya diri "Tentu. Kami memiliki remaja werewolf terbaik dari penjuru kota. Tidak mungkin kami akan mengecewakan sekolah. Walaupun melakukan latihan _b_ _a_ _t_ _tl_ _e_ kami memiliki batas untuk tidak mencederai –terlalu serius." Diantara klub lainnya klub berburulah yang memiliki anggota terbanyak. Konoha High School hampir menampung seluruh penerus werewolf di kota besar ini. Wajar jika merasa yang cukup tangguh bergabung dengan klub yang sangat jantan tersebut.

"Festival Tsukimi tanggal 23 Oktober tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Untuk hunting ritualnya sekolah berharap kalian akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Di festival Tsukimi biasanya masyarakat Jepang akan merayakannya dengan duduk menikmati keindahan bulan sambil memakan tsukimi dango dan minum sake. Tapi untuk werewolf mereka biasa melakukan hunting terlebih dahulu, baru dapat menikmati bulan purnama dengan daging segar sebagai pengganti dango. Terlebih festival kali ini diadakan mereka para siswa KHS di sekolah.

"Kami pasti akan mendapat banyak tangkapan besar untuk besok. Serahkan pada kami."

"Andai di Konoha terdapat bison, aku juga akan bergabung dengan kalian untuk ikut berburu." Kata pemuda bersurai panjang –wakil Ketua OSIS- tersebut. Neji sebenarnya juga ingin sesekali berburu untuk mewakili sekolah. Pemuda Hyuuga tersebut menyenangi berburu sebagai hobi kesayangannya. Tapi sayang sekali, Konoha mengeluarkan peraturan untuk tidak terlalu sering melakukan pemburuan jika tidak memiliki acara yang penting seperti hunting ritual. Mengingat populasi hewan semakin menipis- mereka harus memiliki kesadaran diri untuk menghemat persediaan makanan. Karena di samping makanan manusia juga memiliki gizi yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, seharusnya pemburuan tidak perlu dilakukan lagi. Maka dari itu klub berburu sangat membatasi hewan yang harus mereka tangkap saat berlatih. Sebisa mungkin tidak melukai tangkapannya sehingga dapat dilepaskan kembali.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada populasi bison di Jepang."

"Di negara lain juga populasinya semakin menipis."

"Beberapa dekade lagi mungkin Bison akan menjadi sangat langkah dan dimasukkan ke dalam hewan yang harus dilindungi sehingga tidak boleh diburu."

"Itu buruk."

"Kau benar, aku bahkan belum pernah merasakan dagingnya."

"Wolf abu-abu itu kalah." Neji dan Yahiko menoleh ke arah pertarungan,dan benar wolf abu-abu yang tadi sudah kembali ke bentuk manusia. Sepertinya bahu kirinya terluka dan bagian medis dari klub berburu langsung menghampirinya untuk memberi obat.

"Kau bilang tidak akan saling melukai." Sasuke langsung men- _death glare_ Yahiko hingga ketua klub itu menjadi ciut.

"Maksudku tidak –terlalu serius-. Itu hanya luka kecil, jangan khawatir. Besok pagi lukanya juga sudah tidak berbekas." Ujar Yahiko membela dirinya dengan keringat besar di pelipisnya.

"Sekarang giliranku." Seekor werewolf berikutnya melompat dan disusul dengan wolf lain berjalan santai menghampirinya. Mereka saling mengambil posisi kemudian mulai menerjang satu sama lain. Tidak hanya sepasang yang kini bertarung, yang lainnya juga terlihat mencari pasangannya masing-masing, bahkan ada yang bertarung dengan memakai wujud manusia.

Klub berburu ini terlihat sangat bersemangat. Sasuke senang melihatnya, terutama walaupun anggota klub berburu tidak sedikit, klub ini hanyalah memakai biaya sedikit. Banyak pertarungan antar Alpha di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak membuat ketua OSIS yang sebenarnya Omega itu takut. Ini hanyalah latihan jadi tidak akan semengerikan itu. Lagi pula Sasuke memiliki kepercayaan diri jika harus bertarungpun ia tidak akan kalah. Sasuke telah berlatih sangat keras agar tidak tertinggal, dan tidak akan membiarkan status Omeganya mempengaruhi perkembangan kedewasaannya. Sasuke menentang dirinya untuk menjadi lemah layaknya wanita. Terlebih sebenarnya Sasuke sangat menyenangi B _a_ _t_ _tl_ e. Sasuke menikmati melihat banyak wolf di depannya bertarung. Omega lain mungkin akan ketakutan melihat betapa ganasnya mereka menyerang, kaki-kaki kuat mereka, rahang bergigi tajam yang berusaha mencabik satu sama lain, dan mata yang berkilat mengerikan, belum lagi aura dominasi yang saling menekan, Sasuke mengagumi bentuk yang Tuhan ciptakan itu. Bentuk tubuh besar yang begitu elok, berkelit dengan otot yang mengeras.

Kupu-kupu melintas di pandangan Sasuke, disusul seekor wolf berbulu coklat keemasan mengejarnya. Warna yang indah memantul di bawah terik matahari, bulu wolf goldennya tebal dibagian leher- membuatnya terlihat tampan dan besar, berlari kesana kemari di atas lapangan rumput coklat dengan dedaunan yang berguguran, meloncat indah menerkam kupu-kupu yang akhirnya tertangkap di telapak kakinya, membuka telapak kakinya hingga kupu-kupu itu kabur terbang kembali, lalu berlari menangkapnya lagi. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. 'Tunggu dulu! Kenapa ada serigala yang malah asyik mengejar kupu-kupu?' wolf golden itu layaknya kucing yang tertarik pada benda yang bergerak-gerak. Apa wolf itu autis? Wolf tersebut tidak mencari partner dan malah asyik mengejar kupu-kupu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Yahiko selaku ketua klub ini, keheranan tergurat di wajahnya melihat anggota aneh tersebut, rasanya seperti dejavu.

"Oh, dia itu anak baru." Yahiko terlihat tidak terlalu memperhatikan jika ada anggotanya yang bersikap konyol.

"Satu-satunya anak baru?"

"Yeah." Ketua klub itu hanya menjawab dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke melirik pada Neji. "Kau bilang anak barunya cukup hebat."

"Itu yang aku dengar dari yang lainnya." Neji memperhatikan wolf golden itu dengan raut yang juga penuh tanda tanya. Wolf itu berlarian kesana kemari, melompat dan mengejar kupu-kupu, layaknya serigala di buku cerita anak kecil yang mengeluarkan aura ceria dan kurang kerjaan. Seperti hidup di dunianya sendiri tanpa peduli merusak pemandangan menegangkan dari petarung-petarung werewolf di sekitarnya.

"Dia terlihat seperti binatang tak berakal."

Tiba-tiba seekor serigala berbulu coklat menerjang wolf golden itu hingga keduanya berguling-guling di tanah. Wolf coklat menatap tajam wolf golden yang di serangnya dengan tatapan bengis. "Oiy! Kenapa kau malah mempermalukan kita di depan OSIS." Geramnya.

Wolf golden itu tidak menjawab dan malah memiringkan kepalanya seperti anjing rumahan.

"Kau ini harus diajari sopan santun!" dan kemudian wolf coklat menerjang wolf golden lagi. Wolf coklat menerkam wolf golden lalu berusaha menggigit lehernya, namun gerakannya gagal dan malah lehernya yang tergigit. Gigitan wolf golden itu sungguh kuat hingga membuat wolf coklat melolong kesakitan yang kemudian dilempar keras ke tanah. Wolf lain yang tadinya bertarung berpasangan kini menghampiri wolf golden tersebut, mulai maju dan menyerangnya.

Keadaan berubah menjadi serius hingga membuat Sasuke merasa harus waspada. Wolf golden itu lagi-lagi sanggup menumbangkan lawannya dalam sekali sentakan. Anggota yang lainnyapun mulai bereaksi dan akhirnya mengepung wolf golden tersebut.

 _BRUAKH_

Sasuke kaget ketika seokor wolf melayang di sampingnya lalu menabrak pohon. Ia beralih menatap Yahiko, sambil berusaha tetap tenang Sasuke memperingatkan pada ketua klub berburu itu. "Bukankah kau harus menghentikan mereka?"

"Hahah... bagaimana yah..?" Tapi seperti tak berniat Yahiko hanya tertawa canggung dengan memegangi kepala belakangnya.

"Hentikan mereka sebelum wolf golden itu cidera parah dikeroyok seperti itu!" Sasuke terdengar sedikit panik. Bukankah keadaan ini sudah cukup gawat membiarkan anggota klub berburu menghajar anak baru? Jujur saja dia jarang sekali melihat pertarungan serius dengan niat membunuh – maksudnya dia tidak suka melihat beberapa orang mengroyok satu orang seperti itu, bukannya itu curang namanya? Sehingga membuat Sasuke sedikit- was-was.

Sementara Sasuke cemas jika mereka malah terluka sebelum festival bulan purnama dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi, Neji hanya menonton dengan tertarik. Wolf golden itu benar-benar kuat melebihi gosipnya. Tidak lekas tersudut dengan beberapa wolf yang mengepung dan menerkamnya dari berbagai sisi, anak baru di klub berburu tersebut malah terlihat tengah menguasai senior-seniornya dalam pertarungan. Dua wolf di sampingnya menyerang, dan golden menghindarinya lalu menubrukkan mereka satu sama lain. Serangan kembali terjadi, terkaman dan gigitan tidak menghentikannya dalam berkelit, seekor lagi menggigit kakinya dan dia langsung mengayunkan kaki yang lain untuk menendangnya.

Dengan gagahnya wolf golden tersebut berdiri diantara wolf lainnya yang terbaring setelah terkena serangan.

Sasuke menatap pemandangan itu tidak percaya. Ia pikir wolf yang dikeroyok akan tetap kalah pada akhirnya. Tapi tidak seperti dugaannya. Kuat sekali Alpha emas tersebut. Badannya yang aslinya memang besar terlihat lebih besar. Tatapan merahnya begitu tajam dan mengintimidasi, membuat wolf lain yang tadinya ingin bergabung beringsut mundur. Belum lagi aura dominan yang dipancarkannya. Sanggup menembus penghalang yang selama ini Sasuke bangun di sekitar Omeganya tertembus – hingga membuat wolfnya merinding.

"Majulah! dan lawan aku lagi!"

 _Degh_

Suara berat penuh tekanan yang hanya sekali disuarakan itu sanggup membuat darah para wolf di sekitarnya berdesir takut. Sementara Sasuke membeku di tempat dengan jantungnya yang berdebar semakin cepat. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Alpha se-mendominasi dan sekuat itu sebelumnya. Wolf golden itu layaknya ketua pack yang menunjukan kekuatannya untuk membuktikan bahwa – dialah yang paling kuat dan paling pantas berada di yang paling atas untuk menguasai semuanya. Lalu kemana perginya wolf autis yang sibuk mengejar kupu-kupu tadi?

"Sial, dia terlalu kuat." Gerutu wolf yang baru saja berdiri lagi lalu berubah menjadi sosok manusianya. "Urgh~" Sementara wolf yang terluka meringis kesakitan, mereka semua kembali ke dalam wujud manusianya. Tak terkecuali wolf golden tersebut.

"Hehehh, bagaimana rasanya senpai-senpai semua?" dengan menggosok hidungnya pemuda pirang itu meringis dengan percaya diri.

"Sialan, sombong sekali kau anak baru."

"Maaf, aku hanya membela diri karena kalian mengeroyokku. Lagipula aku menjadi bersemangat karena akhirnya aku bisa ikut berlatih dengan senpai-senpai semua. Hahahh" Ujar pemuda itu cengengesan.

Aura dominasi yang cukup menekan tadi telah lenyap, meninggalkan sosok anak manusia dengan senyuman bodoh yang membuat wolf lainnya berkedut kesal. 'Kenapa anak dengan perilaku bodoh bisa sangat kuat sekali?' Alpha tetaplah Alpha walau seberapapun kekanakannya sifatnya. Terlebih si pirang itu bukanlah sosok yang dapat diremehkan.

"Kalian bisa kalah hanya dengan satu murid baru?" Komentar wakil OSIS, pemuda Hyuuga itu berkedip takjub dengan tontonan yang baru saja terjadi.

Ketua klub yang di beri pertanyaan tadi hanya menyengir seperti sudah memprediksikan semuanya. "Maka dari itu tadi awalnya tidak ada yang ingin menjadi partnernya karena dia terlalu kuat. Sejak pertama kali masuk anak itu sudah cukup membuat kami terkejut." Jawab Yahiko yang tidak dapat menolong dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia sendiri belum pernah bertarung melawan anak baru itu, tapi dia tidak mau repot dengan waktu sesingkat ini. Yahiko dan anggota lainnya cukup yakin jika ketuanya adalah yang terkuat dan tidak mungkin kalah begitu saja. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga Yahiko tidak ingin posisi ketuanya diambil dengan anak yang bahkan baru seminggu bergabung.

"Maaf Kiba, lukamu tidak terlalu dalam bukan? Biar aku jilat, pasti akan segera sembuh."

"Iuwh tidak, lebih baik aku berendam semalaman di danau daripada harus membiarkanmu menjilatku." Wolf coklat yang memiliki tato di pipinya menolak rasa bersalah wolf pirang yang melukainya dengan ketus. Wolf pirang itu hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sekuat itu." Seorang senpai menyampirkan tangan di bahu berotot berkulit tan anak baru itu. Tubuh yang sangat manly sekali dengan enam otot perut yang sangat kentara padahal umur mereka baru _si_ _xten_ _t_ _h_. Kulit kecoklatannya yang berkeringat berkilat di bawah terik matahari. Rahangnya yang kuat dan garis lahir di pipinya itu... Tubuh Sasuke seperti tersengat listrik ketika mata biru itu bertemu dengan matanya. Sasuke tidak dapat segera mengalihkan pandangannya, tubuhnya layaknya terhipnotis walaupun sadar tengah tertangkap basah memperhatikan pemuda itu terlalu insten. Sasuke terpaku pada sosok itu, sosok yang mulai tidak asing di matanya, sosok yang pernah dilihatnya di masa lalu, dan membuatnya tercengang dengan semua perubahannya.

"Hai Sasuke!" Tanpa Sasuke sadari sosok itu sudah berada di depannya. Bau khas Alpha langsung menusuk hidungnya dalam jarak sedekat ini, membuat kepala Sasuke pusing dan nafasnya memberat. Sasuke meneguk ludah melihat semua pesona yang dimiliki Alpha itu dengan jelas. "Kau- Naruto?"

"Heheh... lama tidak bertemu."

...

Lanjut ke chapter 3 masih lama.

Kejadian ini sebenarnya sebelum Naruto POV


	3. Chapter 3

Ketika Sasuke jatuh cinta.

Dont like dont read!

Dont disapointed, ok?!

Awas SasUke kasmaran... OOC, Flat, Typo(s), Gaje, sedikit memaksa!

…..

..

 **AUTHOR** **POV**

Menjadi ketua OSIS dari sekolah manusia serigala, Sasuke tidak yakin dapat memegang posisi ini hingga tahun depan. Sementara setiap bulan- masa hari dimana perutnya sakit- beberapa bulan ini semakin menjadi. Ini sudah hampir lima tahun, Sasuke sadar jika rahimnya sedang berada di dalam proses pematangan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu membenci siklus rutin ini. Kenapa ia harus mengalaminya?

Tangan putihnya mencengkram perutnya dengan keras, rasa nyeri itu tidak segera reda juga, dan malah membuat nafasnya sesak. Ini sudah malam, tidak mungkin ia dapat tidur dengan rasa sakit ini. Meraih dan membuka botol dengan tangan gemeratan, ia segera menenggak semua cairan di dalam botol tersebut. Cairan itu adalah obat pereda sakit untuk Omega yang masih belum matang, jadi sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan heat. Walaupun Sasuke belum pernah merasakan heat, bau badannya tetap saja menjadi kelewat manis.

Siklus ini membuatnya depresi oleh rasa was-was, bagaimana jika terjadi saat di sekolah? Tiap bulan ia meneliti periode bulanannya- untuk mendapatkan kesimpulan tanggal berapa sekiranya hal ini akan menyerang. Sehingga jika mendekati waktunya- ia bisa menyemprotkan _Beta Spray_ beserta obatnya untuk berjaga-jaga, lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaian Itachi seperti biasa. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik karena hanya berlangsung selama satu hari. Jika sakitpun– OSIS memiliki ruang pribadi untuk beristirahat- yang tentu saja hanya ketua OSIS yang memegang kuncinya. Kenekatannya menjadi pemimpin dari organisasi sekolah tidaklah percuma, karena berkat itu tidak ada yang berani memerintahnya, Sasuke bebas untuk mengendalikan jadwal dan alasan sesuai kondisi yang mendukung.

Tapi tetap saja- rasanya akan lebih baik jika sakit hanya pada saat di rumah seperti sekarang. Karena tenggorokannya sulit untuk menahan rintihan.

"Eeenghh..urgh~!" Sasuke berbaring dan berusaha menyamankan diri walaupun rasanya tetap sama saja. Obatnya harusnya bekerja beberapa menit lagi. Ia hanya perlu bersabar.

Rasanya seperti sialan menjadi seorang Omega. Semuanya serba merepotkan, dan beberapa hal terasa mengerikan. Lengah sedikit ia pasti sudah ketahuan dari dulu. Hal yang paling konyol jika statusnya tereksplor adalah – bisa saja ia malah diserang teman Alphanya sendiri. Seperti si Hyuuga Neji misalnya, lelaki tersebut sangat tertarik dengan Omega laki-laki, bahkan bercita-cita ingin menancapkan knot pada Omega jenis yang paling subur tersebut –lalu keesokan harinya dia dapat langsung memperoleh beberapa pupies. Pikiran pemuda itu sungguh mesum walau diluar terlihat tenang.

Kehidupan Sasuke penuh dengan rasa waspada, terlebih ketika berusaha melihat masa depan semuanya diselimuti kabut abu-abu. Setelah SMA apa yang akan ia lakukan jika status Omeganya sudah terdaftarkan?

Padahal dulu sekali si bungsu Uchiha membayangkan akan memiliki masa depan secerah Aniki-nya, diandalkan oleh pack, dapat kuliah di tempat bergengsi bagi para Alpha, dengan jaminan karir yang tinggi pula. Sedangkan dirinya sekarang? Oleh pemerintah bahkan Omega ditugaskan untuk membesarkan keturunan saja. Akibat jumlah Omega yang menurun, muncul peraturan bahwa Omega harus segera menemukan Alpha setelah keluar dari SMA. Hal ini untuk melestarikan keturunan werewolf. Walaupun sisi positifnya peraturan tersebut membuat Omega menjadi cukup dilindungi dan diperhatikan. Saking perhatiannya masyarakat Alpha sampai berlomba untuk mendapatkan seorang Omega. Wajar mengingat jumlah Alpha berkali lipat dibanding Omega, sehingga sisa bagi mereka yang kurang beruntung- hanya dapat menikahi Beta tanpa dapat memiliki keturunan.

Karena sebab itulah Omega tidak dizinkan untuk berkarir di tengah masyarakat.

Apa yang dapat Sasuke perbuat untuk melawan hal itu?

Jika seperti ini otaknya yang berada di atas rata-rata akan terbuang percuma. Sungguh tidak adil. Bahkan yang bodoh saja bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang bersaing. Seperti si bodoh dari masa lalu yang muncul saat klub berburu tadi sore misalnya.

Uzumaki Naruto, tingkahnya masih saja kekanakan. Bagaimana wolf yang menginjak usia dewasa malah mengejar kupu-kupu di tengah wolf petarung. Sasuke tidak habis pikir setelah bertahun-tahun otak pemuda tersebut tidak juga berkembang. Tapi tidak seperti otaknya- tubuhnya terlihat berkembang dengan pesat. Rasanya Sasuke tidak terima wolf lemah yang bodoh dulu kini menjadi Alpha yang kuat. Dia bahkan dapat mengalahkan beberapa senpainya dalam satu waktu. Sedangkan ia– wolf yang pintar- yang dari dulu sudah diakui kehebatannya- malah menjadi seorang Omega. Apa dunia tengah mempermainkannya?

Pemuda raven itu benar-benar iri. Semua otot itu, kekuatan tempur dan aura dominasi itu, semudah itu si bodoh mendapatkannya karena keberuntungan takdir. Sementara ia harus berlatih agar fisiknya tidak tertinggal dari yang lain. Dan semua kemampuan untuk memerintahkan yang lain- hanyalah Sasuke dapat dari imej yang dibangunnya selama ini. Itu semua sangat tidak mudah. Patah sedikit semua sugesti untuk patuh tidak akan berefek lagi.

"Hahh…" Pemuda raven itu mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat setelah sakit perutnya mereda. Tenggorokannya yang kering segera dialirinya air hingga perasaan lega dapat kembali Sasuke rasakan. Melelahkan sekali setiap waktu harus melewati ini. Ia tidak suka dengan rasa sakit. Belum lagi jika suatu hari nanti- sakit perut ini akan digantikan dengan siklus heat. Tidak hanya satu tempat yang sakit –tapi semua tempat. Memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuat Omega tersebut merasa tidak enak badan lagi. Sasuke meringis sambil menatap segelas air yang masih ia pegang.

Enak sekali Naruto tidak perlu melalui semua ini. Terlebih masa heat Alpha hanya akan terjadi setahun sekali setelah menjadi dewasa. Padahal dulu Sasuke mengira Naruto akan menjadi Omega- karena sikap kekanakannya yang cukup cengeng. Entah darimana pikiran iri itu datang, membuatnya merasa jika status mereka telah ditukar.

Pemuda pirang itu telah berubah, sangat banyak malah. Sasuke mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana bulu oranyenya menjadi keemasan di bawah matahari sore. Tubuhnya sudah besar, dan gagah, meskipun baru enam belas tahun, kekuatannyapun tidak main-main. Naruto yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang ia kenal –minus sifat kekanakannya. Dulu kulitnya yang coklat terlihat dekil sekali, namun sekarang kulit coklat itu membuatnya sangat terlihat jantan. Sama juga dengan bentuk wolfnya –yang bahkan membuatnya hampir terjatuh saat menaiki punggung kecil tersebut di masa lalu. Bentuk wajahnya yang bulat mirip boboho juga sudah hilang entah kemana. Orang itu benar-benar berubah. Seekor puppy lemah yang dulu- kini telah tumbuh menjadi wolf yang tangguh. Yang dianggapnya remeh dulu pernah menyelamatkannya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya di masa lalu jika Naruto tidak menolongnya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya dengan rasa kagum.

Apa? kagum?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala- berusaha menjernihkan otaknya. "Haha.." tidak mungkin ia terkagum dengan si idiot itu. Sekali bodoh tetaplah bodoh. Sasuke bahkan yakin nilai si pirang bodoh itu berada di baris paling bawah- karena dia bahkan tidak bisa langsung berada di tingkat dua. Luarnya mungkin berubah tapi dalamnya masih sama saja.

Lebih baik ia segera tidur, daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting, singkirkan saja semua yang melintas diotaknya.

Memejamkan mata dan berusaha tidak memikirkan apapun lagi. Sasuke memandang jauh di gelapnya pandangan mata yang tertutup, hitam dan sedikit kemerahan. Hingga sesuatu dikejauhan pikirannya sana –bayangan abu-abu- membentuk sebuah wajah, semakin jelas dengan warna bayangan yang semakin menguning. Wajah yang sama dengan pemuda sore tadi, tampan- walau dengan senyum bodoh yang tergambar bersamanya, seolah dia muncul untuk mengantar Sasuke menuju alam mimpi.

Sasuke membuka mata dan mengerjap beberapa kali. "Cck!" aneh sekali kenapa wajah itu tidak juga segera menghilang. Mengingat bagaimana kejadian tadi sore; ketika melihat sosok itu dari dekat dan tersenyum kepadanya–membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke tiba-tiba meremang. Sasuke barusaha mengusir bayangan itu, menghapusnya hingga memudar namun bayangan itu kembali lagi –menyatu membentuk sebuah wajah yang senantiasa tersenyum lebar. Sambil merubah posisi tidur ke kanan dan ke kiri- berusaha memejamkan mata sedalam-dalamnya, namun tetap saja –bayangan itu mengantarkannya hingga sampai di alam mimpi.

…

Itachi datang dan segera duduk di samping adiknya. Dia nampak segar setelah habis mandi, dan pakaian kasualnya membuatnya terlihat keren layaknya mahasiswa pada umumnya.

"Ada jadwal kuliah pagi ini?" Fugaku, kepala keluarga tersebut bertanya dengan nada kaku seperti biasa. Pemimpin pack Uchiha yang berwajah tegas dan nampak dingin diluar itu menerima mangkuk nasi yang diberikan oleh istrinya.

"Iya ayah. Aku juga harus harus mengurus penelitian." Jawab anak sulung tersebut.

Mereka mulai menyantap makanan di meja setelah mengucapkan do'a. Keluarga Uchiha biasa untuk tidak melewatkan sarapan dan makan malam bersama. Salah satu keberuntungan Sasuke –memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, dan sanggup melengkapi kekurangan satu sama lain. Terlebih ia masih harus bersyukur- memiliki kakak Alpha, yang tiap saat pakaiannya dapat ia ambil tanpa kakaknya itu keberatan.

Selesai makan Sasuke-lah yang bertugas untuk mencuci mangkok dan piring. Sementara ayah dan anak sulungnya masih duduk berdua di meja makan.

"-penelitian untuk kelulusanmu bukan? Apa yang kau teliti?" Ditelinga Sasuke ayahnya terdengar seperti tertarik dengan apa yang tengah kakaknya lakukan.

"Aku sedang meneliti vampir level E yang baru-baru ini muncul dan menyerang manusia."

"Bukankah itu terlalu beresiko? Kau bisa saja terlibat dan harus berhadapan dengan para vampir. Kau tahu bahwa mereka adalah bangsa yang merepotkan."

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama. Rupanya Itachi memutuskan untuk melakukan penelitian dengan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Vampire level E, adalah mereka yang sebenarnya manusia- namun gagal ketika dirubah menjadi vampire. Mereka menyerang manusia dan menyebabkan kerusuhan baru-baru ini. Itu semua adalah ulah dari organisasi peneliti yang didirikan beberapa vampire, yang hingga saat ini menjadi buron, hanya beberapa saksi yang dapat ditangkap. Sedikit heran dengan bangsa vampir yang masih saja bersengketa dengan manusia. Memang benar sih.. sedamai apapun dunia ini tidak akan pernah terbebas dari kejahatan. Mengingat berbagai macam ras yang terlalu berbeda hidup di bumi ini, wajar jika teror masih sering terjadi. Tidak terkecuali kaum mereka sendiri, banyak dari werewolf diluar sana terlibat dalam berbagai hal, tidak hanya antar sesama werewolf, tapi juga sering menyenggol urusan manusia. Tapi untung hal itu masih dapat ditekan. Karena berbagai macam pack yang tidak ingin perang terjadi lagi selalu dapat turun tangan. Termasuk pack Uchiha.

"Jangan khawatir ayah, aku kenal dengan seorang vampir yang bersedia membantuku. Jadi aku bisa memperoleh data dengan lebih mudah."

"Kau berteman dengan vampir?"

"Tidak juga. Ini hanya urusan bisnis."

Sasuke berhenti menggosok piring dan hanya menatap busa, merasa keganjalan di dalam hatinya datang lagi. Fugaku terlihat sangat peduli dengan Itachi. Dia bahkan sering mengajak si sulung itu berbicara. Tapi kenapa padanya tidak?

Yang Sasuke ingat ketika berusaha berbicara terhadap ayahnya tersebut- atmosfirnya terasa selalu berat. Sasuke mengira jika Fugaku adalah sosok ayah yang cuek dan canggung untuk diajak bicara. Namun kenyataannya selain pada ibunya- sang ayah juga mampu berbicara normal kepada kakaknya. Hingga ia mulai berpikir –jika sikap kepala keluarga tersebut hanya dingin terhadapnya saja.

Sasuke meremas mangkok beserta spons yang ia pegang.

Mungkin sang ayah memang tidak peduli padanya. Mungkin karena ia hanyalah Omega. Dan karena ia adalah Omega- tidak akan ada sesuatu yang dapat sang ayah banggakan darinya. Sang ayah hanya peduli pada anak sulungnya, yang seorang Alpha berbakat. Sehingga Alpha dewasa tersebut hanya bisa memulai pembicaraan karena tertarik dengan urusan anak kebanggannya. Namun sama sekali tidak anak bawangnya.

Bertanya bagaimana kegiatan sebagai ketua OSIS saja Fugaku tidak pernah.

Mungkin dia malah menganggap apa yang Sasuke lakukan adalah sesuatu yang konyol. Menyembunyikan jati diri selama ini, dan malah berpura-pura menjadi yang tertinggi di sekolah.

Hal yang merepotkan.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas pada Itachi yang memanggilnya, sementara sibuk mengencangkan tali sepatu.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanya Itachi yang telah siap untuk berangkat, tapi sebelum pergi Alpha berumur 21 tahun tersebut merasa perlu untuk memastikan keadaan adiknya.

Pasti dia menyadari jika Sasuke kesakitan semalaman.

Namun sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Sasuke sudah tidak lagi merasakan gejala bulanannya. Berkat obat- siklus itu menjadi lebih cepat berlalu. Hingga ia cukup yakin untuk berangkat sekolah. Merasa bahwa sudah aman-aman saja.

Sasuke berdiri dan menghentakkan sepatunya- memeriksa jika posisinya sudah pas dan cukup nyaman, tanpa peduli untuk menjawab kekhawatiran kakaknya.

Itachi masih menunggu adiknya tersebut, namun Sasuke seperti tengah enggan untuk merespon.

"Biar aku memeriksamu."

Pemuda berkucir belakang tersebut memeluk Sasuke begitu saja –memutuskan untuk memeriksa kondisi tubuh adik kesayangannya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya berdiri di tempat- di dalam dekapan kakak Alphanya.

Itachi meraih kepala belakang adiknya, mendekatkan hidungnya pada helaian rambut hitam tersebut untuk mengendusnya. Hampir tidak ada bau khas Omega yang tertinggal, hanya sedikit wangi mint dari shampoo. "Banyak sekali kau menyemprotkan _beta spray_ ," Komentar Itachi. "Jika aku bukan kakakmu- tidak mungkin dapat menemukan sedikit bau manis dijarak seteliti ini. Aku akan membantumu menutupinya."

"Hn,."

Itachi mengusap rambut adik kesayangannya dengan pelan. Dia memang kakak yang sangat perhatian. Sayang sekali suasana hati Sasuke saat ini sedang kurang bagus.

Anak bungsu dari pemimpin pack tersebut masih merasa kesal, terhadap kakak dan juga ayahnya.

Mengingat siklus yang baru dilewatinya tadi malam –moodnya masih belum stabil.

Sasuke sangat menyadari kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Sakit perutnya baru berlangsung beberapa jam, tentu saja baunya masih belum hilang. Namun hal itu dapat ditangani dengan menyemprotkan _beta spray_ sebanyak-banyaknya. Selama ini cara itu cukup berhasil, jadi ia cukup percaya diri untuk selalu pergi sekolah. Andai jika gejala sakit perut menyerang di pagi hari- segera ia akan membolos. Anggota keluarganya memiliki penciuman yang peka untuk mengenali gejala sebelum perutnya mulai terasa sakit, Ibu dan kakaknya cukup perhatian untuk memperingatkannya. Hal itu menjadi pendukungnya selama ini –untuk tetap aman tanpa kecolongan.

...

.

"Sasuke, kau tidak mau daging? Kantin sepertinya memiliki stock daging kering."

"Tidak. Akhir-akhir ini aku labih menyukai nasi." Sasuke menolak Neji ketika pemuda itu berusaha mengajaknya ke kantin. Omega yang menduduki kursi ketua OSIS tersebut- tidak ingin keluar dari ruangan dan menemui keramaian di luar sana. Disini lebih aman dan ia dapat memakan onigiri buatannya sendiri dengan tenang.

"Baiklah.. aku akan pergi dengan Gaara kalau begitu."

Melihat temannya satu itu lebih diam daripada biasanya- Neji akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menganggu Sasuke, dan segera keluar dari ruangan OSIS.

Rutinitas sekolah yang biasa Sasuke lakukan selama ini tidaklah terlalu buruk, meskipun harus menyembunyikan status Omeganya. Ia seorang ketua OSIS yang berkompeten, dan dapat mengatur segalanya dengan baik. Anggota yang lain juga tidak meragukan hal itu. Sasuke memiliki andil yang cukup besar terhadap ketertiban sekolah hampir satu tahun ini. Uchiha tersebut cukup cerdas dalam menangani berbagai masalah, dan sanggup mengatur anggotanya untuk tegas dalam menindak pelanggar peraturan.

Namun sebenarnya Sasuke selalu merasa ingin sendirian di suatu ruangan. Dari dulu pemuda tampan satu itu memang kurang menyukai keramaian, dan setelah mengetahui statusnya ia menjadi lebih tidak menyukai orang-orang. Berada di tempat yang terlalu ramai membuatnya tidak nyaman dan was-was. Terlebih dengan bau yang mungkin saja tercium dan bercampur. Walau tidak semudah itu werewolf mengeluarkan bau. Mereka berkeringat seperti manusia, dengan kadar yang sama, hanya perbedaannya werewolf mempunyai penciuman tajam. Namun dari dulu sudah banyak penemuan yang sanggup menutupi bau tersebut.

Sasuke memakan gulungan onigiri yang terakhir. Tenggorokannya perlu dialiri air setalah makan, namun ia tidak membawa air minum. Seharusnya tadi ia titip saja pada Neji. Tapi yasudahlah! Ia akan membelinya sendiri.

Ada berbagai rasa yang tersedia di mesin minuman, sayangnya Sasuke tidak suka manis, pemuda raven itu memilih teh olong kotak. Teh kotak tersebut turun di tempat pengambilannya, tapi belum sempat Sasuke akan mengambilnya- seseorang telah mendahulinya.

"Ini, silahkan!" Senyuman dengan gigi runcing seorang pemuda muncul di depannya.

 _'_ _dia lagi!'_

Sasuke mengambil tehnya dari tangan pemuda itu tanpa harus mengucapkan terima kasih. Tentu saja... ia kan bisa mengambilnya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya si piranha putih tersebut mendahuluinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tiba-tiba pemuda bernama Suigetsu tersebut bertanya.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. Kenapa pemuda di depannya ini datang dan tiba-tiba langsung mengatakan 'bagaimana'?

"Apa sudah dites?"

Sang Ketua OSIS mulai mengerti- kemana arah pembicaraan anggota klub pengembang feromon tersebut.

"Baru kemarin kau memberikannya padaku, semuanya sudah diputuskan di rapat OSIS bukan. Walaupun jika obat itu berhasil kita tidak akan memproduksinya." Ucap Sasuke untuk memberitahunya dengan tegas. Kesannya terhadap pemuda di depannya ini tidaklah cukup baik. Suigetsu terlalu cerewet untuk seorang Alpha, dan dia suka menyela pembicaraan, hingga Sasuke memasukannya pada daftar orang-orang yang harus dihindari. Ia merasa malas untuk menanggapi pembicaraan wolf putih tersebut.

"Tidak masalah. Yang penting kalian segera mengakuinya dan memberikan sertifikat."

"Tidak semudah itu." Pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar cerewet, rasanya Sasuke ingin menancapkan sesuatu pada deretan gigi runcing tersebut. Tidak mudah untuk membuat orang satu ini diam. Andai saja Sasuke memiliki kuasa suara, ia pasti dapat membuat Suigetsu diam dalam satu desisan.

"Kenapa? Kalian belum mengetesnya sih. Obat ini cukup ' _Top care'_ \- semua Omega pasti akan langsung datang padamu hanya karena mencium aromamu." Terus saja Suigetsu mengoceh, membuat Sasuke ingin memutar bola matanya.

"Justru karena itu, makannya ini cukup beresiko. Bagaimana jika mengundang keributan? Apa kau ini cukup bodoh untuk memperhatikan rapat kemarin? Kenapa kau ingin membuatku terus mengulangnya?" Ucap Sasuke dingin, ia berusaha menahan suaranya untuk tidak mengeluarkan nada kesal.

Suigetsu mendekat kepadanya selangkah. Wolf putih tersebut tersenyum dan memiringkan wajahnya sambil memperhatikan Sasuke. "Habis kuperhatikan selama ini- hanya Beta, kau bahkan hanya memiliki beberapa teman Alpha, hanya sedikit Omega yang datang mendekatimu –ketua OSIS. Iyakan?"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Jangan bilang pemuda bergigi hiu tersebut tengah menyadari sesuatu. Untuk seorang Omega- umur 15 tahun adalah waktunya mereka mulai menumbuhkan kuncup bunga. Jika dulu tidak terlihat perbedaan status karena masih muda, ditambah tubuh yang tidak jauh berbeda, maka di usia ini hal itu mulai akan terlihat. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah 16 tahun. Selama ini ia terus berusaha membentuk tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat seperti Omega. Ia juga memakai baju kakaknya- untuk memberinya aroma Alpha. Hanya kurang dari dua tahun untuknya lulus dari SMA. Sasuke tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, bahkan jika ada yang curiga –kenapa tidak ada Omega yang terpikat padanya.

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain-main dengan Omega."

"Sayang sekali ya.. menjadi ketua OSIS malah menyita waktumu. Waktu menikmati masa muda yang paling baik adalah dengan banyak mencoba sex. Selama rahim Omega masih belum matang- akan aman-aman saja jika kita melakukannya, mereka tidak akan hamil. Ketua OSIS kebanggaan kami ini harusnya perlu bersenang-senang, agar tidak terlalu kaku seperti ini."

Perkataan Suigetsu memang hanyalah bualan semata. Tapi jika terus-terusan mendengar sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti itu- bisa-bisa gendang telinganya menderita.

"Maka dari itu kupikir kau perlu menggunakannya untuk menunjukan daya pikat Alphamu yang sebenarnya..."

"hahh" Sasuke lelah mendengarkan Suigetsu, ia ingin beranjak dari sini. Rasaya capek membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting dengan orang tidak jelas.

 _Snif_

Tiba-tiba hidungnya menangkap sesuatu di udara. Bau citrus yang khas, ia familiar dengan bau ini.

"Berbicara soal memikat- orang itu terlihat menyebalkan."

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Suigetsu. Ia berbalik. Bau tipis namun terasa jelas ini menggelitik hidungnya, Sasuke penasaran- dimana si pembawa bau ini, dan ia mendapati seorang siswa berambut pirang disana, disekeliling gadis-gadis, lengan pemuda itu digelayuti dengan manja, gerombolan orang tersebut saling berbicara, lalu si pirang itu menanggapinya dengan senyum lebar yang menawan. Sanggup menyenangkan hati para gadis yang mengikutinya.

Dan entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke menjadi gerah melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Omega yang mengelilinginya seperti itu, aku akui –dia Alpha yang sangat memikat. Dan kelihatannya dia juga _player_ , terlihat senang sekali dia dikelilingi gadis-gadis seperti itu. Hei ketua OSIS, tidak ingin seperti anak baru itu juga?" Tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Melihat seseorang dikerubungi seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya gerah. Apalagi mengalaminya. "Terlihat sangat mengganggu. Lagipula tidak ada manfaatnya bergaul dengan Omega seperti itu."

"Omega di dunia ini hanya sedikit. Yeah... walaupun tetap saja banyak yang seperti cabe-cabean. Tapi dikelilingi Omega kan bukti bahwa kau Alpha yang cukup memikat. Kau memang siswa terbaik, tapi kau sama sekali bukan wolf terbaik."

"Terserah apa katamu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuurus." Sasuke tidak tahan lagi, ia semakin kesal. Dan kenapa pemuda bergigi hiu itu terus saja memanasinya.

Pikiran Sasuke mungkin sudah terkontaminasi. Pemuda pirang yang bermain dengan gadis-gadis tadi adalah yang paling menyebalkan. Membayangkan kotak teh ditangannya adalah kepala kuning yang menyebalkan itu- ia ingin meremasnya kuat-kuat dan menghancurkannya hingga tidak bersisa.

Setelah di cap buruk rupa dahulu, kini orang itu malah menjadi layaknya host dari klub malam- yang membuat gadis-gadis cantik beta berada disampingnya.

Kita sekolah tujuannya adalah untuk mencari ilmu. Bukan _flirting_ dengan gadis-gadis!

Awas saja jika si pirang bodoh itu melanggar hukum. Sasuke tidak akan mengampuninya.

Dan pagi hari berikutnyapun datang. Kelas sudah mulai, tapi tiap beberapa jam sekali harus ada komite kedisiplinan yang berpatroli menjaga ketertiban sekolah. Ketua OSIS tersebutpun mengambil _shif_ awal.

Sasuke hanya berkeliling seperti biasa sebelum melihat seluit siswa berlari di luar gedung. Ia baru saja mendapati seorang pelanggar ketertiban. 'Tertangkap basah!' Mengetahui siapa siswa itu- iapun menyeringai.

Demi tegaknya hukum di daerah kekuasaannya, sang ketua tersebutpun berjalan ke tempat tujuan kemana si pelanggar hukum pergi. Dan tempat tersebut adalah pintu utama, dimana loker sepatu berbaris.

Pemuda pirang itu, tubuhnya mungkin besar, tapi otaknya kecil. Melihat bagaimana kelakuan konyol; siswa yang baru saja datang di matahari setinggi ini, membuat tangan Sasuke gatal -ingin menggeplak kepala kuning yang sibuk celingukan tersebut. Kenapa dia harus menenteng sepatunya, sambil berjalan berjinjit-jinjit seperti itu?

"Oiy – kau!"

"Gyaah~" Layaknya maling ayam yang tertangkap basah, pemuda pirang itu terkejut hingga mundur menabrak lemari. Benar-benar kelakuan yang berlebihan. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan Alpha. Sasuke jadi ragu, jika petarung yang sanggup mengalahkan beberapa wolf dalam satu waktu kemarin- adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada di depannya sekarang. Mana ada seorang Alpha yang parnoan? Alpha kan tidak takut pada apapun.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke melangkah mendekati si siswa terlambat yang tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hehe" bukannya menjawab, pemuda pirang tersebut malah cengesan sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Mengingatkan Sasuke- pada monyet di kebun binatang.

"Jadi kau terlambat?" Ujar pemuda raven dengan emblem merah di lengan kiri gakurannya tersebut. "Ikut aku!" Selaku ketua komite kedisplinan, Sasuke akan pastikan tukang terlambat ini jerah.

"Kau baru masuk kurang dari dua minggu dan sudah terlambat 3 kali ini?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "Yeah begitulah.." yang ditatap hanya menggidikan bahunya seolah ini bukanlah apa-apa.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya… dari dulu kau sama sekali tidak memakai otakmu." Kalimat sadis keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan senyuman kecut. Sudah menduga akan dikatai seperti ini. Mereka berdua pernah saling mengenal di masa lalu, jadi sedikit banyak telah mengetahui sifat masing-masing, tapi itupun jika tidak banyak perubahan.

Mereka saat ini sedang berdiri di koridor lantai 1 gedung B. Naruto dengan posisi istirahat di tempat, dan Sasuke yang berbicara dengan tegas layaknya komandan tentara militer.

Sasuke manatap Naruto dari atas ke bawah. Tinggi pemuda pirang itu berada di atasnya. Sasuke merasa yakin ia cukup tinggi untuk murid kelas 2 SMA. Tingginya sekitar 175 cm, namun melihat Naruto- tingginya mungkin ada hingga180-an. Padahal dulu tinggi si kuning ini hanya sehidung Sasuke.

 _'_ _Makan apa dia selama ini?'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi terlambat, aku akan memanggil walimu." Tegas ketua OSIS tersebut.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, kemudian memasang raut memelas- agar ketua OSIS tersebut mengampuninya. Seolah telah menduga dirinya, jika besok akan tetap terlambat lagi.

 _'_ _Ada apa dengan wajahnya itu?'_

Dari dulu anak satu ini suka sekali menunjukan ekspresinya yang berlebihan. Dulu wajah Naruto terlihat jelek jika berpura-pura imut, memasang tatapan seperti anjing yang terbuang sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya, membuat Sasuke gemas hingga ingin mencari alasan untuk menendang wajahnya. Namun sekarang- kenapa lain sekali? wajah Naruto sudah menjadi tampan bahkan di matanya, garis wajahnya tegas dengan hidung mancung, mata birunya penuh sinar- namun sanggup memberikan keteduhan, ekspresi wajahnya sekarang bahkan terlihat lucu. Membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah.

Apa ini gejala rabun? Tidak mungkin jika dia melihat si pemalas ini tampan.

Sasuke mengalihkan bola matanya ke arah lain. Tapi entah kenapa matanya kembali melirik pada wajah tampan yang masih cemberut disana.

Pemuda raven itu kemudian menyambar tongkat pel dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Pel seluruh lantai ini hingga bersih!" Perintahnya.

Naruto menerimanya, dan dengan gerakan enggan mulai mengepel lantai di bawahnya. Dia masih murid baru disini, jadi cukup tahu diri untuk menjalani hukuman semantara dia memang bersalah.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat bagaimana cara mengepel pemuda di depannya. Maju mundur – maju mundur, cantik..cantik, tidak jelas. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau memulainya dari tengah?"

Naruto menegakkan badannya dan melihat sekeliling, sebelum manatap Sasuke. "Bukankah hanya tinggal mengepel."

"Kau bilang hanya?" alis hitam Sasuke terangkat, memandang anak yang dihukumnya dengan tatapan 'apa kau tidak berpikir?' "Mengepel juga ada aturannya Dobe!"

Naruto menggaruk belakang telinganya mendengar perkataan itu dari Sasuke.

'Dobe', panggilan lama yang sudah lama sekali tidak keluar di bibirnya, kini Sasuke mengucapkannya lagi. Sasuke sedikit lega, walaupun Naruto menjadi Alpha, sifat bodohnya masih tidak berubah. Sedikit juga ia merasa senang, sudah lama Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan kalimat kasar seperti ini. Sesuatu yang membuatnya berada di atas saat memarahi orang bodoh. Sasuke bahagia merasakannya lagi.

"Bawa timba airnya dan mulailah dari ujung!"

" _Roger_!" Naruto mengangguk dan menyambar timba di sampingnya dengan cepat. Terlihat sekali jika pemuda itu ingin cepat menyelesaikan hukuman ini. Setelah sampai- dicelupkannya alat pel tersebut dan langsung digosokannya ke lantai.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke melotot dengan horror. "DOBE!" Ia datang dan segera menggeplak kepala kuning itu dengan kertas yang dipegangnya. "Kau ingin membuat semua orang terpeleset?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum melihat lantai yang basah. "Nantikan juga kering." Ucap Naruto menyepeleken, namun sedikit juga salah tingkah. Dia seharusnya tidak mengelak ketika lantainya jadi banjir begini. Terlebih ketua OSIS tersebut menatapnya bagai raja yang ingin memenggal kepala pelayannya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Apa boleh buat. Ia harus mengajari wolf payah satu ini –bagaimana cara mengepel yang baik. Kalau perlu ia akan membuka bimbingan konseling untuk mengajarkan semua wolf di sekolah ini.

Alpha memang payah dalam urusan bebersih.

"Perhatikan aku. Jika kau tetap tidak bisa serius- aku akan memberikan hukuman lainnya." Sasuke meraih tongkat pel yang masih dipegang Naruto, menuntunnya untuk tercelup sempurna ke dalam air. "Pertama kita harus memerasnya. Angkat tongkat ini dengan benar." Naruto mengangguk dan melihat Sasuke meraih besi melintang kain pel ke bawah, airpun berjatuhan dari kain tersebut ke dalam timba, lalu dikembalikan lagi ke atas, kain pel pun menjadi lebih keset untuk digosokkan pada lantai. "Letakkan tanganmu disini dan disini." Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menggeser tongkat pel agar dapat dicengkram dengan baik. Baru ia mulai membantu Naruto menggerakannya maju mundur dengan teliti.

Ketika bahunya bersenggolan dengan pemuda tegap di sebelahnya, Sasuke tersadar- jika posisinya sangat dekat dengan Alpha pirang yang sedang dihukumnya. Bahkan tangan yang disentuhnya tadi sangat terasa dipikirannya. Pemuda raven itupun menoleh, dan melihat wajah serius pipi bergaris di depannya tengah memperhatikan gerakan maju mundur kain pel. Hidungnya tidak dapat mengelak untuk menghirup wangi citrus diantara wangi sabun mandi dari leher di depannya. Sangat segar dihidungnya. Sebelum kemudian Sasuke segera melepaskan pegangan kain pel- untuk kembali menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

Naruto meliriknya sesaat, dengan mulai mengerti pemuda pirang itu tetap bekerja dan mengepel bagian lainnya. Sementara Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada sambil mengawasi, berusaha untuk mengenyahkan perasaan berdebar yang sempat muncul. Mungkin ia salah minum obat tadi pagi.

Entah kenapa hidungnya menjadi sensitif hanya oleh bau Naruto. Neji yang biasa berada disampingnya, atau Suigetsu yang berdiri di depannya saja tidak tercium sama sekali. Selama ini bau Alpha dapat tercium dari jarak beberapa meter hanya jika mereka berkeringat banyak. Walaupun hidung Omeganya menjadi sensitif, Sasuke sudah bersumpah –bahwa ia akan menjaga dirinya agar tidak tertarik dengan feromon sekuat apapun itu. Kalau perlu ia akan mulai meminum obat untuk mematikan indra penciumannya. Sasuke sudah sangat sering memikirkan ini…tidak perlu untuknya menemukan Alpha di masa mendatang. Dirinya terlalu berharga untuk berada di bawah seseorang, terlebih lagi Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan bahwa bisa hamil. Tidak. Itu mimpi buruk, semua orang pasti akan terkejut dan menertawainya.

Tetap saja bukankah ini aneh? Mengapa dirinya menjadi tidak Uchiha sama sekali- ketika berdekatan dengan Alpha bodoh seperti Naruto. Ini tidak masuk akal bukan? Maksudnya- bukankah banyak Alpha yang jauh lebih keren dari Naruto yang pernah ia temui? Dan selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan mereka barang sedetikpun.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa seperti remaja yang telat puber.

Sementara berpikir, mata hitamnya kembali melirik pekerjaan Naruto . Memang pemuda pirang itu terus melakukan pekerjaannya –tapi bagaimana bisa dia melewati celah dinding yang tumpukan debunya lebih banyak seperti itu?

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan – bukan seperti itu Dobe! Lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh, seperti ini!"

"Ee.." Naruto melepaskan tongkat pelnya- ketika ketua OSIS merampasnya, yang kemudian dengan gemas mengepel lantai dengan sekuat tenaga. Menggosok sudut tembok dengan cekatan, untuk menunjukan jika cara inilah yang benar. Bukan letoy seperti perawan yang tidak doyan makan. Dan dalam beberapa menit ia pun menyodorkan tongkat pel itu kembali kepada Naruto.

"Kau paham? Sekarang lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh!" Perintah Sasuke dengan raut galak mirip bibi-bibi kepala pelayan.

Naruto pun kembali mengepel dan meniru gerakan Sasuke, menggosok-gosok sudut tembok dengan tenaga yang hampir ingin mematahkan tongkat tersebut.

Sasuke bersandar pada tembok beberapa meter di belakang murid yang sedang ia awasi. Tidak ingin lekas beranjak sebelum melihat Naruto mengepel dengan sempurna.

"Hihi, dia dihukum." Suara kikikan gadis-gadis yang tengah lewat membuat kepala pirang itu menoleh. Semudah itu Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya? Dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan seperempat lantai koridor. Malah beralih sibuk menebarkan senyuman mautnya kepada gadis-gadis tersebut, lalu mengedipkan mata hingga membuat mereka salah tingkah dan berjalan lebih cepat.

Sasuke melihatnya tidak percaya- melihat _playboy_ satu itu senyam-senyum dengan besar kepala.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut. _'yang benar saja! Masih sempat-sempatnya dia-'_ "Oiy! Kau disini ini itu untuk dihukum Naruto. Bukan untuk _flirting_ dengan gadis-gadis!" Ia mengangkat telapak sepatunya untuk mendorong pantat _woman eater_ satu itu. Membuat yang ditendang mendengus sambil menirukan omelannya dengan bentuk bibir yang aneh.

"Setelah selesai mengepel koridor lantai dasar gedung B ini – kita pindah ke perpustakaan." Merasa Naruto tidak serius dengan hukuman mengepel, ketua OSIS itupun memutuskan untuk memberikan hukuman yang lain.

"A-apa?" si tukang terlambat a.k.a Naruto membeo dengan tidak percaya.

"Iya Dobe… hukumanku belum selesai."

"Tapi-tapi-tapi, aku sudah capek, pergantian pelajaran beberapa menit lagi jadi aku harus masuk kelas. Bahkan aku juga sangat lapar… belum sarapan." Naruto memegang pel menghadap sang ketua OSIS dengan memelas, layaknya babu yang sudah beberapa hari tidak diberi makan oleh majikannya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sekali. 'ekspresi itu lagi'. Sasuke tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengasihani hanya karena tatapan anjing terbuang itu. Ia ingin membuat Naruto jerah. Entah jerah pada apa. "Tetap hukumanmu belum selesai. Setelah jam istirihat temui aku langsung di perpustakaan. Tidak ada tapi." Tegasnya, tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk memprotes lagi, ia melenggang pergi ke dalam gedung.

Jam pelajaran ke-4,Naruto mungkin telah menyelesaikan hukumannya sejak pelajaran ke-3, mengingat lantai dasar gedung B sangatlah luas.

Di dalam kelas Sasuke mulai berpikir, 'apa dengan memberinya hukuman lagi itu sedikit terlalu berlebihan?' Pemuda pirang itu bilang jika dia sangat lapar, pasti dia menjadi kesal karena hukumannya bertambah. Kasihan sekali.. jika Naruto tidak makan saat jam istirahat, bisa-bisa dia memiliki alasan membolos karena lemas. Sasuke sendiripun hari ini tidak membawa bekal. Tangannya meraih hpnya untuk menghubungi Sushi online- agar makan siangnya dapat segera tiba sebelum bel istirahat berdering satu jam lagi.

Sasuke melirik tumpukan buku yang telah di tata oleh petugas perpustakaan. Sebenarnya itu semua buku baru yang saja tiba, Sasuke ingin meletakkannya di ruangan OSIS- agar ia dapat membacanya saat waktu luang. Curang memang. Tapi ini semua masih termasuk dalam daftar peminjaman bukunya, meskipun periodenya lebih panjang. Toh anak werewolf lainnya jarang ada yang suka membaca buku. Pada dasarnya mereka adalah setengah hewan, jadi lebih menyukai kegiatan fisik seperti olahraga. Sayang sekali Sasuke sudah tidak dapat bermain basket dan sepak bola bersama lagi- setelah setahun ini bau keringatnya mulai berubah. Ia mengambil langkah aman dan hanya berolah raga sendirian saat di rumah. Dan sesekali kakaknya akan menemaninya berlatih di hutan.

Kepala raven tersebut menoleh saat pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Dan benar, yang muncul pemuda pirang satu itu. "Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Naruto menatapnya dengan mata biru yang sempat melebar, agaknya tidak menyangka jika Sasuke telah menunggunya di dekat meja petugas dari awal.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto untuk keluar dari perpustakaan, setelah menunjuk kardus buku di atas meja dengan jempolnya "Angkat kardus itu dan ikuti aku."

Di dalam ruangan OSIS yang cukup luas dengan dua lemari buku besar di sisi dinding, Sasuke memerintahkan Naruto untuk menata buku yang telah dibawanya, tidak hanya itu- ia juga menyuruhnya untuk melap buku-buku di ruangan ini dengan kemoceng.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak terakhir Sasuke sendiri membersihkannya. Jadi selagi ada siswa yang perlu hukuman- ia dapat memanfaatkan tenaga tersebut..

Tidak berusaha untuk beralasan, pemuda pirang itu melaksanakan tugasnya tanpa daya.

Sasuke duduk di kursinya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Dengan santainya satu kaki ia angkat di atas paha kaki yang lain, sebelah tangan bertumpu pada lengan kursi untuk menopang kepalanya, Sasuke membaca kalimat di barisan kertas tersebut. Sesekali mata obsidiannya melirik Naruto di depan sana, bibirnya mengulum senyum melihat bagaimana seriusnya si pirang itu menepuk buku-buku dengan kemoceng. Naruto dari tadi tidak banyak berbicara, sepertinya sifat membantahnya sudah berkurang.

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan matanya pada buku, tapi ia sadar tatapan Naruto melirik kepadanya saat itu juga.

"Ada apa menatapku?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian, seolah jika yang mencuri tatapan dari tadi adalah Naruto.

"Ah tidak." Pemuda pirang itu mengelek. Kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya tanpa melirik Sasuke lagi, seolah mengatakan jika dia sibuk dari tadi.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia tebak- pasti pemuda pirang disana sedang menahan rasa laparnya. Terlihat sekali dari muka suntuknya, yang bahkan tidak sempat tersenyum bodoh seperti biasa.

"Jika kau lapar– aku punya sushi dua kotak yang baru kupesan. Karena Neji tidak ada– jika kau memintanya aku berbaik hati akan memberikan jatah Neji padamu." Sudah ada dua kotak sushi berada di atas mejanya dari tadi. Setelah mendengar ucapannya, pemuda pirang itu menoleh dengan matanya yang melotot berharap, sangat kontras dengan muka ditekuknya selama mengerjakan hukuman. Lucu sekali! Dia bahkan terlihat seperti ingin meneteskan air liur.

"Kau serius?" Seru Naruto, bangkit dari kesibukannya diantara jejeran buku dan menghampiri meja Sasuke, tempat kotak sushi itu berada. Sasuke tidak tahan untuk segera memberikannya setelah melihat pemuda di depannya begitu menginginkannya.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun aku tidak mengira kau akan menjadi sebaik ini." Katanya yang sebenarnya merupakan pujian. Sasuke tahu... jika jarang-jarang ia bermurah hati. Dan ini mungkin adalah pertama kalinya ia mentraktir seseorang, kalau ingatannya tidak salah.

Beruntung sekali kau Naruto.

Jadi bersyukurlah dengan kebaikan setahun sekali Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menepikan berkas di mejanya agar dapat ditempati oleh Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu duduk di depannya, tanpa menyembunyikan pandangannya yang berbinar ia segera membuka kotak bento tersebut.

Mengemati wajah berkulit coklat tersebut entah kenapa membuat Sasuke senang. Naruto terlihat seperti anak kecil, bahagia hanya karena sushi yang didapatkannya dengan gratis.

"Kenapa aku jadi makan siang denganmu ne, Sasuke?" Namun gumamannya membuat mood Sasuke turun. "Kenapa? Tidak suka?" Balas Sasuke dengan menatapnya dingin. Naruto mengatakan hal seperti itu seolah hanya menginginkan sushinya saja, lalu bermaksud ingin segera keluar dari sini. Itukan tidak sopan.

"Tidak. Justru sebaliknya. Terimakasih sudah memberikanku sushi. Huemm, aku benar-benar lapar" Namun Sasuke salah. Naruto tidak merubah ekspresinya bersyukurnya, dan malah menyuap gumpalan sushi pertamanya dengan lahap, mengunyahnya dengan begitu nikmat.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Ucap Sasuke, dan Naruto tersenyum padanya dengan pipi penuh, membuat moodnya kembali. Tidak hanya diam dan membuat sushinya menganggur begitu saja- Sasuke mulai makan dengan tenang dan teratur.

Sasuke sendiri juga tidak menyangka- akan makan siang berdua dengan bocah payah dari masa lalunya. Tapi sebenarnya Naruto tidak sepayah itu. Dia bahkan sempat menyelamatkan Sasuke dahulu, tanpa peduli dengan kelemahannya. Sikapnya yang terbuka dan ekspresinya yang tanpa sungkan itu membuatnya terlihat ramah, sehingga yang lain menganggapnya sebagai orang yang menyenangkan. Saat _battle_ di klub berburu sore kemarin, anak-anak klub yang dikalahkannya bahkan tidak menjadi marah, dan malah sanggup untuk bercanda bersamanya. Padahal belum lama Naruto bergabung dengan klub berburu, tapi dalam waktu singkat dia sudah dapat berteman dengan mereka. Pertama kali melihatnya seperti itu, Sasuke merasa aneh. Tapi itu bukanlah sihir. Sasuke mulai sadar, jika itu adalah daya pikat dan wibawa Naruto.

"Aku harap sikap baikmu ini bertahan lama." Ucap Naruto di tengah-tengah acara makan mereka. Sasuke berpikir 'apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda ini?'

"Yeah.. jangan-jangan setelah ini kau akan menyuruhku bersih-bersih lebih banyak lagi sebagai pengganti sushi?"

Ahh.. mungkin maksudnya adalah sifat suka menindasnya di masa lalu. Jika melihat jauh ke belakang saat mereka kecil dahulu, memang banyak hal yang cukup untuk diingat. Sudah tahu bukan.. jika dulu Naruto adalah seekor _pup_ yang penampilannya di bawah rata-rata, bahkan kemampuannya juga. Tapi entah kenapa walaupun dia lemah seperti itu- tetap saja berusaha membawa diri untuk menantang Sasuke. Bocah raven pada saat itu menilainya idiot. Bagaimana bocah tersebut tidak segera sadar diri, dan tidak kapok juga tiap kali ia mempermalukannya. Sasuke ingin tertawa, mengingat bagimana ekspresi 'ngesok' Naruto saat menantangnya dengan penuh percaya diri, namun kemudian akan menangis dan berteriak tidak terima saat Sasuke menjatuhkannya telak. Wajah konyol itu.. entah kenapa membuatnya bernostalgia sekali.

"Tidak juga, tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan masih banyak yang dapat kau bersihkan." Sasuke menjawab kalimat Naruto dengan santai. Namun cukup untuk membuat wajah itu mengernyit ingin memprotes dengan keras. "Aku sudah selesai membersihkan, jangan tambahi hukumanku lagi hanya karena tidak ikhlas memberikan sushi ini!"

Sasuke memandang kotak Naruto yang telah kosong, remah-remah sushi bahkan sudah tidak bersisa disana "Sayang sekali kau sudah hampir menghabiskannya."

"Kau sengaja ya Teme?" Ucap Naruto dengan merengut, tapi walau begitu dia tetap menyuapkan sushi terakhir ditangannya, mengunyahnya dengan pipi menggembung sambil menatapnya tajam –seperti anak kecil yang ngambek

"Hahahh, aku hanya bercanda." Sasuke sadar jika Naruto mungkin mengira- hobi menindasnya akan kembali lagi, kemudian menambah-nambahi hukumannya dan menyuruh ini itu seperti budak. Sepertinya di pikiran Naruto- Sasuke memang sesadis itu. Untuk itulah Sasuke berniat untuk mengerjainya sedikit. Dan begitu mendapatkan ekspresi Naruto yang terpancing pada ucapannya- membuatnya langsung ingin tertawa.

Selera humor Sasuke benar-benar unik.

Pemuda pirang didepannya malah terus menatap tanpa megunyah makanannya. Membuat ekspresinya semakin konyol di mata Sasuke. Pipi penuh yang tidak sinkron dengan wajah tampannya itu, ditambah dengan sebutir nasi di pipinya.

"Telan makananmu Dobe! Wajahmu lucu sekali." Sasuke meraih nasi di pipi Naruto dan menggesernya menuju mulut Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

"Di pipimu ada nasi." Pemuda pirang itu menerimanya, dan segera dengan perlahan mulai mengunyah kembali.

"Enak?" Tanya ketua OSIS tersebut sambil menyangga kepala.

"Uem." Yang ditanyaipun menganggukkan kepala kuningnya untuk menjawab. Sambil menelan makanan, mata birunya tetap melirik kepada Sasuke. Sang ketua OSIS itupun berpikir mungkin Naruto masih lapar.

"Sushimu sudah habis sementara punyaku masih banyak. Bantu aku menghabiskannya." Sasuke menyodorkan gulungan nasi salmon itu ke hadapan mulut Naruto. Pemuda pirang tersebut menggigit sushi itu dari tangan Sasuke, namun karena sedikit tergesa- giginya menyenggol jari Sasuke. Untung tidak ikut tergigit. Tapi sebagian sushinya jadi remuk di tangan pemuda raven tersebut.

"Bisakah kau bersabar untuk pelan? Lihat sushi-nya jadi remuk." Si pirang itu harusnya makan lebih tenang, saat harus mengambil makanan dari tangan orang lain. Sekarang harus dikemanakan remahan nasi ini?

Namun Naruto tiba-tiba manarik tangannya, dan melahap remahan nasi tersebut tanpa ragu.

Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar memakan remahan sushi tersebut langsung dari tangannya, membuat tubuhnya bergidik- ketika merasakan bibir lembut itu bergerak-gerak di telapak tangannya. Memakan semua remahan nasi disana. Bahkan lidah itu keluar dan terjulur untuk membersihkan biji nasi yang masih tersisa. Sasuke dibuat meriang oleh benda lunak yang menyapu tangannya tersebut. Ia ingin menarik diri, tapi pemuda pirang di depannya malah lebih menariknya lagi.

"Nar-!"

Tubuh Sasuke mulai panas dingin –ketika jarinya mulai masuk ke dalam mulut pemuda itu satu persatu. Bagian jarinya yang berada di sana dapat merasakan suhu panas dari Naruto, ia merasa lembab dan juga tergelitik.

Wajah Sasuke terasa panas, dan nafasnya pun mulai memburu. Tidak hanya disertai dengan bagaimana cara lidah itu membelit ,dan menjilati – mulut tersebutpun juga menghisap gemas jari tangannya.

"Urgh~" Sasuke meringis, ketika tubuhnya memanas ia hampir saja mendesah.

Naruto tersadar, dan ketika mendapati tangan Sasuke yang sudah menjadi basah- diapun menatap bingung dan segera melepaskannya. "Ma-maaf!" Ucapnya dengan salah tingkah.

"Kau jorok sekali sih Dobe!" Sasuke meraih tisu dan mengelap tangannya sambil menunduk. Pemuda raven tersebut berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya, Naruto tidak boleh sadar jika wajahnya kini sedang kacau. Rasanya tidak lucu, jika statusnya akan ketahuan hanya karena wajahnya terlihat merah.

"Baumu enak sih... kau cuci tangan dengan sabun apa?" Perkataan Naruto tersebut membuatnya tercekat. Sasuke tidak mengenakan _beta spray_ pagi ini karena siklus bulanannya sudah terlewati. Ketua OSIS yang sebenarnya berstatus Omega tersebut khawatir, jika ia sempat bekeringat dan hal itu dapat dicium oleh Naruto. Ia tetap memakai pakaian Itachi, tapi itu hanya untuk membuatnya aman dari jarak tertentu. Sedangkan tempat yang lain tidak begitu terlindungi, tapi tidak akan tercium semudah itu- jika bukan Alpha dengan penciuman tajam untuk mengendus bagian tersebut. Maka dari itu Sasuke tidak menyangka jika hidung Naruto sangat peka.

Tapi pemuda pirang tersebut hanya bertanya soal sabun cuci tangan bukan?

"Aku- selalu membawa cairan pembersih tangan di sakuku." Ah.. iya. Dirinya memang memakai hand sanitizer tiap waktu ia merasakan tangannya kotor. Jadi mungkin karena itu Naruto mencium bau wangi dari tangannya. Sialnya Sasuke keburu mengansumsikan yang tidak-tidak. Ia terlalu khawatir. Mau bagaimana lagi, tubuhnya masih panas dingin setelah kontak fisik yang tidak lumrah tadi. Sentuhan tersebut masih terasa jelas di tangannya, dan menyadari wajah Naruto yang sexy terlihat sangat menikmati- menjilat dan menghisap jarinya – membuat debaran jantungnya tidak segera mereda juga.

...

Sasuke tidak suka ini. Kemanapun dia pergi, kapanpun dia mengerjakan sesuatu – bayangan pemuda pirang di pikirannya terus saja muncul dan muncul lagi. Sasuke mau makan dia ingat Naruto, Sasuke mau tidur juga ingat Naruto, Sasuke mau buang air malah lebih khusyuk memikirkan Naruto. Otaknya pasti sudah rusak. Jika ia mulai gila, Sasuke pastikan untuk pergi ke psikiater agar ia kembali normal.

.

Pemuda raven tersebut membutuhkan _ref_ _r_ _eshing_ \- daripada harus berdiam diri di kamar dan terus dihantui oleh si kuning itu. Mencari teman mengobrol sepertinya baik, ia bisa pergi ke tempat Neji. Tapi Sasuke teringat jika ia tidak pernah bermain di rumah temannya sekalipun. Bagaimana ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Neji yang terkejut dengan kunjungan tiba-tibanya nanti? Langkah Sasuke berbelok dan akhirnya mamasuki sebuah _conveniance store_.

Mata obsidian itu menelusuri ruangan persegi dengan berbagai rak tersebut. Tidak ada produk menarik yang dapat mencuci mata, disini hanya menjual keperluan harian. Tapi mungkin ia bisa membeli sesuatu – seperti shampoonya yang tinggal setengah, atau rumput laut untuk mengisi stock persediaannya.

Begitu onyxnya melihat jeruk di deretan buah-buahan Sasuke terhenti. Kakinya berbelok dan menghampiri buah tersebut. Warna oranye ini- mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu suka jeruk tidak ya?

Ahh... ia kumat lagi. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha kembali berpikir layaknya Uchiha yang seharusnya. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil satu jeruk dan membawanya ke hidungnya. Mungkin ia akan membeli buah ini saja.

Wangi buah yang segar.. seperti yang ia kira. Namun entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sedikit kecewa. Wangi jeruk ini jauh berbeda dari aroma yang memenuhi pikirannya. Sama sekali tidak mendekati – tidak mirip dengan aroma pemuda pirang yang ia hukum tadi di sekolah. Bau Alpha Naruto memang terasa seperti citrus, tapi terdapat aroma pantai dan musim panas yang menantang. Sasuke beralih pada jeruk lain dan mengendusnya. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi penasaran untuk dapat menemukan bau yang mirip. Pemuda raven itu terbawa dengan pikirannya- dan sibuk memilah-milah jeruk di rak toko tersebut. Dan kali inilah hidungnya dapat menangkap bau itu. Pikiran Sasuke terasa melayang saat menghirupnya hingga matanya tepejam. Wangi yang khas dan menenangkan. Onyxnya terbuka dan menatap jeruk di tangannya. Alis hitamnya mengernyit karena menyadari bau ini bukanlah berasal dari jeruk. Tapi ia cukup yakin bau ini baru saja muncul, yang artinya sumbernya baru masuk ke dalam market ini.

Pemuda raven itu meninggalkan jeruk di tangannya dan melangkah menuju rak lain. Bau ini membuatnya berjalan mengikuti instingnya –penasaran untuk menemui sumber dari aroma memikat ini. Hingga onyx Sasuke mendapatinya disana. Seorang pemuda pirang yang berdiri di sebelah sisi rak sana.

Langkah kakinyapun mendekat, tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh bahu bertulang besar pemuda itu. Kepala pirang itu menoleh dan terkejut setelah melihatnya. "Kau ada disini juga?" Ujar Naruto tidak menyangka.

"E-em iya..." Tidak Sasuke sangka akan dapat bertemu dengannya di market ini.

Naruto terlihat lebih liar dari biasanya, rambut pirangnya lebih acak-acakan, pakaian kasual yang ala kadar tetap terlihat keren di tubuh atletisnnya, dan aromanya lebih mudah tercium dari biasanya.

"Sedang memilih _hand sanitizers_?" Tanya Sasuke, setelah melihat dua botol berjenis sama namun berbeda merk di tangan berkulit tan tersebut.

"Ohh ya.. apa nama merk yang biasa kau beli? Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya karena tidak tahu mana yang kau pakai."

"Untuk apa kau membeli obat yang sama denganku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan heran.

"Tentu saja karena aku sangat menyukai baunya. Ayolah tunjukan yang mana!"

Jangan bilang ini karena kejadian saat istirahat makan siang tadi. Kejadian saat Naruto menjilat tangannya. Sasuke tertegun oleh rasa malu yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, ia hampir merasakan wajahnya memanas. Hanya mengingatnya saja sudah cukup membuat pikiran Sasuke panik. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak salah tingkah di depan Naruto.

Sasuke beralih pada rak produk tersebut dan memilih mana yang biasa ia beli. "Ini!" Sasuke mengambil botol biru bertuliskan 'Lifeman hand sanitizer' untuk diserahkan kepada Naruto.

"Yang ini ya.. terimakasih." Naruto tampak senang menerima botol tersebut, senyuman khasnyapun segera mengembang untuk berterimakasih pada Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi. Melihat wajah tampan yang tersenyum tulus hanya kepadanya itu pun membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar. Onyxnya melihat ke arah lain dengan canggung. Tidak ingin terpanah dengan rupa itu.

"Ohh ya, apa kau belum makan malam?" Tanya Naruto kemudian. Sasuke menoleh. "Bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu? Tadikan kau sudah mentraktirku sushi, jadi sekarang gantian."

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah makan bersama keluarganya tadi. "Baiklah." Tapi ia tetap mengangguk. Toh- siapa juga yang ingin menolak makanan gratis.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi kedai daging panggang, semeja dengan Naruto. Kedai ini cukup ramai dan pelanggan lainnya berkisar lebih tua dari mereka. Bibi pemilik kedaipun datang- dan meletakkan daging serta sebotol sake yang dipesan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau membeli sake?" Sasuke yakin jika umur Naruto sama dengannya -16tahun- seharusnya anak di bawah umur tidak boleh minum minuman keras seperti sake.

Yang ditanyai hanya menyengir di depannya. Sepertinya pelajar brandal satu ini memang suka sekali melanggar peraturan "Hanya sedang ingin." Jawab Naruto enteng, kemudian mengapit daging untuk ditata di atas pemanggang yang telah panas.

"Kita kan masih di bawah umur Dobe!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke tahu kalau tidak akan semudah itu menasehati Naruto. "Terserah kau saja." Ucap Sasuke, tidak ingin berdebat hanya karena sebuah botol.

Naruto menuangkan sake itu ke dalam gelas kemudian menaruhnya di depan Sasuke. "Ayo cobalah! Mungkin kau akan suka."

Sasuke menatap cairan kuning tersebut sanbil mengernyit. Terlihat seperti air seni. Kenapa ia harus mau mencobanya?"Tidak."

"Ayolah.. cobalah dulu!" Tapi Naruto tetap memaksa. Ditariknya tangan putih itu dan ditaruhnya gelas sake agar Sasuke menggenggamnya.

 _'_ _kenapa si pirang ini memaksa sekali?'_ Sasuke mencoba untuk mencium cairan itu. 'Serius ia harus meminumnya?' baunya sedikit menyengat. Tapi selama tidak beracun- baiklah, akan ia coba.

Rasanya pertama manis dan mengigit di lidah, tapi lama-kelamaan rasa sesungguhnya adalah pahit.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto meminta pendapatnya.

Lumayan sebenarnya.. terutama karena Sasuke lebih suka pahit ketimbang manis. "Masih lebih enakan anggur." Namun mengingat baunya – anggur yang biasa ayahnya dapatkan memiliki bau yang jauh lebih enak.

"Kau pernah minum anggur?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan penasaran. Seolah dia tidak menyangka- jika anak seperti Sasuke sudah mencoba minum anggur yang harganya lebih mahal. Tapi mengingat Sasuke dari keluarga pemimpin pack- yeah dia percaya saja.

"Tidak juga."

"Hah?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan _speechless._

Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum menyadari raut bodoh itu. "Aku hanya pernah mencium baunya." Ayahnya memang sering mendapatkan anggur dari koleganya. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah mencobanya karena tidak ingin dimarahi.

"Kalau hanya mencium sih.. banyak yang pernah kucium namun tidak bisa kumakan. Coba tebak salah satunya apa!"

"Apa?"

"kentut."

Sasuke tahu jika Naruto berniat bercanda. Tapi Sasuke tidak suka mendengar kata dari tempat pembuangan. "Jangan berkata jorok sementara kita sedang makan Dobe!"

"Maaf-maaf. Minumlah lagi sakenya!"

Sementara Sasuke membalik daging, Naruto mengambil obat cuci tangan yang tadi dibelinya, pemuda pirang itu menuangkan cairan itu dan segera membalurkan rata pada tangannya. Sasuke melirik bagaimana pemuda itu mencium dan mencium tangannya lagi, mata birunya menatap tangannya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke! Boleh aku pinjam tanganmu?" Kata si pirang itu kemudian.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin mencium bau tanganmu, karena rasa baunya mungkin sedikit berbeda."

Sasuke yakin jika ia sudah memberikan produk yang sama dengan yang dipakainya pada Naruto. Tapi jika memang baunya berbeda – Sasuke mulai mengerti. Pemuda raven itu pun langsung menyibukan diri dengan daging di depannya.

"Sebentar saja Sasuke!" Naruto memintanya lagi.

Tapi pemuda _stoic_ itu hanya ingin diam.

"Tidak penting. Kita kesini datang untuk makan, jika kau tidak makan aku akan menghabiskan daging ini sendiri." Sasuke tidak ingin menyerahkan tangannya begitu saja pada rubah pirang itu. Bagaimana jika kejadian tadi siang terulang lagi?

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang ngambek. "Huhh – dasar pelit!" Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, dan mulai melahap daging yang lebih enak dimakan mentah-mentah itu daripada mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu juga turut memakan dagingnya. Sambil mereka makan- Naruto tidak kapok juga untuk mengajak Sasuke terus berbicara. Tidak pernah Sasuke mengobrol sesantai ini sebelumnya. Walaupun ia sering mengobrol dengan Neji, yang mereka bahas hanyalah pembicaraan formal dan yang penting-penting saja. Mungkin Sasuke yang terlalu kaku.

Tidak terasa Sasuke menuangkan sake dan meminumnya lagi, ia mengoyangkan botol yang rupanya telah kosong itu lalu melemparkan pandangan pada Naruto. "Sudah habis Dobe."

Naruto menatapnya heran. Yeah, Sasuke sih sadar.. kalau ia hampir menolak untuk meminumnya tadi. Tapi semakin diminum- entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi menyukainya. Ia berharap Naruto akan memesannya lagi.

"Baiklah akan kuambilkan." Ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Tapi begitu pemuda pirang itu berdiri – dia kembali jatuh terduduk karena bertabrakan dengan wanita. Sasuke langsung menoleh dengan kaget, memperhatikan tangan wanita dengan berat badan lumayan itu memegangi mejanya untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, tapi gagal- kemudian menyusul jatuh ke pangkuan Naruto.

Kernyitan aneh di wajah Naruto menyadari posisi wanita itu di atasnya terlihat sangat jelas. Tangan berlemak yang tersampir dengan kepala tersembunyi disana – rasanya mereka dalam posisi untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sementara akibat suara yang agak gaduh tadi membuat orang-orang memandang ke arah mereka.

Ini benar-benar moment yang _awkward._

Sasuke bahkan tidak sanggup membuka mulutnya.

"Ano- maaf! Bibi tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menggoyangkan bahu wanita itu. Wanita itupun akhirnya mendongak, menatap wajah Naruto dengan mimik yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata, lalu tiba-tiba berucap "Sentuh aku!"

Semuanya hening.

Sasuke berkedip dan mengernyit jijik. ' _Serius Naruto akan doyan dengan bibi-bibi ini?'_.

"Hieehh?" Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda pirang itu memekik dengan raut horror.

"Kumohon!" Wanita itu semakin meremas kaosnya dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Jelas sekali jika wanita itu tengah terbuai dengan aroma Alpha Naruto. Apa dia sedang dalam heat? Seorang Omega harusnya menjaga dirinya dengan baik, dan tetap tinggal di rumah jika sudah mendekati hari H-nya.

Sesuke merasa mual ketika tahu jika wanita itu mengendusi tubuh Naruto. Rasanya ia ingin melempar wanita itu agar tidak melakukan hal menjijikan. Bagaimana dia bisa semurahan itu dan menempeli _Narutonya._

Apa? 'Narutonya'? Sasuke hampir ingin membalikkan meja di depannya karena merasa konyol dengan pikiran gila yang entah muncul dari mana- sehingga mengimbuhi Naruto dengan kata 'nya' yang artinya kepemilikan.

Naruto melemparkan pandangan padanya, dengan raut yang benar-benar hopeless – Sasuke tahu jika pemuda pirang tersebut mengharapkan bantuannya. "Sasuke, tolong aku!" Sasuke hanya menatap degan tajam. Ia kesal, kenapa si lamban itu tidak segera menangani wanitu itu sendiri, kenapa dia tidak menyingkirkan wanita itu dari atas tubuhnya dengan cepat padahal dia bisa? Atau jangan-jangan Naruto malah merasa senang karena kejatuhan Omega bitchy?

Sasuke hampir lupa tata krama terhadap yang lebih tua. Walaupun mereka hanya setengah manusia- peradaban werewolf tetaplah menjujung nilai kesopanan untuk menghormati yang lebih tua. Jadi mungkin itulah alasan Naruto- tidak bisa segera menyingkirkan wanita yang bahkan tidak mau melepaskan diri dari mendekap tubuhnya erat itu, takut diangap kasar sehingga orang lain akan ikut campur.

Pemuda raven itupun merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, namun baru saja berdiri tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki besar sudah menyerobotnya, dan langsung menyentak wanita itu jatuh dari pangkuan Naruto.

"Kau Omega murahan!" Makinya dengan suara keras sambil menuding hina –wanita yang terduduk di lantai itu. Sasuke manatapnya tanpa berkedip, ketika tangan besar itu beralih menarik kaos Naruto hingga pemuda pirang itu berdiri bertatapan dekat dengan wajah berewok sang pria.

"Berani-beraninya kau menggoda istriku." Desis laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah Alpha dari wanita yang masih belum cukup sadar untuk berdiri dari lantai.

' _Jika mereka sudah mating- kenapa Omega itu malah tertarik dengan bau Alpha selain dari suaminya? Dia pasti wanita murahan._ ' Pikir Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak sedang menggodanya atau apapun." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, berharap jika pria itu bisa lebih bersabar.

Tapi sudah tidak ada kompromi dengan rasa marahnya, pria itu berdesis dengan mata yang berkilat merah. "Kau pasti gigolo yang hidup dari seorang wanita. Tapi seharusnya kau tidak mengincar istriku." Geramnya dengan tuduhan yang tidak berdasar.

Sasuke mulai merasa pening dengan situasi ini. Kepalanya berdenyut, ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini dan pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang. Setelah tingkah bitch wanita tadi- yang cukup menarik perhatian seluruh orang di kedai ini, kini datang pejantannya yang bahkan sangat berisik. Rasanya Sasuke ingin membakar kedai ini saja agar semuanya bubar. Rasa muak dan mualnya semakin menjadi, mungkin ini karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menggodanya." Naruto masih berusaha membela dirinya

"Diam kau brengsek! Mari kita selesaikan ini dengan bertarung!"

Apa lagi ini? Menolak untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto- pria itu malah menantang duel untuk memperebutkan bibi-bibi itu. Benar-benar konyol. Akan lebih menggelikan lagi jika Naruto terjebak untuk berkelahi dengan pria itu lalu memenangkan si bibi. Sasuke ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Alpha yang belum matang itu akan menikahi janda dan beberapa tahun lagi akan menghasilkan para pup yang gemuk-gemuk. Haha- Menggelikan. Tapi tenang saja. Itu hanya bayangan Sasuke. Karena tidak ada hukum untuk memaksa seorang Alpha menikahi Omega yang dimenangkan oleh duel seperti itu. Ditambah dalam peradaban werewolf jarang terjadi kasus perceraian diantara pasangan mating, tidak hanya terlalu sulit dan ribet, jalan untuk membatalkan klaim dan mating yang sudah terlanjur dilakukan juga memiliki pinalti. Untuk konflik yang tidak terlalu penting hal itu malah mustahil untuk dilakukan. Karena setelah mating sepasang werewolf benar-benar telah menjadi satu.

"Apa?" Naruto membeo dengan keberatan. Pemuda itu benar-benar dalam kesulitan. Karena telah melihat dari awal kejadiannya seperti apa, Sasuke jadi merasa kasihan. Terlebih sebenarnya dari tadi ia ingin membela pemuda pirang tersebut. Walaupun ia tetap merasa kesal- karena semua ini terjadi karena kesalahan Naruto sendiri – tentang kenapa ia membiarkan aromanya sekuat itu sehingga terjebak dengan bibi-bibi yang terpikat padanya- lalu menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar.

Sial sekali mereka bertemu dengan Alpha yang bahkan tidak mau diajak diskusi. Seolah merasa lebih kuat dan lebih superior, pria itu menekan dan merendahkan Alpha muda itu. tidak heran jika Sasuke juga merasa sangat kesal sendiri melihatnya. Naruto tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, wanita bitchmu itulah yang terlalu murahan.

Orang-orang melihat dengan tegang. Melihat bagaimana pria itu mengeratkan cengkramannya pada baju Naruto, dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan – Sasuke mencegah hal itu terjadi. Ia mendorong si pria hingga cengkramannya terlepas dari Naruto, lalu tanpa basa-basi meninju dengan keras sampai pria itu tersungkur beberapa meter. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, walaupun itu memang sesuai kehendaknya- tapi rasanya ia merasa lebih ringan setelah melakukannya.

Semua orang terkejut, Narutopun terkejut, tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan turun tangan hingga seperti ini.

"Sudah dia bilang jika dia tidak menggoda istri murahanmu pak tua!" Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. Bermaksud menyadarkan pria itu agar tidak seenaknya sendiri. Ia memang adalah Omega di dalam jiwanya, tapi ia tetap sanggup mengeluarkan aura mencekam ketika merasa miliknya terancam. Semua induk hewan memiliki aura membunuh yang biasa digunakan untuk mengusir bahaya yang mengancam anak-anaknya. Tapi bukan berarti ia sedang menganggap Naruto anaknya, hanya saja melihat Alpha satu itu terus ditekan membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke terusik.

Pria itu kembali berdiri dan melangkah cepat menghampiri Sasuke. "Bocah brengsek sialan!" Umpatnya. Namun sebelum dia menyerang Sasuke, pemuda raven itu sudah menendang duluan selangkangan pria itu "Arrgh!" dan tanpa memberinya ampun Sasuke menyatukan kepalan tangannya dan mengayunkannya keras terhadap punggung yang menunduk kesakitan tersebut hingga berguling di lantai.

"Arrgh! Sakit sekali brengsek!" Pria itu tertelungkup di lantai sambil memegangi sesuatunya yang sakit, tapi tetap saja sanggup untuk mengumpat.

"Begini saja kau sudah meringkuk. Bagaimana seorang Alpha lemah sepertimu bisa-bisanya menantang battle? Urus saja wanitamu itu! Untuk apa bertarung demi benda yang tidak bernilai!" Ucapnya sinis yang sanggup membuat beberapa orang bergidik.

Onyxnya yang tajam beralih menatap Naruto yang tertegun menyaksikannya. "Bayar itu dan kita pergi dari sini!" Titahnya bak raja- membuat Naruto tersentak. "Jangan lupakan belanjaanmu."

Sasuke keluar dari tempat kedai itu diikuti oleh Naruto. Sisa-sisa kekesalannya perlahan surut setelah puas menghajar pria tadi. Tidak peduli orang lain menilainya seperti apa karena mempermalukan orang yang lebih tua, Sasuke merasa bodoh amat- yang penting perkelahian itu cepat selesai berkat tindakannya.

"Kau benar-benar keren!" Puji Naruto yang menyusul berjalan di sebelahnya. Pujian seperti itu sama sekali tidak berefek pada pemuda raven tersebut. Ia melengos dan berjalan lebih cepat. Sisa satu yang mengganjal dipikirannya. Ia sudah menduga jika aroma Naruto memang terlalu kuat malam ini. Jangan-jangan dia tidak mandi setelah beraktifitas dengan keringat banyak sepulang dari klub berburu. Ada apa dengan serigala pirang itu? Apa dia sengaja mau pamer dengan bau tubuh seperti itu? Agar bisa menjaring semua Omega dengan baunya begitu?

"Ini juga salahmu Dobe! Kenapa baumu kuat sekali? Wajar saja jika wanita yang sudah menikah itu sampai menempel padamu." Ucapnya pedas dengan _death glare_ yang masih tersampir di onyxnya. 'Dasar Alpha murahan! Harusnya ia menjaga tubuhnya untuk tidak menimbulkan masalah pada orang lain'.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang hanya menggaruk kepalanya canggung karena ucapan Sasuke benar. Pemuda onyx itu menghela nafas, ini juga sudah cukup malam. "Aku pulang. Berhati-hatilah di jalan agar tidak dikeroyok bibi-bibi." Pamitnya dengan dingin dan berlalau, tanpa membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Pemuda raven itu berharap jika si pirang itu tidak akan menjaring Omega lagi diperjalanan pulangnya.

Alpha satu itu benar-benar mengesalkan.

…..

Mungkin chapter ini menjadi lebih membosankan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dari awal aku niat nulis POV nya itu dua kali.

Ini aslinya Sasuke POV yang aku rubah gitu aja ke author POV. Makannya bentuknya jadi begini. Tetep sebelah sisi.

Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap Naruto setelah lima tahun tak jumpa. WKWKWKK.

OOC? Nggak masalah.

#kabur.


End file.
